Paper Airplanes
by thatsoravenclaw
Summary: The war is over and Draco is finally going to use his Head Boy position to get what he has always wanted. Hermione. When he discovers she is having a secret affair with the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Charlie Weasley, he blackmails her into doing whatever he wants for the rest of the year. Warnings: Non/con, Dark Draco. And lots of smut.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings for this story: 1. There will be lots of sex(some of it non consensual). 2. Draco is very Dark and Obsessive. If you like stories where Hermione falls in love with Draco, this is **not** the story for you. He is not a nice guy in this and is not someone Hermione could ever fall for. 3. There will also be a lot of Non/Con. As I said, Draco is not nice in this. 4. This is a story of Draco blackmailing and controlling her against her will. It will be hot and heavy, but it will not be pleasant. This is not a romance. You have been warned.

Disclaimer – JK Rowling owns HP.

 **Paper Airplanes**

 **Chapter 1**

Malfoy's always got the best of everything. Being one of the oldest wizarding families in history gave them the idea that they were better than everyone else. They believe nothing is of greater importance than being a pureblood, and therefore, considered themselves some of the most important people alive.

Lucius Malfoy was determined to make sure his son had the best of everything. Draco was a very spoiled child, and his parents gave him absolutely anything he even hinted at wanting. Lucius could never say no, or tell him that there were limits to life. Being the only child of the most important family in history(according to them) should never want for anything, so Draco Malfoy never did. Well at least he didn't... not until one day in Diagon Alley, when Lucius noticed a twinkle in his eleven year old son's eyes. A twinkle that was sure to ruin several generations of perfect breeding.

Lucius had just finished buying Draco's schoolbooks for his first year, and went to meet his wife at Ollivander's. They were going to be buying Draco's first wand, making it a very proud day for the Malfoy's. Narcissa and Draco were already there, waiting for it to be Draco's turn. They were currently watching a young bushy haired brunette try out the wands. She picked up the next one and immediately all the parchment in the room started to fold themselves into paper airplanes and began to race around the room. Ollivander was laughing and saying it was the most impressive thing he had seen an eleven year old create with only a touch of their first wand.

Lucius was also quite impressed himself by the little witch. Well he was... at least until he saw the muggle couple applauding in the corner. 'Great', he thought sarcastically knowing exactly what that meant, 'another Mudblood.'

And that was when he saw it; that twinkle in his son's eye. He knew that look. He knew what Draco was thinking, and he would have to have his first serious chat with him before he went off to Hogwarts.

x

That night, as eleven year old Draco was getting ready for bed, his father entered his room and asked him to sit.

Lucius sat at the very edge of the large canopy bed looking stern and serious. "Draco, do you remember why I told you Malfoy's are one of the greatest wizarding families of all time?"

"Because of our blood." Draco answered promptly and proudly.

"And what makes our blood so great?" Lucius asked.

"Purity. Only pure blooded witches and wizards have married in our family. So we have only the purest magic."

"Correct." Lucius said proudly. "And why is this important?"

"Because it makes our magic more powerful than everyone elses'." Draco answered.

"Exactly. Which is why, when you go to Hogwarts in a few weeks, I want you to remember who to keep as your friends. Specifically, only befriending witches and wizards who come from pureblood families."

"Yes father."

Lucius stood and turned to leave, happy that his son had understood. Well he was… until Draco's next question stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Do you think that girl at Ollivander's today will be in Slytherin? She sure seemed to have powerful magic. She must be a pureblood."

Lucius cursed under his breath. This is what he had been afraid of. He turned back to face his son, making sure his stern aura was still in place. "Son, I saw her parents in the shop. They were muggles...that makes her a muggleborn. A Mudblood. Her blood is dirty and she is not worthy of her magic. That trick with the paper was a fluke. She is beneath you, and you are not to become friendly with her. Do you understand?"

Draco groaned.

Lucius gave his son a furious look, causing him to gulp. "I said do you understand?"

Draco put his emotionless mask back in place; having mastered it at the early age of six and a half. "Yes father. I will insult her, and any friends she might make."

"Good." Lucius smirked, "And what do we call wizards who become friends with her kind?"

"Blood traitors?"

"Correct you are... Now get some sleep. The Parkinson's will be visiting tomorrow and I'm sure little Pansy will be happy to see you."

Lucius finally left and headed to bed feeling better. He was sure he had gotten through to his son.

As soon as his father left, Draco fell back into his bed and groaned. He had quite liked the little witch he had seen earlier that day. She had seemed both smart and powerful, much more so than that dimwitted Parkinson that liked to hang all over him. He would just have to see when he got to Hogwarts if the girl with the crazy hair was really a muggle born or not. Who knows, maybe his father was wrong. And if he was, Draco knew exactly who he would be spending all of his time with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(7 years later)

Draco was out in the gardens of Malfoy Manor drinking his morning coffee with breakfast. He was dressed in all black, as usual; and looked quite content with his life at the moment. The war had been over for just over two months, and things had turned out just to his liking. The Dark Lord was dead, and no longer inhabited his childhood home. He was no longer there to bully his family about, and make everyone miserable.

Lucius had been able to avoid going to Azkaban, but had to give up all control of the family estates and accounts. Draco, being next in line, had inherited it all. He was now in charge of all of the Malfoy accounts, businesses, and properties; while his father was on house arrest for the rest of his life. His father could no longer tell him who to love or who to marry, and he knew just the girl he was going to bring home next summer.

Now that he was the one in control, he had plans. Plans dear old dad couldn't do anything about.

He would be returning to Hogwarts in just a few short weeks, and was determined to finally get what he wanted. He was sure that by graduation, Hermione Granger would be his. His plan was simple; he was going to apologize for his bad childhood habits, and slowly woo her by showing her he had changed. He wanted her to know that he no longer saw her and other muggle-borns as less than purebloods. He was confident that his plan would eventually work. Firstly, it would work because he had seen her reject the Weasel's advances in the great hall after the final battle, and that meant that she was currently single. Secondly, it would work because he would suddenly be a gentleman and that would intrigue her into falling in love with him. The only thing standing in his way now would be the time it would take to get her to change her mind about him.

Two thick letters dropped in front of him; bringing him out of his thoughts. He saw the Hogwarts emblems on them and quickly ripped them open. A shiny Head Boy badge dropped out of one of them, and a smirk appeared on his face as he read the corresponding letter.

 _Dear Mister Malfoy,_

 _As another year is fast approaching, I have come to my decision on the Heads for the upcoming year. With great pleasure I would like to inform you that you have made Head Boy. I would also like to take this time to let you know that the position of Head Girl will be filled by none other than Hermione Granger. I am aware that the two of you have had issues in the past, but it is of utmost importance that you are able to work together this year. With more students than ever returning we need to unify the houses to promote peace. Congratulations, and I look forward to seeing you on September 1st._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Draco had only truly smiled a few times in his life, due to the smirk that was usually plastered on his face instead. This particular letter caused one of those few genuine smiles to grace his lips. For the next ten months he was going to be living with the object of his desires. This was going to make his plan even easier than he originally thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up in the Burrow three weeks before the start of term for her final year. She looked to her right to see a tame of red hair, the owner of which had his face buried deep into a pillow. The sheets had slipped down low on his bare back to reveal his intricate dragon tattoo, and he let out a sleepy snort. She smiled and kissed his shoulder gently before slipping her nightgown back on. As quietly as possible she snuck out of his room, and made her way back to the one she shared with Ginny.

The war had been brutal, but the Weasley's had been lucky. Bill had emerged from the final battle with only his injuries from Greyback the year before. Percy was physically unharmed, but had PTSD from all of the horrible things he was forced to do inside the Ministry. Yes, George had lost an ear, but was taking it quite well. His main focus was on his twin. Everyone thought Fred had died, but George noticed at the last possible second that he was still faintly breathing. His body had been taken to St. Mungo's where he was transferred to the coma ward; the ward where he was still residing. The healers said that he was still healing internally, but they expected him to make a full recovery eventually; though it would still take several months.

Charlie had arrived quite late to the final battle, but was able to bring one of his tamed dragons along with him. A Welsh Green by the name 'Pete' had arrived with him via portkey, and Charlie had used him to take out several of Voldemort's Trolls and Giants; burning them to a crisp. Charlie saved lots of lives by taking out so many of the Giants, but had injured his right leg horribly in the process. One of the Troll's clubs had smashed into it before Pete could take him out. His leg had healed a considerable amount, but there had been irreversible damage and he was no longer fast enough to dive and dodge the dragons on the reserve. He had been quite depressed to be forced into early retirement at the age of 26, but started to get over it quickly. Especially when a certain witch with curly hair started catching his eye. He had moved back home to the Burrow until he was to start his new position at Hogwarts as the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

Hagrid had survived the war, but had decided that living at Hogwarts was too painful after everything that happened there. Madame Maxime offered him the gamekeeper position at Beauxbatons, and he had gladly accepted; moving to France. It had been rumored that Hagrid had proposed and they were planning their wedding for the following summer. They had all agreed that no one deserved happiness as much as Hagrid.

After the war ended, Hermione had moved into the Burrow to help everyone settle back into a normal routine. Ron had hoped that they could start a romantic relationship once things had settled, but Hermione just couldn't get over the fact that he abandoned them in the forest. Sure she had forgiven him, but that action had killed all romantic interest she had for him. She suffered a momentary lapse in judgment when she kissed him during the final battle, but afterwards had felt awkward and strange about it. When he leaned in to kiss her again later that evening she'd had to let him down easy. For several weeks afterwards he had been quite distant with her, but things finally seemed to be going back to normal between them. They both knew that Harry needed them to all go back to the tight group of friends they had been before the war.

Things were finally starting to get back on track in the life of Hermione Granger. She was going back to Hogwarts for her final year to take her Newts; her two best friends and Ginny beside her. Not to mention a certain former dragon tamer that she was secretly shagging would be coming to Hogwarts as well.

Their little affair had started only two weeks after the final battle. Everyone else had gone to St. Mungo's to visit a comatose Fred for the day, while Hermione had decided to stay and finish the book she was reading in case the bedridden man upstairs needed assitance. Charlie had been told to stay off his leg for another week, and had been confined to the house. Hermione had agreed to keep an ear out if he needed anything while she was enjoying her novel.

 _"Charlie Weasley! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Are you trying to make your leg injury worse?" She yelled at him as she looked up to see him limping down the stairs._

 _He chuckled as he took the last step and grinned at her. "I was thirsty and bored, and my babysitter was no where to be found. Looks like she got lost in a book...again."_

 _She leapt up out of her chair, and carefully dragged him over to the sofa to help him lay down; purposely ignoring his jibes. "Do you want to be permanently crippled?"_

 _"Wouldn't that be the life?" He said sarcastically._

 _Hermione smacked his chest before putting a pillow under his injured leg. "Why didn't you call for me? I would have brought you a drink and kept you company."_

 _"But then you wouldn't be annoyed with me." He joked._

 _She threw a pillow at his chest, which he caught, before she disappeared into the kitchen. He watched her closely in amusement as she walked away from him._

 _A minute later, he was still smiling devilishly at her as she came back into view with a large glass of water._

 _She handed it to him; finally noticing his facial expression. "Alright, what is it now?"_

 _"You're really quite adorable when you're aggravated….did you know?" He said as he gulped down the water; his eyes never leaving her. She rolled her eyes; scoffing before starting to walk back to her chair._

 _She stopped abruptly when his hand suddenly grabbed a hold of her wrist. Turning to scold him again she stopped abruptly; noticing his charming good looks and how different he seemed to be from the younger Weasley boys. His chest was toned from the years he spent on the reserve and his eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen. She suddenly couldn't believe she had never noticed how handsome he was before._

 _Before she really realized what she was thinking, he had pulled her down on top of him and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped in surprise, not expecting her best friend's older brother to do something like that; to her of all people. The parting of her lips gave his tongue entrance into her mouth. He gently touched his tongue to hers before he nipped and licked at her upper lip. He waited for her to kiss back before greedily pulling her tighter against him._

 _She had honestly never felt this much fire from a kiss before and quickly gave in to the temptation. As she kissed back, matching his every move, he decided he had her right where he wanted her. He quickly flipped them off the couch and onto the floor; pinning her wrists beside her head. Charlie softly kissed down her neck before leaning back up to look into her eyes._

 _"I have wanted to do that for a very long time." He whispered, slightly out of breath._

 _"Really?" She asked curiously, also quite out of breath herself._

 _"Yeah...especially at Bill's wedding." He replied as he licked her lips again, fingers stroking her neck, "But I knew Ron liked you. So I told myself you were off limits."_

 _"There is definitely nothing going on between Ron and I." She grinned feeling quite flattered by his hidden attraction to her. "_ So...you don't see me as a little girl anymore?"

 _"Merlin No!" He said while laughing. "I haven't for years now. Remember when we were staying at Grimmauld Place before your fifth year, and I left abruptly before Harry got there?"_

 _"Yeah," She nodded. "You said there was an emergency back on the reserve, and you had to get back to Romania immediately."_

 _"That was a lie." Charlie admitted truthfully. "I kept having very naughty fantasies about you, and I made myself leave. I felt way too creepy thinking that way about a fifteen year old."_

 _She smacked his chest and laughed, "Liar."_

 _He pinned her back down against the floor a little tighter, and adjusted his hips between hers. "Trust me, I would feel much better about myself if I hadn't been dreaming about getting you in this position for the past three years."_

 _"You would, would you?" She asked flirtatiously. "So why do it now?"_

 _He grinned and nipped at her throat. "Because now that you are of age, and I know you don't feel anything for my youngest brother; I feel my chances with you are looking much better." He kissed and sucked at her lips again before she could talk back. When she started kissing him in return, it gave him all the answers he needed._

Several days later she had given him her virginity. They had been sneaking around all over the house to snog where no one could spot them. They didn't want anyone to know about their relationship yet, not with Charlie having been offered the position at Hogwarts where she was still a student. Ron was also still sensitive over her rejection, and they wanted time to figure things out before upsetting anyone. Charlie was also worried that his mother would make a big fuss over it, and take Ron's side. They decided to keep whatever this was just between the two of them for a while to see where it went; and after he accepted the Hogwarts position they knew they would have to keep it a secret until after Hermione graduated.

After everyone else was in bed that night, Ginny and Harry had slipped into Bill's old room for some alone time, leaving Hermione the opportunity to sneak into Charlie's.

 _Charlie woke to the feel of a body climbing on top of him, and lips immediately pressing against his. He grinned between kisses and pulled her closer, knowing exactly who it was. After a few minutes, he rolled on top of her, and pinned her arms down as he liked to do. Charlie liked to be in control, especially with such strong willed witches. Stroking her tongue with his he deepened the kiss; causing a moan to escape her lips. The sound traveled south, making him harden instantly._

 _She had been wearing only a long V neck t-shirt, and with her long curls fanned out around her head he couldn't help but want to further things along. He wasn't expecting things to go too far that night, but he had been so tempted by her the past few days he couldn't pass up an opportunity to feel her up at least a little bit. He kept kissing her passionately while daring to slide his right hand down the front of her V neck. It dipped down below the seam slightly, adjusting to the feel of her hot flesh against his fingers. After a few more minutes, his hand inched lower only to discover that she had not worn a bra into his room that night. He began to caress her bare breast as he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck._

 _Expecting her to push his hand away and scold him for his forwardness, he rolled a nipple between his thumb and finger to see how far he could go. He couldn't help but feel like a lucky man when she moaned in response instead of pushing him away._

 _What had been an even bigger surprise was when she slid her hands down his chest and rubbed his hardened length through his sweatpants. He quivered at her touch and grabbed her hand; gently pushing it away from his stiffness. "Hermione we don't have to do that yet. I don't mind waiting. I shouldn't have touched you the way I just did. I'm sorry."_

 _She ran her arms up and down his chest seductively and looked up into his eyes; his lust reflecting just as strongly in her own. "Don't be sorry, I liked it… and I want this. I want to do this with you."_

 _He suppressed a moan that was itching at the back of his throat, and leaned up off her slightly. He knew she was a virgin, and had been holding out for the right guy. Although he had tried to deny it to himself, he had been hoping for years that he would be the one to enter her first. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he kissed her lips sweetly. "I don't want you to regret your first time. Are you sure I'm the one you want to do this with?"_

 _She nodded and bit her lip. "I'm sure I want it to be you. You drive me mad Charlie Weasley. I've never felt like this before."_

 _He took several deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. "If you keep biting your lip like that I won't be able to hold back."_

 _She firmly rubbed his cock through his pants and bit her lip again, clearly trying to provoke him. "Maybe I don't want you to hold back."_

 _Charlie Weasley could only take so much seduction from the witch laying beneath him, and he was clearly at the end of his rope. He grabbed his wand and cast a silencing spell, and privacy charm on the room before casting an extra charm on her stomach. Without any warning he tossed his wand away before ripping her shirt down the middle forcefully. Not only had she not worn a bra, but apparently she hadn't worn any knickers to his room either. She lay bare before him and he greedily drank in the sight of her young, naked body. Her breasts were not exactly large, but they definitely weren't small either. They were full and looked as soft as they had felt earlier. Her nether region looked just as soft and smooth as her breasts, and he was sure she must have shaved just for him. She bit her bottom lip again as his eyes trailed over her body. This time he really had had enough with her teasing him._

 _He gripped both of her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head; his other hand reached down to stroke her clit. "Oh you've done it now, I'm going to have to teach you not to provoke me." He breathed huskily._

 _She gasped and moaned as he sucked on the pulse of her neck._

 _Continuing to rub her with his fingers, he started to kiss lower down her chest before sucking her left nipple into his mouth. She whimpered under his touch and arched her back to bring herself closer to him. "Oh!" She moaned loudly._

 _"It's a good thing I cast a silencing spell because I am going to have you screaming before the night is over." He licked up her rib cage before sucking her nipple back in his mouth, his eyes still locked onto her heated face. "Don't hold back in fact, I want you to scream when I make you come for the first time."_

 _His dirty talk made her moan even louder, as he dipped his fingers inside her for the first time. She was tighter than any other witch he had ever felt, and he couldn't wait to be inside her. "You're so wet for me." He egged her on._

 _"Charlie please. I want you." She begged and started moving up and down on his fingers._

 _He kept two fingers inside her and started rubbing her clit with his thumb in a circle. "Not yet…I want you come first. You need to be wet and ready for me." He said seductively before swirling his tongue around her other nipple and biting it gently. "This is what you get for teasing me earlier." He added as he put more pressure on her with his thumb; knowing she was getting close._

 _She rocked against his hand before screaming out as the first wave hit her. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was when she was like this. He was proud that he was the first one to give her that experience. Shaking as she came off of her high, he quickly vanished her ripped top before removing the rest of his own clothing. Her breathing started to return to normal as she noticed they were now both completely bare to each other; his skin pressing intimately against her own._

 _"I have never felt anything quite like that before." She gasped._

 _He chuckled before kissing below her ear, "Just you wait until I'm pounding you into the headboard." She gasped as his fingers rubbed her entrance gently again. "Fuck….You're absolutely drenched."_

 _Her eyes widened in anticipation as she pulled him into another passionate kiss. She gripped his erect cock in her hand and started to pump it up and down gently, testing out a rhythm that felt natural to her. The moan in his throat finally erupted, and he pinned her down against the mattress in response. "I'm going to try and be gentle….but I'm not sure how that is going to go after what you've been doing to me all night."_

 _Hermione grinned and kissed down his jaw before sucking on his neck, she brought her hips up to grind against his. She wanted to entice him into taking her, she wasn't sure how much more foreplay she could stand. She wanted to feel him inside of her right that second. "Please Charlie…I want to know what it feels like. I want you to fuck me."_

 _He moaned deep in his throat before aligning himself at her entrance. "I've wanted this for a long time." Wetting the tip, he pushed in about an inch; she felt fantastic already. He looked into her eyes to verify if she was okay and to reassure her that she was safe with him. "Tell me if you need me to pull out and I will." He said steadying his breathing._

 _She nodded and wiggled her hips to let him know she was ready for more. He slowly pressed himself in the rest of the way, making her squeal in a mixture of pleasure and pain. To him she felt perfect, her tightness squeezing his cock in all the right places. He stayed still to not only give her time to adjust to his size, but so he could revel in the feel of her forbidden could't help but kiss her with all the passion he could muster up. "You have the hottest, tightest cunt I have ever had the pleasure of being inside." He moaned between kisses._

 _She squealed in delight as he finally started to move in and out of her. He was attempting to keep it gentle, as not to hurt her, but he wanted nothing more than to pound into her with all of his strength. She began to rock her hips against his every thrust, clearly getting into the rhythm he had created. Once he was sure she was enjoying it, he picked up his pace._

 _"Faster Charlie," she whimpered in need._

 _He didn't trust himself to speak, only nodding as he gripped her hips to hold her steady. Without pause, he slammed into her; making her scream in complete pleasure. He continued to slam into her while rubbing her clit with his thumb again. She had given him the gift of being the first one to share this with her, and he wanted to make her know she'd chosen the right person to share this with. Driving into her over and over again; he realized her tightness was already pushing him close to his own orgasm. He slowed down trying to last longer, wanting her first time to be perfect. Soon she started to shake, and he knew she was getting close again. He leaned his head over her chest and sucked her nipple back in his mouth. Sensation overload tipped her over the edge and she screamed out her second orgasm. Her release caused her to tighten around his cock and after a few more thrusts he joined her._

 _Both drenched in sweat, he rolled off of her and pulled her against his chest._

 _"That was even better than I imagined." She gasped through her heavy breathing._

 _He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You're telling me."_

Hermione went into her and Ginny's shared bathroom to shower and dress for the day; relishing in the memory of her first time. They had been sleeping together almost every night since and they had no intention of stopping. The chemistry was undeniable between them, and the age difference no longer seemed to bother them. The only issue seemed to be that they hadn't yet talked about what they were going to do when they went back to Hogwarts. In fact, there were only two weeks left until he had to leave himself.

Charlie had to be there a week before term started so he could get settled in, and his first lessons planned. The only real problem in their relationship was that he was going to be a professor, while she was still a student. If anyone found out about them he would not only be fired, but sent to Azkaban as well. Part of her wondered if they would be able to stand being that close to each other without kissing or shagging. Another part of her knew that it would be worse if she had to go a full ten months without seeing him at all. They were both very conflicted about what to do, and they were also running out of time.

As she made her way down into the kitchen to start the tea, a tapping came from the window driving all thoughts of Charlie from her head. It was a large barn owl with several letters from Hogwarts tied to its leg. Hermione grabbed the thick letters and gave the owl a treat before it flew off again into the sky.

She noticed two letters were addressed to her and she began to rip them open. The first seemed to be the standard booklist and ingredient requirements for potions; though the second held much more exciting news. A shiny new Head Girl badge dropped into her hand, making her squeal in delight. She had always dreamed of becoming head girl, but thought with double students in the seventh year that she might have missed her opportunity. She hastily opened the letter, and read her old Head of House's writing.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you have made head girl for the upcoming year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There truly is no one better for the job than you; you have most definitely earned it. I also wanted to give you notice that the Head Boy is to be Draco Malfoy. I understand that in the past the two of you have been less than friendly, but it is my sincerest hope that you two can make it work. I know you question my choice, which is why I wanted to explain my reasoning to you in this letter. Last year with the Carrow's in charge there was little I could do to protect the students. Draco really stepped forward last year and challenged them with his father's high rank and status in Voldemort's inner circle. He would step in and tell them when enough was enough, and even helped me brew healing potions to soothe the damage left by the cruciatus curse. Things would have been a lot worse for many of the younger students if it was not for him last year. He has truly earned the Head Boy position, and it is my sincerest wish that the two of you will bring about a unified Hogwarts in the dawning of a new wizarding world. I hope my explanation has been sufficient enough to qualm your worries about Mister Malfoy._

 _Congratulations._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

To say that Hermione was shocked would be an understatement; Draco Malfoy was perhaps the last person she thought would be made Head Boy. He had been breaking rules his entire sixth year by fixing the vanishing cabinet. Not to mention that he had let Death Eater's into the castle, and caused the death of Dumbledore. Was she really going to have to live with him in the head dorms for ten months? Another thing that surprised her was to hear that the new headmistress had relied on him during the previous year; the year she had missed while searching for Horcruxes. Had he really kept some of the younger students safe from the Carrows?

In true Hermione fashion, she decided she was going to make the best of the situation. She was going to be civil and work with him to the best of her ability; just hoping that maybe Malfoy had changed, and he didn't hate her or her kind anymore. As she folded her letter up, the tea kettle started to whistle and she took it off the stove. She laid all of the other letters out on the table, one each for Harry, Ron, and Ginny before making herself a cup of tea. Arms wrapped around her from behind before she felt lips and teeth on the back of her neck.

"Charlie!" She whispered. "What if someone sees?"

"Sorry." He turned her around with a big grin and kissed her nose. "I just can't help myself when it comes to you."

"Well you better get used to helping yourself." She said as she smacked his chest. "If you do that at Hogwarts you'll go to Azkaban, and I will lose my head girl position!"

"I know, I know." He groaned before his eyes went wide. "Wait…your what position?"

She grinned and held up her badge. "I just got this five minutes ago."

He picked her up and kissed her thoroughly while spinning her around. "In that case… I believe some congratulatory shagging is in order for this evening." He wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh.

She looked around and listened intently to make sure no one else was awake yet before kissing him again.

"I would love nothing more Charlie, but I think we need to talk about what's going to happen between us in two weeks."

"Yeah..I know." He huffed as he looked away from her. He had known this conversation was coming, and as much as they needed to have it, it was the last thing he wanted to think about. "I know we do."

"I think we are going to have to stop whatever this is while we are at school." She said sadly.

He looked at her, clearly not happy with her solution. "If that's what you want." He said glumly.

"It's not what I want." She replied irritated. "It's what we have to do so you keep your job. It's what we have to do to keep you from being sent to Azkaban for having relations with a student."

"I know, I just hate that I finally have you and we have to take a break for almost a year." Charlie sighed in frustration. "I am starting to wish I hadn't taken this job at Hogwarts."

She took a step toward him and rubbed his chest with her hands, "I'd still be going back to school. We still couldn't be with each other as we are now. At least this way you can still see me every day, even if you can't touch me."

He nodded and rubbed one hand up and down her back. "I don't want to lose you Hermione."

"You won't." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her chin against his chest.

After a few moments silence she spoke up again, seduction in her voice, "Just so you know, I completely plan to make up for any lost time next summer."

His mood perked up at her statement, and his eyes locked on hers. "Why not get a jump start now?" He asked huskily and apparated them upstairs to his bedroom before she could protest.

Her clothes were vanished before her back even hit the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the magical world that goes with it.

Chapter 2

Two weeks had gone by faster than they could ever imagine. Charlie would be leaving for Hogwarts the next day, and Hermione knew that it was going to be a long road ahead. Most of their nights had been spent clinging desperately to each other; long, slow love making until they could barely move.

She had spent most of the day helping Molly in the kitchen before joining the boys in the yard to wrangle the gnomes. She couldn't help but giggle as Charlie chased them around and tickled them before throwing them over the hedge. He looked perfect to her in this state; completely content and carefree as he ran after them. As his laugh echoed throughout the yard; she knew she would never get enough of him.

That evening, the entire Weasley clan (minus Fred) was at The Burrow for Charlie's farewell party. Many old friends and colleagues had also attended, as everyone wanted to congratulate him on his new career path. Charlie had enjoyed his early adult life as a dragon tamer and living a life abroad, but he knew that life was over due to his injury. His leg was no longer in any pain, but it would still lock up and stiffen from time to time. The healers had done everything they could, but the trolls club had completely smashed so many of the bones, ligaments, and tendons that there was no hope for a complete recovery. Having to leave his life in Romania behind was rather bittersweet; after so many years away from his family it would be nice to be close enough to visit whenever he felt like it.

The party eventually started to wind down, and he discreetly slipped Hermione a note. Many of the immediate family members were still around, so she had tucked it into her jeans pocket until she was alone. He sent her a wink as he headed outside with a few of his old friends from the reserve.

After helping clear away all of the mess, she claimed she was exhausted and bid everyone a good night. When she was finally alone in her and Ginny's room she fished the note out of her pocket and read it; a blush immediately spread over her cheeks.

 _It's our last night together for almost an entire year and I fully intend to use every last second making you scream. In the bottom drawer of your nightstand I left a box of everything I want you to wear tonight. Meet me in my room at midnight._

 _PS: And not a smidge of clothing more, or I may have to punish you. ;)_

It was a real mystery as to how he could get her so heated with just a note. She checked the time to see it was just after eleven; that gave her just enough time to bathe and change before sneaking to his room.

After showering and charming her hair dry, she finally decided to sneak a peek at what was waiting for her in the bottom drawer of her nightstand. As she opened the box, her cheeks turned a shade of red that coordinated with some of the items inside. A matching lace bra and cheeky knicker set was laid on top of what looked to be the shortest Hogwarts skirt she had ever seen. Underneath that seemed to be a Hogwarts uniform top, altered to be extremely revealing she presumed.

Hermione dropped her towel and slipped everything on before realizing her suspicion had been correct on the uniform. The tops neckline dipped low enough to see more than half the red lace bra, while it also revealed most of her stomach and back as well. The skirt clung to her hips while revealing most of her matching underwear and cheeks in the back. There was no way she could make it down a floor and the hall to his room with only this on. What if she ran into someone on the way wearing only this? She figured he was trying to set her up for punishment; but dug her Hogwarts cloak out of her trunk anyway. She wrapped it around herself to cover everything before setting out for what was sure to be a pleasurable night.

Luckily all the lights were already out and she ran into no one on the way. Once outside his room, she quickly dropped the cloak before slipping inside and locking the door. The room had been dimly lit with candles and she could tell that the appropriate spells had already been cast.

"Why Miss Granger...Have I caught you sneaking out after curfew?" She heard him ask from behind her.

She turned to face him and her breath caught in her throat; he was wearing khaki pants and a navy robe that was opened to reveal his toned bare chest. After nearly two months of spending every night together she still got butterflies from seeing him. If this was their last night together until things were legal she was going to play this little game he had set up. She was going to be every bit the naughty schoolgirl he wanted her to be.

"Looks like you caught me Professor Weasley." She said in her most innocent voice before biting her bottom lip.

He looked her up and down, memorizing every curve of her body. He had always wondered how she would look as a slutty schoolgirl, and knew he had made the right choice in asking her to wear this outfit tonight. He had been rock hard from the second she had entered the room. The way he had altered her old uniform had left very little to the imagination.

He stepped toward her before wrapping a finger through one of her curls. "I think a punishment is in order Miss Granger, you know the rules."

She grinned, knowing he wanted her to play along. "Oh Professor please don't punish me!" She pushed her chest out in an enticing way before running her hands slowly up his abs. "Is there anything I can do to get out of it?"

"Hmmm?" He pretended to be thinking, as he cradled the exposed part of her back with both hands. "There might be something you could do…" He slowly and firmly rubbed down her back, over her skirt, and squeezed her arse cheeks; pulling her hips against his.

"Please Professor Weasley, I'll do anything." She whined as she slipped his robes off his shoulders, leaving him in only his pants.

"Well I might consider letting you off the hook just this once, but you'll have to do something pretty spectacular in exchange." He smacked her on the left cheek.

She gasped in surprise and immediately felt her knickers dampen. "I'm sure I'll come up with something." She said before slowly and seductively kissing down his chest.

Her hands quickly undid his belt and zipper before pulling him out of his boxers. He moaned as she pumped it up and down while getting settled on her knees in front of him.

She locked her eyes onto his from the floor, licking the length of it up and down before engulfing it into her mouth. "Fuck." He cursed as he felt himself hit the back of her throat. She had done this several times before, but he swore it felt better every time. He gripped the curls at the back of her head to keep her throat in place around his cock while his other hand reached down her shirt. He pinched her nipple before rolling it around between his thumb and finger. "Don't stop until I tell you to." He gasped before thrusting gently in and out of her mouth.

He pinched her nipple harder this time, causing her to moan and whimper around him. The vibrations coming from her throat made it feel even better and he knew he was close. "If you swallow all of it your punishment will be less severe…would you like that?" He breathed huskily.

With him still down her throat, she nodded and started to fondle his balls. He cursed and tilted his head back in pleasure. After a few more thrusts he exploded down her throat, her hair still gripped in his fingers. He felt her swallow and pull off before licking her lips.

He took a minute to calm his breathing before helping her to her feet. "I seem to remember telling you not to stop until I gave you permission Miss Granger." He said with a devilish grin as his hands started to palm her breasts through her clothes.

"But you…" She started to say before being cut off with a fierce kiss. He nipped her lips roughly while guiding her backwards toward the bed.

"I never said stop." He pushed her bra down, exposing her breasts before playing roughly with both nipples. "So I think a little punishment is in order." He nibbled on the pulse point on her neck, causing her to shudder under his touch.

"What are you going to do to me?" She moaned excitedly, while rubbing his already re-stiffening member.

He continued to suck on her neck while slipping her panties down her legs; lifting her up so she could step out of them. Dragging his tongue from her throat up to her ear, he turned her around to face the bed.

"Bend over slowly, and brace your arms against the mattress." He commanded.

She did as she was told, her arse sticking up in the air. Even though she knew it was coming, she still ended up yelping when his hand came down sharply on it.

"Spread your legs."

She did as he commanded, welcoming the sting.

"What a naughty little schoolgirl you are." He slipped his middle finger into her folds and spread her dampness around. "You get so wet just from having a cock in your mouth don't you?" He smacked her again, a little harder this time.

She kept herself braced with her arms waiting for another hit; several seconds passing with no contact. She was about to ask what he was doing when she felt his tongue flick against her clit. She moaned in response as his hands gripped her hips to keep her in place. "I want the way you taste embedded into my memory, I don't ever want to forget it." He said before sucking her clit into his mouth.

He continued to lick and nibble before slipping two fingers inside her. He began to pump his fingers in and out of her, putting more pressure each time. Her knees started to shake as he worked her up, letting him know she was getting close. He abruptly stopped licking, and stilled his fingers inside her.

Disappointed by the loss of contact, she tried to rock back onto his fingers to keep the friction going. This resulted in another slap on her right cheek.

"Would you like to come Hermione?" He breathed huskily from behind her.

"Mhhm." She whined and wiggled her hips, trying to get him to move his hand.

He pulled his fingers out in response and stood up. "Roll over onto your back and lay in the middle of the bed then."

She did as he requested; hoping he would go back to what he was doing before. She was getting very heated and her much too small Hogwarts top was starting to stick to her skin.

"Now spread your legs." He commanded as he brought his wand out.

She immediately felt her top vanish from her body, leaving her breasts hanging out the top of the red lace bra. She pinched and played with her own nipples, trying to entice him into touching her again.

He braced his arms against the footboard and leaned in, watching her intently. "I want you to touch yourself…I want to watch as you make yourself come."

He was making her way too hot; she didn't know how much longer she could stand it. "Will you touch me if I do?"

"As soon as you're done I'm going to fuck you as hard as I physically can into the mattress." He promised.

She gasped and slipped her right hand down to play with her bundle of nerves. Her other hand continued to play with her nipples as he stared intently at her; stroking himself at the sight. She closed her eyes and pretended it was him touching her, that he was the one rubbing her sensitive nub. Moments later she screamed as she brought on her own orgasm, and her body shook as her chest heaved up and down.

She hadn't even come down off her high yet when she felt the bed sink and the rest of her clothing disappear. "You're so beautiful." She heard him whisper before something soft was pushed underneath her hips. She opened her eyes to discover it was a pillow and tilted her head as she looked at him.

"The elevation of your hips will allow me to go deeper." He grinned at her confusion as he hovered over her.

"I thought you were supposed to be fucking me into the mattress by now Professor?" She asked seductively.

Already aligned at her entrance, he slammed into her without warning. She screamed at the forceful sensation.

Both of them began moaning loudly as he continued to move in and out of her without mercy. He gripped her hips tightly to pull her into his every thrust, making her roll her head back in pleasure. She reached down to stroke her clit again, itching desperately for another release. Her middle finger rubbed in circles until she felt her hand get slapped away.

"No." He said firmly as he grabbed her wrist and placed it above her head, "You don't get to come again until I do."

He quickened his pace and took one of her nipples into his mouth, making her moan loudly again. "Charlie please." She begged.

Without a word, he pulled out of her and turned her over onto her knees. He forced her chest against the mattress and slammed back into her from behind. He gripped her hair in one hand, using it to pull her back against his every thrust. "You're so tight and perfect." He moaned as he continued to pound into her.

As he knew he was getting close again, he reached his free arm around her body to rub her clit again. She moaned his name and pushed her hips back against his even tighter. He increased the pressure he was putting on her, forcing another orgasm from her immediately. She screamed and spasmed around him, causing him to release inside her for a second time that evening.

They both fell against the bed; out of breath and gasping for air. After several minutes, he pulled her against him and nuzzled his face into her neck. She smiled in return before kissing his lips.

As he kissed back, just as gently as she'd kissed him, he pulled a sheet over the both of them. Dragging his fingertips up and down her sides as they laid in silence; content just to be with each other while trying not to think about the few hours they had left together.

Slowly, he gripped her chin in his fingers and tilted her face to look at him. He stared into her eyes for a moment while smiling before he whispered words she was too scared to say herself.

"I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, she awoke to his firm hands lifting her up onto him, and they made love until the sun started peeking through the drapes.

They finally separated, realizing it was time to get ready for the day.

"I have a proposition for you." He spoke up after a short silence

"Oh, About what?" She asked as she rummaged through one of his drawers for a shirt to borrow.

He handed her the one he had worn the day before; it smelled like him. "I think you should meet me in the Three Broomsticks during Hogsmeade weekends this year."

She put the shirt on, knowing he would not be getting it back until next summer. "You mean sneaking around and breaking rules just so we can have sex?"

He chuckled at her very Hermione answer as he pulled his pants on. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I think I got all of the adventure out of me the past seven years thank you. Or did you forget that I was one of the key players in the war?"

"I did not forget." He wrapped his arms around her and pecked her on the lips, "I love you Hermione, I meant it when I said it last night. If you really want to go over ten months without me I will oblige, you know I would never force you to do anything you don't want to."

"I know you wouldn't." She rested her chin on his chest, "And I do want to be with you...I just don't want to risk getting caught. The consequences could destroy us, and I would rather guarantee that we'll be together again than risk expulsion and Azkaban."

He stroked her cheek with one hand. "You are being practical as always, but there are only five Hogsmeade weekends for the year, I'll rent a room for the first one and let you know the number. If we feel like it's too big of a risk we won't do it again. I just think this is a safe alternative that will also keep us satisfied throughout the year."

She took a deep breath and left a long sweet kiss on his lips before replying. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." He whispered, clutching her to him.

"Charlie?" She breathed, knowing they were running out of time.

"Yes?"

She looked up into his eyes. "I love you too."

He grinned and kissed her with every bit of passion he possessed.

Two hours later he was gone, taking a piece of her heart with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco had spent the past two weeks going to Diagon Alley every day in hopes he would see her. There was only one week until the train left, so there wasn't very much time remaining for her to get her supplies. Knowing Hermione, she would want her textbooks well in advance so she could read through them before classes started. Somehow he felt that today was the day she would be there, and he headed to Flourish and Blotts to await her arrival.

Seeing her in Diagon Alley was the first step to his plan. She would be surrounded by the dimwitted duo and possibly even the She-Weasel, and that is when he would strike. He would come up to them, put on his most sincere and humble face, and apologize to all of them for his past behavior. She would think that he was genuine for apologizing to all of them at once. If he could convince her to think that he was a changed man she might even warm up to him a little. Oh sure he still hated Potter and Weasley, but he was willing to be nice to them if it would help win her over.

The next step of the plan would happen on the train, when the prefects would be in their own compartment. He would greet Weasley first and shake his hand like they were old friends before asking Hermione for a quick word. He would tell her he was the most sorry for how he treated her. Sorry for all of the horrible names he had called her; that she had received the worst of his antics due to where she came from. This is where he would make her see he considered her an equal, and he believed she deserved every bit of her magic. Judging her reaction to his apology would let him know if it was time to go to the next step; telling her how beautiful he found her. He would explain that he mainly picked on her because he thought her attractive when his heritage told him he wasn't supposed to.

Draco had not seen her since his father's trial six weeks ago; that was a long time to be away from the woman you love. As he entered the bookstore, he hoped his instincts were right; that today was the day she would be there. He went to the tea shop and ordered an Earl Grey tea with a cinnamon stick; Hermione's favorite. It wasn't his own favorite, as he preferred coffee, but it reminded him of her. He hoped she would notice and think they had something in common. She was the kind of person who noticed little details, and he would use this to his advantage.

Sitting in the arm chair closest to the entrance so that he could see her if she came in, he opened the book he had been reading. It was a muggle book he had seen her with on at least three different occasions at Hogwarts; To Kill a Mockingbird. He found it intriguing that muggles treated other muggles with darker skin so poorly for something they couldn't control. He had realized after only four chapters in how that idea translated into the wizarding world on blood status. What a silly notion he now thought that was.

He had read another two chapters before he felt a strange presence; he knew she was nearby. Draco turned in his chair and looked out the window to see the four people he was waiting on headed straight for Flourish and Blotts.

They crossed the street and stepped inside the shop; Hermione immediately grabbing the newest book that was on display excitedly. Draco watched her in adoration as she flipped through it, stuck it in her basket and moved on to the next one.

He couldn't wait to take her to his Manor so she could go through their library. They had several books from the fourteenth century that were the only known copies in existence. She would go crazy over the books in his library, and he would fuck her up against the shelves until they couldn't breathe. Once she saw his library, she would never want to leave him; not that he would let her. All he had to do was stick to his plan and make her fall in love with him.

Draco quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts; deciding that it was time to execute the first step in his plan. Stepping toward the trio plus the she-weasel, his tea and book in hand, he put on his most sincere and humble face.

"Potter." He said calmly from behind them.

All four faces turned to look at him; hints of confusion and disgust on their faces. It killed him to see her look at him like that, but he kept his emotions masked.

Harry took two steps toward him, still looking confused as to why he was talking to them. "Malfoy." He responded.

"Look Potter...all of you actually." Draco said faking nervousness. "I've never been a very nice person, and I never admit when I'm wrong." He paused and looked at Hermione, her beautiful curls cascading around her face. She looked intrigued and had dropped the disgusted look from her face. "But this time I was wrong. I was wrong to follow my father, and I was wrong to believe that I was better than everyone else." He noticed how Harry and Hermione looked shocked at his words, while both Weasley's looked skeptical and almost angry. "I am sorry for how I have treated you over the years, and I am sorry for being on the wrong side in the war. I would take it back if I could."

Harry took a deep breath before looking to Hermione. She nodded at him as if they had come to a silent agreement about what to do.

"You aren't the only one who did nasty childish things Malfoy." Harry responded before extending his hand toward him. "Truce, for our final year?"

Draco shook his hand with a curt nod. "I would greatly appreciate that." He saw Hermione smack the Weasel on the left bicep and nod her head in his own direction.

Ron finally stepped forward himself, extending his arm out to him. "School unity and whatnot."

Draco shook his hand as well before turning to Hermione. She was looking curiously at his tea and the book tucked under his arm making him suppress the smirk that was itching to come out.

"And I am especially sorry for all of the horrible things I have called you over the years." He looked into her warm eyes and extended his arm this time. He wanted nothing more than to get lost in their depths, and stay in her presence for as long as possible.

She took a deep breath and bit her lip, obviously uncomfortable under his gaze. The thought was killing him; he knew he had a lot of work to do if he was going to win her over. She finally shook his hand, sending a jolt through his arm to his heart. "You know when I got McGonagall's letter a few weeks ago I was worried that living with you in the head dorms was going to be a struggle. I hope that this means you don't hate me anymore, and that we can work together effectively this year."

"I never hated you Granger." He said, forcing himself to let go of her hand; even though what he really wanted to do was keep a hold of it and apparate her straight into his bedroom at the manor. That would make him a kidnapper though, and then his chances with her would be ruined for good.

She looked even more confused than before. "But you always…"

"I always mimicked my father's bad habits without thinking for myself." He interrupted. "I wanted people to think that I was the ultimate pureblood, and you were always beating me in every class. I took out my frustrations on you and I am sorry."

She smiled at him, making the butterflies in his stomach go into overdrive. "Apology accepted."

"Thanks." He smiled back. "And yes, I am definitely up for maturing and being able to work together."

"Great!." Hermione said happily, thrilled that her soon to be dorm mate was not planning on making her life a living hell. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to fight you on everything this year Malfoy."

He flinched a little at her last sentence, causing her to look at him curiously. "Do you think we could start calling each other by our first names Hermione?" He asked loving the way her name felt on his tongue. "We have known each other for seven years and are about to live together for the next ten months."

She seemed to be considering it for a moment before she answered. "I think that would go a long way in unifying the houses."

"That was my thought exactly." He said happily, "I'm glad I had this opportunity to talk to you before Hogwarts."

"I'll see you on the train then." She smiled one more time before turning and joining her friends.

Draco watched her walk away, eyes glued to her hips and slightly rounded arse; he couldn't wait to run his hands over them. When she turned the corner out of sight he grinned and apparated home, thinking step one had been a success.

If only he knew what she had been doing with one of the professors the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to remind everyone of the warnings for this story in case you missed them before chapter 1. Draco is not nice in this story, he may have seemed nice in the last chapter, but he is only acting that way to get what he wants. In a few chapters the blackmail will start and you will see his dark side come out. If you don't like non consensual sex please stop reading now. You have been warned!**

 **Disclaimer: JK is the only owner of HP**

 **Now onto the story :)**

 **Paper Airplanes**

 **Chapter 3**

On the evening of August 30th, Lucius sat in his study, going over some documents for Malfoy Enterprises. He was still allowed to oversee the main decisions made for the company until Draco graduated the following summer. After that he was to completely hand the company over to his son.

All of the meetings had to take place inside Malfoy Manor, as he was not allowed to leave the grounds. Lucius was not thrilled over the matter, but figured it could have been a lot worse; he could currently be rotting in a cell in Azkaban. Remembering the few months he had spent there two years ago made him shudder. House arrest was like a gift from Merlin; he had been one of the lucky Death Eaters, and was not about to start complaining.

He knew he would eventually have left the company to Draco, he just didn't think it would be so soon. There should have been years left before that transition took place. He was proud of his son; he was a smart boy. Well ...man now, who was cunning, determined and powerful. The Dark Lord had even taken him under his wing the year before, giving him training in the use of dark spells and curses. Draco really was completely capable of running the company, it just bothered Lucius that he was having to hand it over when he still felt so young.

Lucius was almost finished reading the last proposal in his stack when the door opened. A very happy Draco walked in without even a knock and strutted up to the desk. He plopped down in one of the guest chairs, and propped his feet on top of the desk, crossing one ankle over the other;

"Good evening father. He said cheerily.

"It seems to be." Lucius responded icily. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Draco smirked. "As you know I leave for my final year at Hogwarts tomorrow, and I wanted to give you some instructions for while I am gone."

Lucius put his quill down gracefully and looked up at his son. "Surely you know I am capable of running things like I have done your entire life."

"Oh you can continue to run the company as you are. My instructions have more to do with the state of The Manor, and changes I would like made to it while I am away."

"You are not changing the Manor; it is how it has been for centuries." Lucius reminded him sternly.

"Now father, you know I am the one in charge of the estate now. I can do whatever I want with it!" His smirk grew, "And if I want to paint every square inch magenta, I damn well will. I am the one who wears the Malfoy Crest Ring, not you. That means that I am in charge."

Lucius rubbed his temples to calm himself. He was silently cursing himself for raising Draco to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. "Fine. What would you like me to do?"

"I have several renovations I need you to do in the next ten months; two of which must be completed by Christmas."

"Are we expecting guests for Christmas Draco?"

"If everything goes according to plan, yes. Well, one guest anyway." Draco answered arrogantly.

Lucius sighed and picked up his quill; conjuring a fresh sheet of parchment. "Very well then, where would you like me to start?"

Draco stood and leaned against the desk. "The drawing room; I want it destroyed, and the space used to expand the dining room. It needs to look fresh, natural and bright...Lilac or aqua maybe, definitely no reds or greens. I'm sure mother would love to play a hand in it so you should ask her to take over there. When you are done with that, I want you to start on the Library. All of the extremely dark books should be moved to my private study behind my bookcase. I want the walls and ceilings painted a light cream to brighten up the room and make it a more cheerful. All hard furniture should be blonde woods and the sofas and chairs a mixture of citrus and verbena fabrics; drapes should be crisp white sheer linen."

Lucius wrote down all of the instructions and sat his quill down. "I think I see where this is going. The library Draco? Could you make it more obvious that you plan on inviting Miss Granger into our home?"

Draco smirked again and plopped back down in his chair. "Nothing gets past you...Are you ready for your instructions on the other two renovation projects?"

"Sure." He said uninterested.

"I want the small bedroom next to the Library converted into a study for Hermione. Make the color-scheme bright whites, teals and yellows."

Lucius noted his son's requests, moving the quill along the parchment. "She gets her own study...great. And the last project?

"I want the master suite to be warm grey with navy's and seafoam's for when I move in next summer."

His jaw dropped, "The Master Suite? Your mother and I's quarters?"

"That's the one."

"You aren't even married yet. You have no need for all of that space!"

"Ah, but I plan to be soon. I'd say as soon as next summer if things go the way I intend them to." Draco said cockily.

"You think you can convince Hermione Granger to marry you within a year?" Lucius suppressed a laugh. "You think I would allow you to sully our line with half-blood children?"

Draco cocked his head to the side and shot has father daggers with his eyes. "Who wears the ring father? That's right...I do. And you will never be able to tell me who to marry or what blood my children can have. She is the most powerful witch I have ever met, and we will have the most powerful children the world has ever seen; half blood or not."

Lucius chuckled, "You do have a point there. Even I cannot deny how powerful and intelligent she is." He scratched his head, "How do you plan on wooing her? She isn't fond of our family...especially not after what your Aunt Bella did to her here."

"I've already started wooing her. I apologized to her and her little friends in Diagon Alley last week."

"You think an apology is a start? After all of the horrible things you have said and done to her over the years?" Lucius almost laughed.

"That was just step one." He said annoyed. "She made Head Girl, and that means that we will be living together in the head dorms all year."

"I should have known she got the position." His chuckle finally escaped his throat, "This might actually work...and Salazar knows our family could use some good publicity. If you marry a muggle-born no one will believe we are still prejudice. Especially if your mother and I are shown happily welcoming her into the family."

"I am glad you finally see it that way father, things would have been quite unpleasant for you had you not."

Lucius rolled his eyes at the comment, "You have always obsessed over the girl, I am quite proud that you listened to me when I said Malfoy's always get what they want. You do have a backup in case she doesn't fall for your charms though right?"

"Of course I do, Merlin knows she's hard headed and isn't easily won over. No, I definitely have my work cut out for me...but I am up for the challenge. She will be mine in the end."

"You are most definitely my son."

"I have some of those spells the Dark Lord taught me saved for a rainy day. Two in particular should make her complaint; especially if I can get some dirt on her." Draco pulled a velvet bag out of his pocket and handed it to his father. "I also got her this in that jewelry store in Diagon Alley. Her birthday is in a few weeks, and I plan on giving it to her then."

Lucius opened the bag and let the item inside drop into his hand; it was a silver charm bracelet with four charms attached. One in particular caught his eye. "It's lovely, very her….I see that you have not forgotten the first time you met her." He fingered the charm that was shaped like a paper plane.

Draco took the bracelet back and tucked the velvet bag into his pocket again. "No I haven't...I knew from the moment I saw her that she was special...I knew I would never find anyone else quite like her." He turned to leave the office.

"Is that why you're punishing me? Because I forbade you from being friends with her? Because I forced you into bullying her and ruined any chance you'd have?"

"As I said...Nothing gets past you." He replied stiffly. "Owl me if you need my approval on anything."

"Draco." Lucius spoke up as his son reached the door.

He turned and faced his father again.

"Good Luck" He said honestly "And remember a Malfoy always…"

"Gets what a Malfoy wants." Draco finished. "Don't worry... I will."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Burrow was in a frenzy, as was typical for the morning the Hogwarts Express left platform nine and three quarters. Hermione had already loaded her trunk the evening before but placed a fresh feather-light charm on it. She started going through her room to made sure nothing had been forgotten.

As she went through her nightstand she tucked away the naughty lingerie she had worn for Charlie on multiple occasions. It would have been a nightmare if Molly had come through cleaning and seen some of the items she had hidden there. She also grabbed the four bottles of contraceptive potion she had left. She had bought six from a shop in wizard London after her affair had started; taking one on the first of every month.

As it was September first, it was time for another dose. She was contemplating taking one when she heard Ginny call from downstairs; it was time to go. Downing the little blue potion, she tossed the empty vial into her book bag before heading downstairs. She had considered not taking one this month since her and Charlie were not going to be shagging nonstop anymore, but decided to take the precaution just in case. What if she did decide to meet him in Hogsmeade? She didn't want to risk pregnancy if they had a random rendezvous; that would just get them caught even easier.

Ten minutes before eleven, the two Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione, apparated with their belongings straight onto the platform. With a quick greeting to many of their classmates, they climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express for their final year.

Harry and Ginny made their way over to meet Neville and Luna, while Hermione and Ron headed straight towards the prefect compartment. She was so excited for her final year; hopefully this year would be uneventful and she could make it through with little to no drama.

If only she knew what a certain Slytherin had in store for her. If only she knew what horrors were waiting for her in the future.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco had arrived at Platform nine and three quarters half an hour early; he wanted to beat everyone else to the prefect's compartment to keep a low profile. He did not know how the students were going to react to him coming back to Hogwarts at all; let alone their reaction to him being Head Boy. The Malfoys weren't popular in any circle at the current moment; Voldemort supporters hated them because they had betrayed the Dark Lord in the end. They also weren't very popular with anyone else because they had been death eaters for the majority of the war.

Draco loaded his trunk, sat down with another muggle book he knew Hermione had read (1984), and waited for the other prefects to start arriving. He couldn't wait to see her. Ever since he had touched her that day at Flourish and Blotts he couldn't stop thinking about how soft her skin was and how delightful she smelled. The fragrance of cinnamon and vanilla reminded him of warmth and comfort; something he had not been accustom to with the family life he had grown up with. He imagined it was what a real home would smell like, and she was what a real home would feel like; soft, warm and inviting. If he could get her to fall in love with him he would turn Malfoy Manor into just that. He would give her and their children every bit of warmth, comfort, and love he never received as a child.

The compartment door opened, bringing him out of his thoughts. It was just some Hufflepuff douche; MacMillman or something like that. He gave Draco a funny look and started to walk toward him; stopping when he noticed the Head Boy badge displayed on his chest.

"Well that's surprising." The douche said.

"What's surprising?" Draco asked politely while marking his page and closing the book.

A few more prefects had entered the compartment at this point; Hermione and Ron included. "I thought if McGonagall didn't make me Head Boy that it would at least be Ron." Ernie said arrogantly. "I mean the Weasley's were war heroes...you are just some scumbag death…"

"That's enough Macmillan!" A female voice broke through the tension. It was a good thing, as Draco had just been about to draw his wand on the little shit.

The douche turned toward Hermione. "Are you defending this piece of shite McGonagall made Head Boy Granger? After everything he has done to you the past seven years?"

"Malfoy and I have made peace with each other." She stated calmly. "The war is over now. It is no longer Order members versus Death Eaters. It's time we moved forward and got over the past. He is your Head Boy, McGonagall chose him for a reason, and you will respect him...or your prefect position will be revoked."

"Mione's right." Ron added. "We all need to respect the heads...even if we don't agree with the choices. This is McGonagall's first year as headmistress and we need to make things as easy on her as possible...especially since we are all still recovering from the war."

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said while they made their way to stand at the front of the crowd of prefects.

Draco stared at them, trying to pick up on their mannerisms toward each other. He was quite sure they weren't together; he had seen her reject him in the great hall after the final battle. But it had been almost three months and he had to make sure. He knew his plan would have to play out differently if she was involved with someone. He had one spell in particular he would use if she forced him to. Voldemort taking an interest in him after he let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts had been terrifying, but it also had its perks.

As the rest of the prefects filled up the compartment he noticed that the weasel seemed to give her puppy dog looks; he definitely still liked her as more than a friend. Hermione on the other hand, showed no interest whatsoever in her friend of seven years. Draco could tell he had nothing to worry about with Ron Weasley. His mood perked up instantly; in fact she seemed uninterested in any of the males in the compartment. He was going to use the train ride to his advantage and start the next step in his plan.

Making his way to the front, where they were standing, he extended his arm to the ginger. "Weasley...Thank you for the support, I am also hoping we can make McGonagall's year a smooth one."

"Uhhh, right." Ron said, clearly confused by the friendly tone in in Draco's voice.

"And thank you Granger for speaking up on my behalf." He said, turning toward the object of his affections. "Shall we get the meeting going so the prefects can start their patrols?"

"No problem." She nodded with a sweet smile, making his heart melt. Gods he loved the witch in front of him. "I think that is an excellent plan."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the meeting concluded, the rest of the prefects headed out to patrol the train and make sure the students were behaving. Draco and Hermione stayed behind to work out a basic prefect patrol schedule for the school year.

After only ten minutes they gave up, several prefects also played Quidditch or were in the choir and no one was sure what nights what they would be practicing yet. Anything they did today would be a waste of time.

"It's fine. We can ask for everyone's schedules at Friday's meeting." Hermione finally said, placing the partial schedule into her bag.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He sighed, "I was hoping to have time to talk to you alone anyway."

Her mouth gaped and her brow crinkled, "You were?"

"Yes, I was." He faked sincerity. "I may have apologized to you briefly last week in in Diagon Alley, but I don't think I quite covered it or explained myself properly."

"Okay." She finally replied, not quite sure how to proceed with his new attitude towards her.

"You see I wanted to make amends with all three of you, but I feel the most awful for how I treated you the past seven years." He started. "I mean... I did start the feud between myself, and Potter and Weasley first year. I insulted the Weasley's which turned them both against me. Though in my defense, they irritated me right back immediately and rubbed things in my face from day one as well."

"There's no denying that they had a hand in the rivalry." She agreed.

Feeling brave, he reached over and squeezed her hand, looking directly into her eyes. "You on the other hand did absolutely nothing to me...you did nothing, but I treated you way worse than anyone else in this school. I called you horrible names, and treated you like you didn't belong here. There were other muggle-borns I could have picked on...but because you became friends with those two and beat me in all of our classes I chose you to take all of my anger out on. You didn't deserve one bit of the strife I gave you….and for that I am truly sorry."

To his surprise, her face soured.

"So if it hadn't have been me it would have been other muggle borns?" She asked in outrage, pulling her hand away.

He pressed a hand to his forehead and sighed. Of course that is what she would have taken from his apology. "Honestly yes. My father raised me to believe blood status is everything and that people with magical blood lower than half bloods are abominations. I grew up with that, I never had a chance to think any different. And then the first one I meet... you, turns out to be smarter than any other witch in school." He sighed again. "I was humiliated, jealous, and I over-reacted."

"At least you can admit it, I guess." She said calmly, seeming to settle down a bit.

"I started questioning things in fourth year, but before I could fully change, the Dark Lord was back and was living in my house. I was stuck with my beliefs until Potter took him out... I am so grateful to the three of you that he is gone. Those were the worst years of my life and I want that life left in the past. My father is no longer in control of my inheritance or any of the estates; I am. That means I can think whatever I want without any backlash now...And I think that you are every bit of witch that I am wizard and you deserve every bit of your magic. You fought and won a war to prove it."

Hermione bit her lip, deep in thought about how to respond. "I want to hold a grudge...there has been nothing but bad blood between us" She paused, making him nervous "...but I was just preaching to Macmillan about how we need let go of the past. The war is over and we need to move forward and forget about old grudges and rivalries. So...If you can leave your blood prejudice behind and apologize to me than I can let go of the past and accept it."

"Thank you...It's a relief to finally get that off my chest actually, I thought about what I would say all summer." He smiled and squeezed her hand again. It wasn't quite the response he was hoping for, but it was a start. "My family was on the wrong side of the war Granger, I can't thank you enough for fighting for the right side and putting an end to the nightmare the Dark Lord created."

"Your welcome, I didn't have a choice really. He would have had me killed if he had won the war." She bit her lip again and sighed. "I guess now that I think about it you didn't really have a choice for which side to be on either."

"Unfortunately I was born to be on that side...weather I wanted to be or not." He said.

She looked at him sadly, thinking he had actually been misjudged this whole time. Thinking his true self must have had to stay hidden his whole life. "If you don't mind me asking...you mentioned fourth year, what made you start questioning things fourth year?"

He chuckled. "You did."

"Me?"

"Yes you. At the Yule Ball. You entered the great hall looking more beautiful than any of the pureblood witches there; on the arm of Viktor Krum no less." He chuckled again. "I was taught that muggle borns were filthy and ugly...but there you were. Nothing filthy about you. Looking prettier than any other witch there."

She blushed. "Really? That's umm...rather surprising."

"I'm not blind Granger." He reassured her, making her blush even more. "At the time I was furious with myself for thinking that...but here we are almost four years later...and I now realize that your blood has nothing to do with how smart or beautiful you are."

"That's very sweet. I'm glad you're finally getting to be who you want to be...without your father's influence."

"Me too." He faked a solemn grimace. "It made it quite difficult to make friends who actually care. Crabbe and Goyle were more lackeys than actual comrades. All my other relationships have always been more about political power than companionship. I was honestly quite jealous of your relationship with Potter and Weasley."

She ran her thumb over the back of his hand in comfort. He could tell that she was pitying him, but he was counting it as a win.

"Do you think we could be ever be friends?" He asked. "I've never really had and real friends other than Blaise and Theo, as I was always only allowed to be friends with other purebloods."

"If you can continue to act like you have today, I think we will end up being friends." She agreed. "But resort to how you used to act around me, then things will stay the same. The result is up to you."

"I would honestly love it if our Heads Dorm could be a relaxing, stress free environment." He tried to convince her that he had changed.

Prefects started to re-enter the compartment, cutting their conversation short. She smiled at him sweetly and gave his shoulder a squeeze before heading over to greet Ron.

Her touch left him tingling, even through his clothing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione entered the Great Hall; she couldn't wait to get a glimpse of Charlie. It had only been a week since she had last seen him, but she had missed him terribly. Her eyes immediately scanned the head table, looking for a blur of red hair and his mischievous smile. She spotted him sitting next to a young raven haired witch she didn't recognize, but she smiled at the sight of him anyway.

His eyes locked onto hers from across the room and he sent her a flirty wink while grinning from ear to ear. Now that he was within her sight again she felt like a weight had been lifted. He was right there; close enough to touch. She knew she had been right in thinking how much worse it would have been if she'd had to go the whole year without seeing him. She could control her hormones until next summer, she just wanted to be close to him and talk to him whenever she felt like it. They could do this; they could get through this year and then be together.

Next year they could go out on a real date and pretend that they had been dancing around their feelings for each other for a year. They would tell the Weasley's how they felt about each other, but that they had waited until after she graduated to do anything about it. That was the plan they had agreed upon. As she sat at the Gryffindor table she wished this year would hurry up so they could finally be together for real.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Draco sat at the Slytherin table, he tried to spot her, but the crowd was still too thick and he missed the looks she was giving to his soon to be professor. He was receiving a lot of dirty looks from several people, Slytherin's included. He sighed and kept his head down. He was glad he wouldn't have to share a dorm or common room with any of them anymore.

"Draco my man!" He heard a deep voice call out loudly. He looked up to see Blaise Zabini sliding into the seat beside him.

"Hello Blaise. How was Italy this summer?"

"Peaceful, how was the manor?"

Draco grinned almost evilly and showed him the ring on his finger. "Mine now. Father had to pass the control onto me. Everything except for the company is in my control until I get that as well when I graduate. I've been driving him crazy all summer with demands."

Blaise chuckled and slapped the table. "Sooo, finally going to go after what...or I mean _who_ you really want now that dear old Lucius can't threaten your inheritance?"

"Already on it." Draco smirked, "We're both the Heads this year which means…"

"You'll be sharing a dorm." Blaise interrupted while nodding. "Lucky you."

Draco proceeded to tell him everything that had happened in Diagon Alley the previous week and on the train that day.

"Sounds like you're off to a good start then." Blaise commented. "Let me know if you need my help in any way. I'd love to see the look on the weasels face if you end up with her."

"That will be a nice little perk won't it?" He asked rhetorically. "Though there actually is something you could do for me this year."

"What's that?"

"You can keep Pansy away from me."

Blaise chuckled deeply. "You never should have slept with her; it only encouraged her to be clingier."

"I know." Draco groaned. "My dick just seems to have a mind of its own. It couldn't get what it really wanted so it went for the easiest thing nearby."

"Ah shit...speak of the devil." Blaise tried to warn him, but it was too late. Pansy had already squeezed herself between the two of them.

"Draco, I missed you. Why didn't you owl me this summer?" She asked sickeningly sweet.

"I was busy." He said coldly. "The Malfoy Estate is in my control now so I had lots of things to do. I didn't have time for social calls."

She ignored his tone and fingered his head boy badge on his chest. "Why didn't you tell me you made head boy?" She squealed in delight. "That means you get your own private dorm. Think of all the crazy things we could do in there Draco." She winked.

Luckily for him, the new headmistress clinked her glass at that moment, signaling the start of the term feast.

Several announcements were made, including some new teachers. The new Potions professor was a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair that used to work for St. Mungo's. The new Transfiguration was announced next; a Ravenclaw that graduated five years ago named Linda McElroy. She was quite pretty and sitting next to some red head that he was pretty sure was a Weasley. He discovered he was correct as the man was announced as Charlie Weasley, the new Care of Magical Creatures professor.

He inwardly groaned at the thought of being taught by a Weasley, in a class he was still taking. His father loved rare magical creatures and had taken to collecting them. Draco had stayed in the class after OWL year to impress his father, what a waste he felt like that was now.

He was trying to pay attention to the sorting when he felt a feminine hand slide up his thigh and start to rub him through his pants; Pansy of course. This was going to be a long meal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The Head dorms are through here." McGonagall said as they arrived at a portrait of a dragon. "Password is Hungarian Horntail."

They followed her into the living area of their new home for the next ten months. Hermione's eyes lit up as she took in the surroundings of black's, greys, greens, and golds. Draco kept his eyes firmly locked on her. He loved the glimmer in her eyes as she looked from the large marble fireplace to the fully stocked kitchenette. The room was nice; not as nice as The Manor, but it would do. It was far nicer than the Slytherin dorms, which was not only freezing, but did not have Hermione Granger in it. He fully planned to make love to her against every surface in this room by the end of the year.

"I have heard you two have made amends with each other and plan on working together effectively this year. I am very proud of you both." The headmistress said with a small smile. "You each have your own bedroom. Miss Granger's is the one on the right. There's only one bathroom so you will have to work out a schedule amongst yourselves."

"Thank you Headmistress." Hermione responded as she stroked the charcoal velvet fabric of the two armchairs by the fireplace. "I am sure we can manage."

"I will let you two get settled." McGonagall said as she made her way back to the exit. "I will see you in the morning for schedule handouts. Congratulations to both of you."

The click of the portrait sent a delightful chill down Draco's spine; they were alone at last. He watched her set her bag down on one of the chairs, a look of complete comfort and happiness on her face. It took all the strength he had not to jump on her right then. He wanted to kiss her and never ever stop. He wanted to push her down on the sofa and rip all of her clothes off piece by piece. He wanted to be so far inside her that they could never fully separate.

A huge grin spread across Hermione's face, pulling him from his fantasies. "Want to see the bathroom?" She asked as she ran to it without waiting for his answer.

He chuckled at her childishness. He would have to behave himself long enough to woo her properly.

"Holy cow...come see the size of this tub!" She screamed.

His smile grew as he followed her into the bathroom. He had to admit that it was quite nice; there was a separate tub from the shower and about five different types of tile that all coordinated.

"Do you get this excited every year?" He asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, still clearly quite happy. "Not since first year."

"Muggles aren't used castles I'll take it?" He asked interested. There were two separate sinks and he started to mess with the one closest to the door.

"Not so much."

He stated to go through the cabinet on his side of the bathroom. "Do you think we could make a deal?"

She had been playing with all of the faucets and dispensers around the tub, but looked up slightly confused. "What kind of deal?"

"I promise not to give any of my friends access to our dorms if you promise not to give access to yours?"

"Why? Don't like the idea of Harry or Ron around?" She giggled.

"No... Not particularly. But my main goal is keeping Pansy out. If she hears your friends have been allowed in she will demand I give her the location and password. I'd like to avoid that at all costs."

"I thought you liked Pansy?" She asked interested.

"Oh heavens no." He laughed. "She clings to me, and I act polite because my father and hers do business. Now that I will be in charge of the company starting next summer I can be friends with whoever I want. All the racist old codgers can take a hike as far as I'm concerned."

She turned off all the faucets and chuckled with a smile. "You know...you're different than I thought you were."

He smiled back, loving the way she was currently looking at him. Things were progressing faster than he expected them to. At this point he'd surely be able to kiss her by her birthday in a few weeks. "I'm trying."

"You'll get there." She encouraged him as she stood up.

He stared at her silently for a few moments, just enjoying being in her presence without insults being thrown back and forth.

"Well I think I am going to take a long hot bath." Hermione broke the silence, accioing her towel and pajamas from her trunk. "This tub is calling my name."

"Can't say I blame you." Draco responded. "I have an identical one in my bathroom at The Manor."

"Of course you would…" Hermione scoffed. "Goodnight Draco." She smiled sweetly at him hinting for him to leave.

"Oh so you don't want me to join you then?" He asked sarcastically. Even though bathing with her in a large tub was something he would immensely enjoy. It was in fact something he planned on doing many times over the course of the year, but if he told her that now it would only scare her off.

She scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Relax Hermione...I am only joking." He wasn't joking, but he made his way to the door anyway. "I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit."

"Well I do find harmless joking Draco to be a vast improvement over the old one." She said as she turned the water on.

"I really am working on it," He replied honestly. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight" She responded as he closed the door behind him.

He listened carefully to the noises in the bathroom as he heard the water turn off, and finally the sounds of her moaning as she slid into the huge heated tub. He hardened at the sound and tried imagining what she was doing in there. He hoped she was thinking about him; he had been quite charming to her that day after all. He rubbed himself through his pants thinking about what she would look like naked, possibly touching herself in the tub.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts, realizing he shouldn't be wasting his time with her distracted by fantasizing about her. For now he needed to go through her things to find out more about her. He needed information he could use to gain her trust and adoration.

With a quick glance around the room, he spotted her book bag in the chair she had sat it in earlier. He quietly creeped over, listening to make sure she was still in the bath before unzipping it. Sounds of water swishing and light humming could be heard; he still had plenty of time.

Inside the bag there were three school books, one muggle novel called "You Belong to Me"(he hoped she would one day see the irony in this), and the list she had started of Prefect rounds. The muggle book might come in handy if he could get a copy and read it, but other than that there was nothing of value.

Wanting to see if there were any small items he might have missed, he felt around in the bottom of the bag. There seemed to be only the fabric lining at the bottom and he was about to abandon it when something cold brushed his knuckle. His fingers suddenly clutched onto a small glass vial, and he pulled it out. He curiously looked the vial over, trying to figure out what had been in it.

Upon further inspection he noticed a drop of blue liquid at the bottom. There were a few common potions that particular shade of blue that he knew of, so he knew he would need to smell it. As careful as possible, he took off the topper and sniffed. The smell gave the potion away; he immediately knew what had been in there, and he was not happy.

He heard the drain in the bathroom, and quickly put her bag back the way he found it; tucking the vial into his pocket. Knowing he needed to get out of the living area before she exited the bathroom, he headed to his bedroom. He was way too angry about his discovery and knew no good would come from her seeing him in his current state. If he saw her again tonight he was bound to do something he would regret, and it would not help him win her over in the long run.

Upon entering his room, he immediately cast a silencing spell and threw his bedside lamp across the room; smashing it to pieces. She had taken a contraceptive potion earlier that day, the drops smelled too fresh to have been taken longer ago than that. That meant that she was sexually active with someone; someone who was not Draco Malfoy. He had hoped she was still a virgin and that he would be her first. His discovery had destroyed that fantasy in an instant.

Draco was angrier than he could ever remember being and it was driving him to a new plan. He was going to find out who it was and he was going to put a stop to it. Hermione was his witch. And no one, not even whoever this guy is, was going to change that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the world...Of Harry Potter anyway.**

 **Paper Airplanes**

 **Chapter 4**

Draco tossed and turned most of the night, racking his brain to figure out who it was Hermione could be sleeping with. It had to be someone at the school, or she wouldn't have needed that damn potion. His first thought was that maybe she was actually with the weasel in some way or another, but he realized that was highly unlikely. He had just watched their interactions on the train and she was definitely not letting that bozo anywhere near her knickers. Several options ran through his head; each more unlikely than the next.

Finally throwing the blankets off of himself, he made his way to the bathroom and turned the water to the hottest setting. He climbed in and continued to try and figure out the identity of his new enemy; the man who was getting what should be his. His thoughts left him with one conclusion; he was going to have to keep a close eye on her if he was going to discover who it was.

After a long shower, he went back to his room to dress for the day. He stared at himself in the mirror for a bit before heading back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He had obviously spent longer in his room than he thought, because Hermione was just coming out of the bathroom from getting ready for the day herself; and he ran right into her. Her forehead hit his chin which made him bite his tongue; so hard that he could taste blood.

"Watch where you're going you filthy little mudblood whore!" Draco spat in his anger. Although he was already inwardly groaning at his momentary lapse in judgement.

Her mouth gaped and her face got heated. She had no idea what had caused him to do a 180 from the evening before; but she took a deep breath to calm herself and closed her mouth. "I'm not sure what's got you in a mood, but you are taking it out on the wrong person. Get your head out of your own arse Malfoy! You might just discover there are other people who live on this planet as well." She grabbed her bag and left for breakfast, slamming the painting shut on her way out.

He yelled and clapped his head to his forehead. She had called him Malfoy instead of Draco, and he knew what he had said caused her to take a step back with him. That was the opposite of what he was trying to do, and he knew he would have to do something pretty spectacular to make up for his cruel words. He checked the time and realized he needed to finish getting ready for the day. The heads were needed at breakfast early to help pass out class schedules to everyone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco's first class turned out to be Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Weasley. He was actually thankful that Hermione had dropped this class after OWL year. He didn't think he could stand a class with her giving him the cold shoulder. While they had helped pass out schedules that morning he tried to catch her eye and apologize, but she avoided him like the plague. He knew he had messed up from the second that sentence escaped his lips, but the damage had already been done. She hadn't even glanced his way the entire morning and had left the Great Hall early to go to her first class.

Why he had reacted that way to her that morning, he still wasn't quite sure. Yes she was sleeping with someone that wasn't him, but he knew that she wouldn't just stay single for the rest of her life. He also knew that she was unaware of how he felt about her. But finding out her affections lay elsewhere had hit a nerve. If he was going to get her to marry him someday he had a lot of work to do. If he wanted to get her to join him for Christmas at The Manor he needed to stay calm when there was conflict. Draco knew just what he needed to do to get back on the right track, but he would have to get her to talk to him first.

He had finally made his way down to Quidditch pitch where they were required to meet for class that morning. He was quite curious as to why they would be meeting there for the first lesson. It seemed each Care of Magical Creatures Professor was going to be weirder than the last. Hagrid had brought dangerous and ugly creatures, which was at least entertaining even if he couldn't stand the half-giant oaf. And Professor Grubbly Plank had been boring and favored the women. Now he was going to be taught by a Weasley who was having them meet at the Quidditch pitch.

Blaise suddenly appeared next to him, dragging him out of his thoughts. "Wonder what kind of creature likes to play Quidditch?"

"Probably a creature with wings." Draco replied dully.

"I'm sure whatever it is has to be better than anything Hagrid or Plank ever brought. I swear if I see one more animal that makes the girls squeal I'm going to hurl." Blaise fake gagged.

"Well the Professor is a Weasley so I'm sure it will be dull and drab. Their father is obsessed with muggles, so I'm sure it's probably house sparrows or something equally as lame." He seemed quite uninterested.

"I doubt it will be lame if what's in those crates is what I think it is." Blaise smirked as they could now see Charlie and an unknown wizard coming across the pitch. There were four large crates levitating behind them.

"And what do you thinks in there?" Draco asked, slightly more intrigued.

"Well our new professor may be a Weasley, but it's Charlie Weasley."

"You say that like his name is supposed to mean something to me."

"Charlie Weasley; the guy who brought the dragon into the final battle and took out all of the giants and trolls. He used to be a dragon tamer in Romania until his leg got injured in the war." Blaise said as if it was the most obvious thing. "There was a whole story on him in the Prophet back in June. Didn't you see it?"

"Obviously not, I avoided the papers during my father's trial, so I must have missed it." Draco yawned. "So you think he brought dragons here for our first class?"

"For our class anyway." Blaise responded. "I mean our class is only seventh and eighth years. It's not like any of us are inexperienced..."

He was cut off by the arrival of their professor. "Gather around everyone, I have something quite special to kick off the year with." Charlie said with a large smile.

Draco and Blaise noticed all of the females in the class were practically drooling over the new Professor and his charming smile. They inwardly groaned and Blaise whispered about how long the year was going to be if the professor was going to be getting all of the action from the ladies.

"This is Alex, my old flat mate from the dragon reserve I used to work at in Romania." Charlie continued. "And he has brought us a once in a lifetime opportunity with him. Two of these crates contain Romanian Longhorns, and the one on the end is a Swedish Short-Snout. They are all still practically babies and only started flying last week. They do not have full range of their fire yet, but if they get scared they can breathe small flames up to two feet at this point."

A seventh year Ravenclaw girl Draco did not know adjusted her top before flirtingly asking a question. "What's in the last crate professor?"

Draco rolled his eyes while Blaise whispered, "See what I told you, all the action."

"Brooms." Charlie answered, clearly uninterested in the girl. "Enough brooms for all of us in fact. I figured you wouldn't want to risk any of your own personal broomsticks...even if their flames are still quite small."

Dean Thomas raised his hand at this point, "Brooms?...does that mean we are going to get to fly with the dragons?"

"It does." Their professor said as if it was the greatest thing in the world. "I won't force you if you don't like flying, but this is literally a once in a lifetime opportunity...unless any of you plan on working on a dragon reserve yourselves one day."

As Charlie started to pass out the brooms, even Draco had to admit that this was going to be extremely wicked. Grabbing a Cleansweep 7 for himself, he headed over closer toward the crates with everyone else. Charlie and Alex opened the first crate and a small green dragon climbed out, stretching its wings and blowing smoke through its nostrils.

"This is Mandy, one of the Romanian Longhorns. She's eight weeks old." He said as she took off into the sky.

They started to open the next crate, a smaller dragon mainly dark brown, with a tan tummy crawled out. It hissed and a small flame made all of the students step back several steps. Charlie and Alex chuckled at the group as it took off into the sky. "That was Pike, the Swedish Short-Snout. He is only six weeks but packs more heat and already flies faster."

They opened the final crate and an identical dragon to Mandy erupted and chased after her, not giving the group a second glace. "And that was Morty, Mandy's twin. He is slightly bigger and has darker markings around his eyes."

The group stared in wonder as the three dragons chased each other around the pitch, breathing their still small embers at each other; it was obvious they were playing. Most of them hadn't seen a live dragon since the Triwizard tournament four years ago, and hardly any of them had seen a baby dragon period.

Charlie and Alex mounted their own brooms. "Everyone knows the Aguamenti charm just in case right?" Alex asked with a chuckle.

"We have cast protective barriers around the pitch so the dragons can't wander past the stadium. Everyone who wants to fly with Mandy, Morty and Pike should mount their brooms now. Everyone who does not wish to fly please make your way to the stands to observe their flight patterns and movements." Charlie said.

No one went to the stands; not even Daphne Greengrass, the most feminine girl in the group. They all mounted their brooms, and he heard Blaise snigger in his excitement.

"This is going to be the fucking sweetest. The rest of the school is going to be so jealous when they hear what we got to do."

Draco shook his head and laughed; he had to admit that this was the coolest thing any of the professors had ever done for a class. And the rest of the school would definitely be jealous. If Charlie had done stuff like this for fun, maybe he was the one good seed in the clan of Weasley's.

"Don't get too close and under no circumstances should you attempt to touch one of them." Charlie explained. "Alex and I will take off first; everyone else can follow at your leisure."

"3...2...1" The two older wizards took off into the sky. Blaise was the first of the students to follow, screaming like he was having the time of his life. Dean Thomas yelled that this was better than a roller coaster; whatever that was.

Draco took off himself; the Swedish Short-Snout immediately following him. Pike was close on his tail and he could feel heat behind him; he laughed and sped up. He surprisingly didn't feel threatened; it was perhaps one of the funnest things he had ever done in his life. It was thrilling to be chased by a playful baby dragon, and for the first time that day he forgot about his spat with Hermione.

A few minutes later Blaise sped past them, and Pike went after him instead; Draco rose higher into the air to watch the commotion. Everyone was having the time of their lives; they all seemed so happy to be chased by baby dragons.

After over an hour Professor Weasley called for them to come back down. Draco and the rest of the class landed while he and Alex wrestled the dragons into their crates.

"I know that was fun and you're probably thinking that this class is going to be all fun and games." Charlie said. "But this is still a class, and unfortunately I have to give you an assignment. Due next Tuesday, I want a fourteen inch essay on the flight patterns and markings of both dragon breeds you saw here today and the differences between the two breeds."

Everyone left, chatting about how that was the best class any of them had ever had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

None of his other classes had been quite as enjoyable as Care of Magical Creatures though; Double potions with the Gryffindor's had been a nightmare. Hermione still wouldn't look at him; she had rushed off before he had even finished cleaning his station. Also the new potions master was more dull and drab than even his late Godfather. Charms had been okay, but he didn't share that class with Hermione. His mind kept going over his plan to get her to forgive him for his outburst that morning, and he almost missed what the homework assignment was.

As he sat down next to Blaise at the Slytherin table for dinner, he rested his chin on his fist and sighed.

"Who kicked your puppy?" Blaise asked as he loaded mashed potatoes onto his plate. "You've been in a foul mood since Potions."

He groaned and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "I fucked up. I found out something I didn't like, and I took it out on Hermione this morning."

"What was it..., and what in Merlin's name did you do to the poor girl?"

"I may have gone through her bag." Blaise cringed at Draco's words. "And I discovered an empty contraceptive potion bottle in it."

"So you thought she was already in a relationship with someone, and you got pissed right?"

Draco nodded.

"What happened? What did you say to her?" Blaise sighed.

Draco cringed at the memory. "I ran into her as she was coming out of the bathroom this morning and….I may have told her to…. Watch where you're going you filthy little mudblood whore."

Blaise dropped his fork and rubbed his face with his hands. "Are you kidding me Draco? You know for a smart guy who also happens to be one of the most attractive men in this school, you really are an idiot when it comes to women."

"I know." He said through gritted teeth. "I regretted it the moment the words came out, but... she ran off before I could apologize. She's been avoiding me all day, and won't even look at me."

"You do realize there could be many explanations for that bottle right?" Blaise said. "Hell, it could have been Weaselette's and ended up in Granger's bag by mistake. Potter, and she-weasel have been together forever now; no doubt she takes the potion."

"I never even thought of that." Draco groaned. "I might be pissed for nothing."

"Not to mention." Blaise continued. "You said there was a nice moment between you and her in Diagon Alley last week. You agreed to put the past behind you and move forward."

"Yes...what's your point?"

"Well she knew you would be sharing a dorm...what if she just wanted to be prepared if things became heated in your own private dorm."

A smirk appeared on Draco's face at the thought, and he finally started to pile some food on his plate. "I guess it's possible." His mood improved at the possibility that she wasn't having sex with anyone, and might be interested in it with him.

As he was close to finishing his dinner, he decided to glance up at her; he wanted to see her beautiful face as he planned on how to make things right with her. She was chatting animatedly at something Potter said as she took polite bites of roast chicken.

As he continued to watch her though, he saw something that changed his mood back to brooding. She was looking down the length of the Gryffindor table and smiled at something. His mood soured even more when he saw her bite her lip in a seductive grin and give someone a flirty wink. He looked frantically; trying to spot the identity of the man receiving such a look from her. He threw his fork down as he realized he must have missed whoever it was. As far as he could tell no one was looking at her or even smiling in her direction. If only he had looked a little farther down; to the heads table specifically. If he had, he would have seen the hungry look his favorite new professor was giving her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner that evening, Hermione decided to take the long way back to the heads dorms; she wasn't ready to go face her roommate yet. She had thought that maybe her nemesis of seven years had grown up, but after his outburst that morning she wasn't so sure. It was Malfoy after all, and what he did this morning was exactly what she had expected him to do when she received her letter that summer. What was odd was the way he had pretended to be nice for two days before reverting back to his old self. So much for wishing for a drama free year, she thought to herself as she walked.

She was passing through a deserted hallway when two arms grabbed her. One hand covered her mouth while the other snaked around her waist and dragged her backwards into a nearby classroom. She thrashed and kicked trying to get free until she heard the familiar chuckle of the man she loved. As she relaxed into his embrace, he finally let her go.

"Charlie!" She whispered angrily as she turned to face him. "What if someone saw? It's only the first day and you can't …"

He cut her off with a passionate kiss. Pulling her body as close as possible against his own. His tongue entered her mouth and she melted into him.

"I missed you too love." He whispered, finally pulling back. "Don't worry no one saw."

"How do you know no one saw?" She breathed as she leaned into him; her knees having gone weak from his touch.

"I asked Harry to borrow this for a couple of hours tonight..." He held up the Marauder's map. "I watched your dot on the map, and when I saw you were coming down this hallway I put a silencing charm on this room and waited for you to pass."

"As much as I am dying for you to throw me on that desk and have your way with me...this is a very bad idea."

He kissed her again, running one hand through her hair while gripping her back with the other. She kissed back, not able to resist the temptation anymore; she had missed him terribly after all.

"I promise not to make this a habit." He breathed. "I just wanted to let you know that there is a hollow tree by the black lake. It's the largest one on the east side. Every day I am going to leave you a note in the hollow. I wanted you to know so we can communicate with little risk."

"That's perfect Charlie!" She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. He immediately deepened it and pulled her hips into him; he wanted her to feel what she was doing to him. He had missed her even more than he imagined, and was so happy she was in his arms again; even if it was only for a few minutes.

She pulled away slowly, clearly out of breath.

"Have you thought anymore about meeting me at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade?" He asked, leaning his forehead against hers. "The first trip lands on your birthday."

She nodded, "Yes...I want to, I'm nervous about it, but I'm going crazy without you. I'll be there."

He grinned before claiming her lips again.

"Are you absolutely positively no one is around?" She asked between kisses.

Charlie checked the map again. "One-hundred percent. We are completely alone and the room is silenced."

She jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist with a seductive smile.

He moaned into the kiss and pressed her body against the wall. "Act like that and I won't be able to last until Hogsmeade." He growled.

Hermione slid her wand from her pocket and cast a confundus charm on the door. "Now you don't have to." She whispered into the kiss. "You'll have to be fast, but I want you to take me right here against this wall."

Charlie didn't have to be told twice. He reached a hand up her skirt and ripped her panties off, tucking them into his pocket. He crushed his lips against hers again while sliding his hand slowly up her thigh; slipping his fingers between her folds. "Fuck." He cursed, "How did you get so wet so fast?"

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck to hold herself up as she continued to kiss him. "It's always my reaction to you. Now we can save the foreplay for Hogsmeade, please just fuck me already." She pleaded.

He used his chest to brace her against the wall while he removed his hardened length from his pants. Positioning himself at her entrance; he gripped her hips before pushing into her. She moaned loudly and tightened her arms and legs around him, forcing him even deeper inside of her. It was a good thing he had placed a silencing charm earlier because neither of them were being quiet.

Charlie walked her over to the desk and laid her back against it before thrusting in and out of her slowly. "Touch yourself while I fuck you." He commanded.

Biting her lip while trying to keep quiet she did as he said, rubbing herself in circles. He gripped her hips tightly; pulling her into his every thrust. "Harder." She cried.

He hit her hand out of the way and started rubbing her clit with his thumb, fucking her as hard and fast as he physically could.

Moments later she screamed as he brought her to her first orgasm since the morning he left. It only took him a few more thrusts before he joined her, collapsing on top of her.

"I love you Charlie." She whispered as she kissed his face, holding him against her.

He chuckled as he pulled out, "Gods I love you too Hermione….more than you know."

They adjusted their clothes and kissed a few more times before heading toward the door. He had refused to give her back her panties; stating that he needed them more than she did while throwing her a devilish grin.

"I'll head out first." He said. "Wait five minutes and then go straight to your dorm okay?"

She nodded and stole one more slow passionate kiss.

"Don't forget to check our tree tomorrow okay?" He smiled, forcing himself to pull away.

"I won't" She promised before he closed the door behind him, leaving her alone again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco kept pacing in front of the fireplace; he didn't understand why she hadn't come back after dinner yet. Knowing her she had probably just gone to the library, but he couldn't shake the awful feeling that she met up with whomever she had been winking at during dinner.

He was just about to head to the library to look for her when the portrait door finally swung open. Hermione's hair and clothing seemed slightly ruffled and she looked like she was in a very good mood. The sight of her let Draco know his suspicions on her whereabouts had been correct; she had just been thoroughly ravished. He got nauseous at the thought and wanted to go throw her against the wall and punish her for sleeping with someone else, but he had a job to do if he was going to win her over. He pushed the thoughts of her screaming in pleasure under another man out of his head, and stepped forward trying to block her path to her room.

Her mood immediately soured, and she turned away from him; trying to go the long way around the furniture. He spoke up before she got very far.

"Hermione can you please wait and let me explain!" He pleaded.

She turned to look at him, disappointment and disgust written on her face. "There's nothing to explain Malfoy, you did what you always do. You called me vile names and acted like you are better than me because of your status...You did exactly what I expected you to do."

He stepped closer toward her; she even smelled of sex and sandalwood. He cringed at both her words and the discovery of her evening activities. "I'm not like that anymore...I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I was pissed about something and I took it out on you. I was vile, stupid and I'm sorry." He finished.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you're sorry. Goodnight." She huffed and tried to get around him again.

He ran in front of her, not wanting to end the night with her still hating him. "I regretted what I said the moment that sentence slipped out. I am truly sorry for my outburst Hermione...please let me make it up to you."

She sighed "Look, can we just try to get through this year as effectively as possible without ripping each other's throats out?"

"I want more than that." He said honestly. "I want us to get along and be a team...I want us to be-" He cut himself off knowing now was not the time to tell her the truth of how he felt about her.

"You want us to be what?" She asked impatiently

"I want us to friends." He claimed. "I don't have many...mostly because I don't know how to treat people... But I'm working on it. I didn't show it today, but I am. Please give me a chance. I know I don't deserve it, but you're one of the only people at this school who won't judge me for my past."

Hermione sighed again. She really wanted to take another hot bath to wash all of the stickiness from between her legs off, but knew she needed to deal with the situation in front of her. She only hoped he couldn't smell Charlie on her. "I don't know...there is a lot of bad blood between us. I wanted to turn over a new leaf and put the past behind us...but I don't trust you."

He huffed in defeat. "I get it, I'm not worth the trouble." He stepped aside to let her go back to her room.

"Look Malfoy...I really just want to get a bath and go to bed right now. It's been a long first day back. Tomorrow night after dinner…" She took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to offer him. "We can talk and get to know each other better. And if you want you can tell me about what's really bothering you."

He stepped forward and hugged her gently, trying not to scare her off again. "You're the first person other than Blaise who has ever asked me about what's bothering me," He said faking sadness. "You're the best person I know Hermione Granger...that's why I want you as a friend. I could use people in my life who actually care about me."

She patted his back, slightly shocked by his admissions. "I forgive you Draco. We just need time to get used to each other."

He grinned over her shoulder, knowing he had tricked her into forgiving him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the owner of all things HP**

 **Paper Airplanes**

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning, Draco woke up early to get a head start on the next step of his plan. He had spent part of his summer learning how to cook from the house elves and was going to test out his new skills. One of the muggle books he read said that women love a man who can cook, and he went with it to impress Hermione. His plan was to cook her favorite breakfast, and have it waiting for her when she woke as an apology for his outburst.

He showered quickly before creeping down to the kitchen to get the ingredients. Fifth year while his family had questioned Kreature, Draco privately asked about all of Hermione's favorite foods in case he ever had the chance to dine with her someday. He was going to make today that day.

There was a small round kitchen table next to the kitchenette, and he set it with a small vase of fresh snapdragons in the center before starting breakfast. He started a tea kettle boiling before chopping the fruits and vegetables and setting two skillets to heat up on the stove. Pouring each of them a cup of steaming hot earl grey tea and placing one cinnamon stick in each one; he set them down on the counter just as Hermione emerged from her room. No one looked as good as she did in the school uniform, and he had to force himself not to let his mind wander.

She looked at him nervously before inching her way closer; setting her bag down on the sofa.

"What's all this?"

"Breakfast." He explained with a large smile as he started scrambling the eggs in a large bowl. "For both of us if you'll join me please?"

She contemplated his offer for a moment before sitting at the kitchen table apprehensively. "Alright."

"Consider this my olive branch." He said as he set her cup of tea on the table in front of her. "I don't want to fight anymore...I'm sick of conflict."

She looked skeptically at the tea placed in front of her. It was exactly the way she always prepared it for herself.

"Oh… sorry. I made your tea the same way I like mine." He lied. "I should have waited and asked." He started to grab her cup knowing she would stop him.

"No, no." She said with a small smile and picked it up. "This is actually my favorite way as well."

"Really?" He faked. She nodded. "I guess I'll just have to make sure our cupboard is fully stocked of cinnamon sticks at all times. You know... so we don't fight over them." He joked.

She giggled. "You know you're the first person I've ever lived with that likes it the same way as I do. My parents liked it strait, and the Weasleys all drink English Breakfast with cream and sugar."

"I've never met anyone else who like it this way either...looks like we actually have something in common then." He agreed as he stirred bacon, tomatoes, and mushrooms into the egg mixture; before splitting it between the two skillets. "So you said you lived with the Weasleys?" He asked curiously. He knew that she had spent a lot of time with them, but he hadn't realized just how much.

"Pretty much every summer since Voldemort returned." She replied honestly and took a sip of her tea. Looking quite comforted by the taste.

"Why didn't you spend this past summer with your parents...if you don't mind me asking?" He flipped the eggs and added some cheese to each one.

She looked solemn and bit her lip. "They umm, don't exactly know who I am right now."

He scooped both omelets onto two plates and added some garnishes to the top. "What do you mean they don't know who you are?"

"I altered their memories and sent them to Australia with new identities. That was before I went on the run with Harry and Ron last year, as I was trying to protect them in case death eaters went after them. I was going to go find them and undo it...but I was worried they would ban me from coming back to school. So Mr. and Mrs. Weasley let me stay with them. They said next summer they would come with me and help me take the spell off."

Adding some fruit onto their plates and the finishing touches, he placed one in front of her; officially serving her breakfast. "That makes sense. You wanted to finish school before setting things back to normal." He commented as he finally joined her at the table with his own omelet in hand. "So they couldn't keep you from the wizarding world?"

"That's exactly it." She nodded before taking a bite of the breakfast he had made her. "Oh Draco." She moaned after her first bite. "This is heavenly."

He smirked, he would definitely be making her say those things, and make those noises after other activities he had planned for the future.

"Don't tell me that this is your favorite breakfast as well?" She asked as she ate.

He knew if he lied and said this was his favorite she would be suspicious, so he told her as close to the truth as he deemed fit. "No, uh, I was sneaking food from the kitchens to make this and asked the house elves if they knew what your favorite breakfast was. One that seemed slightly drunk off butterbeer told me Kreature had mentioned this once."

"Oh" She seemed surprised. "That was very thoughtful of you." She noticed the snapdragons as she took another bite, and smiled; they reminded her of Charlie.

"I just wanted to make up for my outburst yesterday." He admitted, hiding a smirk. He caught her smiling at the flowers and thought she was happy he had brought them. If only he knew that they were reminding her of her forbidden lover. "I really am sorry for taking my anger out on you."

"You are forgiven." She sighed contentedly. If he was going to make her breakfasts like this it was going to be a good year after all. Plus he did seem to be trying to make up for his bad behavior. Why cause more drama and tension when there is a secondary peaceful option. "What did get you in such a mood yesterday morning though, if that's not to invasive of me to ask?"

He flinched, acting of course. "I um, got some bad news after you went to take a bath that first night here." He had a plan for this answer, one that was sure to make her trust him more. "You see there is this girl I have had a thing for since I was eleven."

"For seven years?" She asked shocked. "And you aren't with her?"

He shook his head. "No...You see, she isn't a pureblood."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded, knowing he had convinced her to change her mind about him. "But I couldn't pursue her or my father would have threatened my inheritance. And once the dark lord was back I would have been tortured or worse if he had found out."

"Oh." Hermione egged him to continue as she finished off all the food on her plate.

"And well I was planning on making a move this year, you know now that I am in control of all the Malfoy accounts. Because my father is no longer in control of anything, my inheritance can't be threatened anymore." He explained as he polished off his own omelet. "But I found out Monday night that she is already with someone. I missed my chance."

She gave him a pitying look and patted his hand to comfort him. "I'm really sorry Draco."

"It's not your fault." He was enjoying the way she was touching him, and he knew his plan had been a success. She was eating out of the palm of his hand. "I really should have told her how I felt sooner."

"It's not an easy thing to judge timing on." She gathered the plates and set them in the sink; charming them to wash and dry themselves. "Do you mind if I ask who she is?"

"I promise to tell you sometime." He stood and cleared the rest of the table. "But right now we should get to class."

He couldn't wait for the day to come when he could tell her how he has always felt about her. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when she realized he was talking about her.

She nodded and grabbed her bag before heading to the portrait. "Thank you for breakfast Draco. It was absolutely delicious."

"It was my pleasure Hermione." He smiled. "Thank you for listening to me."

"What are friends for." She returned his smile before heading off to class.

He waited for the portrait to close behind her before he pumped his fist in celebration. He knew he had gained her trust and friendship by revealing things about himself. So what if she had no idea that he was actually talking about her, she now believed he was not a prejudice asshat anymore. Draco made his way to class feeling today was going to be much better than the last.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione made her way to Transfiguration thinking about ways she might be able to help her new friend. Draco had obviously had to hide who he really was his whole life. Hiding so he wouldn't get in trouble...or worse, killed. This girl who he had liked for so long had to be someone special, especially if they weren't a pureblood and had caught his attention for so long. She couldn't help but think that if she helped him win the heart of whoever this girl was, maybe he could finally relax and be happy. And if Draco was relaxed and happy he might not get in his moods anymore. Because if Draco wasn't in his moods, he couldn't ruin the peace and quiet Hermione was so desperate for.

It was her first class with Professor McElroy, the raven haired witch who had graduated from Ravenclaw five years earlier. She was obviously Irish from the sound of her accent and she wore robes of teal. The Gryffindors shared Transfiguration with her old house, which made Hermione worry that the new professor would favor them. Hermione could hear her and another Ravenclaw girl who looked like a younger version of her talking. As she passed to sit beside Harry she heard their whispers.

"You were totally right sis, Professor Weasley is amazing." The younger girl said. Hermione smiled, happy that people were enjoying his classes. "And a total hunk."

"Trust me I know." Professor McElroy grinned. "I had the biggest crush on him when we were in school together." Hermione immediately stopped smiling; that was her man.

"Why don't you ask him to go to Hogsmeade weekend with you? You're the prettiest witch of all the teachers here...and it's not like he has any other options. You should go for it."

Hermione forced herself to stay quiet, and hurried to sit beside her two best friends; bidding them a good morning and pulling out her things. She wanted to smile and giggle about how the new professor would feel if she knew what Charlie already had plans to do Hogsmeade weekend. Specifically what he planned to do to her. Her cheeks started to flush at just the thought of what he was going to do. She still did not understand how she could have just had sex him him last night and still craved him so much.

"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked noticing her red cheeks. "You missed breakfast this morning."

She looked up at him, embarrassed by the naughty things she had just been thinking about his older brother. "Oh I'm fine. I ate breakfast in the head dorms this morning."

"Malfoy still acting like a pompous arse?" Harry asked. She had told them about his comment the morning before; as she had turned up to breakfast in the great hall in a huff.

"No actually." Hermione responded. "He apologized last night and then again this morning. He even cooked me breakfast as an olive branch; which is why I missed it in the great hall."

Both boys looked a little confused. "I still don't trust him." Ron said, "And I still don't like the idea of you living with him."

Hermione chewed on her lip. "You know I was really worried when I first found out he was head boy, and I was really pissed at him yesterday...but I think he is actually okay."

"What do you mean by okay?" Harry asked. Both boys were obviously still weary of their old nemesis.

"Well he never really got to be who he wanted to be...He was always threatened to act a certain way or lose his inheritance." Hermione continued. "And after Voldemort returned he was threatened with torture or death. He hasn't lived an easy life, and I think...I think he is still trying to figure out exactly what he wants to do now that he has freedom."

"I never really thought of it that way." Harry responded.

"Enough talk of the ferret!" Ron exclaimed. "Anyway Hermione...Charlie invited us all for tea Saturday afternoon. Want to come with us?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah that sounds great. I want to hear about the baby dragons he brought."

"Oh I know" Harry said animatedly. "If I had known we would get to fly with baby dragons I would have continued on with Care of Magical Creatures."

Ron opened his mouth to agree, but the class started; cutting off their conversation.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Lunch, Draco headed to Arithmancy early to get a good seat. He knew he would have this class with Hermione, and he was hoping that after the nice morning they shared that she would be willing to sit beside him. The two dunderheads didn't have this class, so she wouldn't be compelled to sit with anyone else.

Being the first one there, he had his pick of all the seats. He knew Hermione would want to sit as close to the front as possible because she could take the best notes there. However, the front was probably his least favorite spot, so he settled for the center of the second row.

Pulling out his books and parchment, he didn't notice his best friend slip into the seat on his left.

"How was Defense this morning?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

Draco groaned. "You know how it went. You were there. And I don't understand why you couldn't have just helped me out with her like I asked?"

The 7th and 8th year Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing that morning. Draco had been running a little late that morning, after celebrating over his successful breakfast with Hermione, and had gotten to class only at the very last second. Pansy had saved the last remaining seat for him, right beside herself to his misfortune. She had bugged him about getting the location and password to his dorm while rubbing him constantly. He had finally gotten fed up with her insistent touching and had yelled 'bugger off you cheap wench, I'm trying to learn here.' and received detention for that evening.

"Can't say I'm sorry." Blaise chuckled. "I wanted to see how it would play out, and I did find it quite amusing."

Draco scoffed. "You would...you're supposed to be my best friend you know."

"You know I am." Blaise responded, "So….how did it go with Granger last night?"

Draco turned around and checked the room to make sure they were still alone. "Both horrible and fantastic, She came back late last night looking a little disheveled and smelling of sex."

Blaise grimaced, he knew how much his friend was in love with the girl. "So it was her potion after all?"

He nodded "Unfortunately yes...but I still had to get her to forgive me, so I gave her a sob story about not being able to be myself because of my father. It worked, she even let me hug her and patted my back." He grinned maliciously. "And this morning I cooked her favorite breakfast and told her how I felt."

Blaise choked in shock. "You did what?"

"Well I didn't tell her it was her I was talking about of course! I just said that I had had a thing for a girl since I was eleven, and she wasn't a pureblood. She totally ate it up and when I thanked her for listening she said 'what are friends for' before leaving this morning."

"Wow, that's more progress than I expected for the past." He checked his watch. "Nineteen hours."

"What can I say." Draco claimed arrogantly. "I work fast."

A few moments later the door opened, and Hermione walked in; they locked eyes from across the room. He smiled at her, and patted the chair next to him silently. To his complete pleasure she returned his smile and followed his silent command. She plopped down beside him and started arranging her notes and quills for the class period.

'At this rate' he thought, 'She'll be mine before the year is over...and to hell with whoever it is she's with right now.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Having finished up with dinner, Hermione want back to her dorm to grab her cloak. She knew Draco wouldn't be there; he had told her the funny story of how he had received detention for that evening. Sure enough, the dorm was empty, leaving her the opportunity to take as long of a walk as she desired with no interruptions. She didn't want to look too eager by going straight down to her and Charlie's tree, so she took a long walk around the grounds before circling the lake.

After checking to make sure no one was around, she reached into the hollow of the tree he had described to her. Her hand clutched onto a small piece of paper, and she pulled her arm back to see what it said.

 _My dearest H,_

 _The week I had to spend without you was torture, I have never felt as strong about a woman as I do you H. You are truly mesmerizing to me and I count down the minutes until I can have you in my arms again. Last night I truly just wanted to see you and steal a quick kiss, I will never understand how we can make things escalate that quickly.(Not that I didn't enjoy it, because I very much did.) Every touch and every taste is permanently embedded in my memory. I love you, always._

 _C_

A smile creeped up on her face and she clutched his note to her heart. She felt exactly the same way.

She tucked the note into her cloak pocket and made her way back up to the castle; wanting to get back for a hot bath. That tub was slowly becoming a nightly addiction.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco had spent the past two hours searching the castle for boggarts for the new defense against the dark arts professors younger classes. Of all the detentions he had served over the years this one had not been half bad. Sure he would have rather been spending time getting to talk to Hermione, and relaxing by the fire in their dorm; but overall it was not a bad way to be punished for finally telling Pansy off.

After finding three boggarts, capturing them, and taking them to the professor; he headed to the head dorms. He was quietly making his way back when the front door to the castle opened; it was Hermione coming in from outside. Tucking himself into the shadows so she wouldn't notice him, he carefully watched her. She seemed to be in good spirits; a large smile was on her face and she was skipping. It was obvious she was oblivious to the world around her; she looked lost in her own world. To Draco's delight, it did not look like she had been having sex; her clothing was in pristine condition and unlike last night, her lips were not slightly swollen from what looked to have been heavy kissing. Her hair looked slightly frizzy from being outside, but not as if someone had been running their fingers through it.

No, he was quite sure she had not been with her mystery man...but where had she come from that would make her smile like that?

He followed her back to their dorms, making sure he was silent and stayed out of her line of vision. Waiting several minutes after she said the dragon related password to their dorm portrait, before entering himself. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and some melodic humming, meaning that she was taking another bath in the luxurious tub.

Oh what he would give to be sitting in there with her. Her back leaning against his chest while he rubbed her skin intimately. He groaned at the thought of her bare skin touching his.

He was pulled out of his fantasies yet again by the sight of the cloak he had just seen her wearing. It was hanging on the hook by the door. Making his way over to it in three strides, he quickly checked it for anything suspicious. On the interior of the cloak there was a hidden pocket; it took him a little while to find it, but once he did he dug out the piece of paper that was hiding inside. He unfolded it and grit his teeth at what it said. It was even worse than he had anticipated.

Draco had expected her to just be having casual sex with whoever it was she had taken that potion for. But that note had confirmed suspicious he didn't even know he had. It had revealed the true nature of the relationship between Hermione and her, as he now knew, lover.

Whoever C is was going to pay for falling in love with his witch.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Starting the countdown at ...3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just wanted to say an extra thanks to those who review pretty much every chapter.**

 **Pgoodrichboggs, StephanieMRV, CassieRenee333, and VioletBuckbeak. Seriously you guys rock.**

 **Until next update :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slightly shorter chapter, but it gets the job done.**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all HP related things.

Paper Airplanes

Chapter 6

The next evening after dinner, Draco rushed to the head dorms to beat Hermione back. He did not want her sneaking out again to meet up with C; whoever the hell this guy was. His curiousity was definitely killing him. Just who had she seen a week before term started and had enough contact with to fall in love?

All day he had racked his brain to think of who C could be and he finally came up with a few candidates. Colin Creevy, a Gryffindor who had both initials starting with a C and had been friends with the trio for years; he was definitely the most unlikely, but he still went on the list. Michael Corner, last name starting with a C and although he wasn't a Gryffindor, he remembered that he was a DA member and had seen him in the tea shop in Diagon Alley the day she had been there.

The most likely candidate in his mind however, was Cormac McLaggan. She had after all, invited him to Slughorn's party two years ago, and his first name did start with a C. Cormac was also a Gryffindor who had been sitting down the direction she had sent that flirty wink to a few nights prior. Draco also remembered seeing him in Diagon Alley a week before term started; he had been at the apothecary.

Once Draco made it back to the head dorms, he pulled out his potions book and half finished essay to make it look like he was doing homework. When she arrived a few minutes later he greeted her warmly without seeming too eager for her to be back.

"Do you understand this bollocks about Betulina Berosma?" He asked. He didn't really need help with his homework, he just wanted to entice her into an intellectual conversation with him and perhaps distract her from other plans she might have.

"Just because it's used to cure muggle diabetes does not mean it's bollocks." She snapped as she sat her bag down in the usual chair. "Wizards may have a cure for it in infancy, but with as many muggle borns that join the wizarding world nowadays we need a remedy. Not to mention all the older wizards who give it to themselves with a poor diet."

He raised his hands in front of himself in mock surrender with a large smirk. "I was not meaning we did not need it, just that it seems to be the new trend to add to everything. To me it is a load of bollocks that it is used in almost every healing salve and potion. They are even adding it to the potion that helps you pass kidney stones. Surely no plant leaf can cure that many ailments."

"Like windex?" She snorted before noticing the confusion on his face, realizing he had no idea what she was talking about. "It's a joke from a muggle movie I enjoy."

He still looked confused.

"Sorry...a movie is like a wizard painting that tells a story. You can watch it as many times as you want, but it stays the same every time."

He looked a little less confused and nodded. "Right."

"Just like that book To kill a Mockingbird I saw you reading in Diagon Alley...there is a movie version of it. So you can see Atticus in court and Boo Radley save Scout."

He finally seemed to get what she was saying. "Oh so like a play that you watch a portrait perform?"

She grinned at his understanding. "Exactly. There is another movie called 'My big fat greek wedding', where the main character's father thinks that a window cleaner called windex is a cure for everything."

He chuckled softly. "Sounds interesting...so Betulina Berosma is like windex in your movie then?"

"That was my joke anyway." She said as she grabbed her cloak off the hook by the door and put it on. "I actually noticed you reading 1984 on the train. What... uhh...What made you decide to start reading muggle books?" She asked awkwardly. Of course she noticed Draco Malfoy reading two muggle books! It was a sight she thought she would never behold.

"Well I started reading them over the summer to piss my father off." He grinned at the idea, which made her snort in amusement. "But when I found out we were going to be heads together I decided to research, and read some classics so that we might actually have things to talk about. I felt that I might be able to understand you better if I knew more about your heritage. The last thing I wanted was for us to ignore each other or feel like we were constantly walking on eggshells."

Hermione tilted her head and beamed; even feeling a little flutter of excitement in her chest. She knew he was changing, but that was a very thoughtful answer. For a brief moment she wondered if she could see herself with Draco if she wasn't so in love with Charlie. She concluded that the answer was probably yes now that he was a changed man, but she loved Charlie very much and her hope was that he was it for her.

"You're a very thoughtful person Draco… and I am very proud of how far you've come, even if your father isn't."

He sighed, faking discomfort. He wanted her to think that he was saddened by his father's lack of affection toward him. In reality, he didn't give a shit. His father could piss off, because Draco was going to do whatever the hell he wanted and hopefully control his father in the process.

"Thank you." He faked sincerity.

"So what did you think of the way Tom Robinson was treated in To kill a Mockingbird?" She asked; happy she actually had someone to talk about classic muggle literature with.

"I see what your trying to do Hermione." Draco sang. "I admit that the racism shown in the book translates to blood purity in the wizarding world. It is a horrid act that I regret I believed for so long. You are living proof that powerful magic can come from anywhere."

"Good." She smiled, "Then I see no reason for us to be anything but courteous to each other while we live here." She started walking to the exit.

"Where are you headed?" He asked trying to stall her.

"I was just going to go to Gryffindor tower, Harry and Ron need help with their Transfiguration homework." She lied. He knew.

"Without your books...wearing a cloak?" He accused.

A small gasp escaped her mouth, and she bit her lip apprehensively. "I just wanted to go for a small walk outside to get some fresh air before I joined them. Plus they already have their books in the common room."

He was running out of ways to stall her without her getting suspicious. So he smiled charmingly at her. "I'd need fresh air before spending an evening with Potter and Weaselbee too."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she grinned in return. "Well if you need more muggle classics to read." She grabbed one of her books off the bookcase on the wall opposite the fireplace before handing it to him. "This is one of my favorites."

He looked at the book titled 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' before running his hand over the cover. She had just lent him one of her favorite books and he was going to savor the moment. "Thank you Hermione. I look forward to reading it."

Her grin grew, "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will, Enjoy your night Hermione." Draco forced himself to look away from her beautiful face and picked up his quill again.

'At least she was acting friendlier', he thought as she exited into the night. 'If I could just take out C things would be perfect.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Saturday: Two weeks until Hogsmeade weekend)

Draco decided to sleep in a little, he was feeling less threatened by C every day. Hermione had continued to take a walk every night, but she always came back looking, and smelling unravished; much to his pleasure. After a long hot shower he emerged into the common room wearing only his most comfortable grey pants. He was hoping she would catch him without his shirt on so he could judge her reaction to his looks. To his luck she was in the kitchenette.

He smiled as he watched Hermione fixing a morning cup of tea. Her back was turned to him, and obviously oblivious to his presence. She was wearing tight, black cloth pants that seemed to hug her hips in the most delicious of ways with a fitted purple shirt. When she stretched her arms out to reach the cinnamon sticks on the top shelf of the cabinets, her shirt rose up enough for him to get a glimpse of her bare back. He had no idea how he controlled himself enough to not bend her over the counter and have his way with her, but he did.

"Need a little help there?" He asked loudly from behind her.

She was startled by his sudden appearance, and turned around abruptly; dropping her hands to rest on the counter behind her. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped at the unexpected sight of his bare chest. Her hands faltered to keep her standing, and she carelessly knocked over her steaming teacup. He smirked as her eyes seemed to wander over his body, knowing the sight of his naked, muscular chest without a shirt on is what made her react in such a way.

"Damn it." She cursed before prying her eyes away from him, and kneeling to pick up the broken shards of her favorite tea cup.

"Here, let me." He said, and vanished the liquid with a wave of his wand. The broken pieces of mug softly started to mend themselves, and landed in his outstretched hand; perfectly reconstructed.

He stepped closer to her as she stood up; their eyes locked on each other. He held out the cup for her to take. "Good as new." He smiled charmingly.

Her cheeks turned a particularly adorable shade of crimson as she took it from him.

"Thanks" She turned her back to him out of embarrassment. "Would you like me to make you a cup as well?"

"Yes please."

She started the tea kettle again, and grabbed a second mug from the cupboard. Placing a fresh cinnamon stick in each one. "Have anything fun planned for your first weekend back?"

"Slytherin's Quidditch tryouts are later this afternoon. I'll still be seeker, but we need two new beaters and a chaser. Blaise is Captain and asked me to help him." He leaned against the counter beside her and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "What about you, going to the Library I suppose?"

"Probably later." She answered while focusing her eyes anywhere but on him. He smirked again at her discomfort. "Charlie invited Ginny, the boys, and I over for tea this afternoon so I'll be going there for a bit."

"That should be a good time." The tea kettle started to whistle and she took it off the flame. "He is by far the coolest professor I have ever had. It was quite surprising really."

She poured the tea into each glass before handing him his. "And why praytell was it so surprising? He is the most adventurous of all the Weasleys."

He blew on the hot liquid in a slightly erotic fashion, making her blush again. He suppressed his smirk this time. "But that's just it...he's a Weasley." He said sarcastically.

She smacked his arm playfully. "That's not funny! They are like family to me and they are the nicest people I know." She took her cup of tea and walked into the seating area.

"I'm only joking Hermione. I've only had one class with him so far, but it was by far the funnest class I have ever attended of any subject in the past seven years."

She grinned. "Good, Charlie was very depressed when he had to quit the Dragon Reserve so I am glad teaching is working out for him, and that people are enjoying his classes."

"Me too, he seems like a cool guy. You'll have to let me know what fun things his other classes got to do."

"I will." She finished off her tea, and headed toward her room quickly, eyes still averting his pectorals. "I think I'll head over to Gryffindor early."

Before she could reach her room he shouted out to her, making her blush again. "You know if you wanted me to put on a shirt Hermione, all you had to do was ask."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

She had always had to help Harry and Ron with their homework, but they were in their final year and it was getting ridiculous. After helping them research their essays for over an hour, the four finally set out to Charlie's to talk about the first week. Hermione could not wait to see him; she knew she couldn't touch him around her three best friends, but just being close to him would be comforting.

They finally arrived outside his living quarters and Ginny knocked.

Charlie let them inside, swooping Ginny up into a brotherly hug. "How's my favorite sister?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm your only sister you goof!" She laughed. Charlie really was the perfect mixture of Bill and the twins; funny, smart, and adventurous with the perfect hint of childishness.

"I know but it's still fun to point out that you're my favorite." He poked her in the ribs. Hermione couldn't help but smile at his antics. "Well why don't you three look around the place while I get the tea started. Hermione could you help? You make it way better than I can."

Hermione nodded, happy to have a few minutes alone with him. She put on the largest tea kettle with English Breakfast while Ginny and the boys wandered into the bedroom and bathroom.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and planted several kisses along her neckline. She spun around in his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him square on the mouth. They savored the short moment before breaking apart as to not get caught.

"Glad I got to get a few in." He winked as he stepped back an appropriate distance.

"Me too." She smiled as she got the four cups ready.

"How is life with the head boy?… He treating you okay? Because he is in my eldest class, and I can put him in line if I need to." Charlie threatened jokingly.

She giggled; something about him really brought out her own childish side. "He is being completely pleasant at the particular moment so that won't be necessary. Why? Jealous that I'm living with another man?" She mocked him.

"Me jealous?" He stepped back up behind her, pecked her cheek, and swatted her bum playfully. "Never."

She rolled her eyes as she finished the tea. Charlie stepped away from her just in time for the other three to come back into the sitting area without noticing anything.

The five of them had a great afternoon, talking mostly about all of the fun things Charlie had done for his classes. The younger two classes had met him by the Black Lake to play with some flying seahorses. He had brought a Nogtail and an albino bloodhound to his sixth year class. By the end of the afternoon Harry and Ron had heard all the details of the eldest class flying with dragons, and had complained that they should never have dropped it.

As they left to go back to the tower, Hermione hung back by his door stating she was going to head straight to her own common room. They bid her goodbye and headed down the hall to the left. When her three friends were out of sight, she knocked on his door again.

"Hermione." He smiled as he let her slide back into his living quarters.

"I forgot something." She said slyly as she closed his door to make sure they had privacy.

"And what might that be?" He smiled, knowing she was making an excuse to be alone with him.

She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, their tongues coming together in familiarity. They held onto each other for a several minutes before pulling apart, out of breath.

"That." She whispered.

"I don't think you got all of it." He grinned before he pulled her back in for another round of heavy snogging.

After a few minutes, she pulled away again. "You know I could do this all day and all night, but I should really go before someone else decides to pay you a visit."

"I know. I'm glad I have you to keep me in line." He sighed, "I'll see you in two weeks at The Three Broomsticks though right?"

She nodded and pecked his lips one more time. "I wouldn't miss it."

He swatted her backside again as she exited his quarters, before closing the door. She sighed happily as she finally headed down the hall toward her own dorms.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco and Blaise were heading back inside the castle after finally choosing their three new team members. The beaters needed some work, but there had been one third year who was extremely fast with the quaffle. She was going to be an exceptional player who could rival any of the other team's chasers.

On their walk, Draco had filled Blaise in on the note he found, and of his list of possible suspects for C's identity. Blaise told him that under no circumstances was tiny Colin Creevy 'getting some' and should be marked off his list immediately.

They had finally entered the castle and were about to split off for Blaise to go back to Slytherin when a very happy Hermione passed the hall in front of them.

"She's sure in a good mood." Blaise commented as they stared at her.

She was quite lost in her own world and didn't notice them, continuing down the hall toward the staircase that led to the head dorms. In fact, she was so lost in her own world she didn't notice Cormac Mclaggan walking the opposite direction. As they neared each other she ended up running right into him.

Cormac's hands shot up from his sides to grab her shoulders before she could fall backwards from the force of the impact. She blushed of embarrassment as he steadied her. It was a completely innocent gesture, although it looked quite incriminating to the two slytherins shortly down the hall.

"Sorry Cormac!, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"No problem Herms," He grinned and patted her shoulders before stepping to the side.

She smiled at him sweetly before continuing on her path.

Cormac turned around as she passed; it was obvious he couldn't take his eyes off her arse in those delectable yoga pants.

Blaise turned to look at his best friend; catching the way his jaw was clenched, and the evil glint that was in his eyes. "Well, it looks like your instincts are probably right. Although I'm not sure why they are hiding their relationship."

"Potty and Weasel both hate him, she probably doesn't want them to know she's fucking him." Draco snapped as he glared at his new enemy down the hall.

"Should I tell Theo who his target is then?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Draco responded. "And tell him I want it done before the weekend is over."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **...2**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Violent, Evil Draco ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you. He is seriously not nice!**

Disclaimer: JKR yada yada yada. We know.

Paper Airplanes

 **Chapter 7**

(Monday Morning: 12 days until Hogsmeade weekend)

"Did you hear what happened to Mclaggan last night?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"No." Hermione looked confused as she poured a glass of pumpkin juice. "What happened?"

"Filch found him outside the Gryffindor common room last night. His entire body was covered in third degree burns, and his mouth was melted shut." Ginny said grimly. "He had to be emergency port-keyed to St. Mungo's."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "That's disgusting! Who would do such a horrible thing?"

"They don't know." Ron answered, "Whoever it was must have used Lavender's old wand, because it was found next to his body."

"How did someone get a hold of Lavender's wand?" Hermione said pushing her plate away, she was no longer hungry. "Greyback killed her during the final battle, did they not bury her with it?"

"According to Mcgonagall they couldn't find her wand." Harry chimed in, "They figured that it broke or burned in the chaos that night, but it's obvious someone stole it to save for a rainy day."

Ron who was the only one still eating, even though they were talking about gruesome things and his deceased ex-girlfriend, had to comment. "Well whoever it was must have had serious beef with him to take those kinds of measures to get rid of him. I wonder what he did?"

"Oh honestly Ronald." Hermione cringed, "He may have been completely pompous but I doubt he deserved...that."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The whole Gryffindor table looked almost sick at the thought of what had happened outside of their commons the night before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Across the hall at the Slytherin table)

Draco was grinning happily while mindlessly shoving food into his mouth. Mclaggan was gone. Gone gone gone. Punished cruelly for touching what belonged to him. How could his Hermione have fallen in love with such a toole.

He could see her grimacing across the hall; not exactly the reaction he had hoped for, but he wasn't worried. He knew she wouldn't be able to show her depression until she was alone in her room. And when she was finally alone and crying that's when he would strike. He planned to take advantage of her vulnerable state to comfort her and creep his way into her heart.

"It's done." He heard Theo whisper in his ear as he joined him at the table.

"I heard." Draco smirked giddily. "Great job as always. The funds will be transferred to your account by tomorrow morning."

"Wonderful. Although that was my last decoy wand, so next time I'll need half up front so I can get another." Theo said as he piled sausage and eggs onto his plate.

"That won't be a problem." Draco responded, "What was that spell you used by the way? One of Dolohov's?"

"Close." Theo smirked, "One of your aunts."

A gleam of maliciousness crossed his face in pleasure. "Should have known. She may have been a psycho, but she was creative; I'll give her that,"

"What can I say...she taught me some fun tricks I didn't get to use enough before the war ended." Theo chimed as Blaise finally joined them.

"I hear you've done it." Blaise said as he muttered a Muffliato. He noticed the giddy looks on both of his friends faces. He wasn't sure the last time he saw Draco look that happy. "Rumor has it he is in St. Mungo's with 3rd degree burns and his mouth melted shut."

"Oh that's not all that got melted." Theo sang with glee. "Another 'part' got melted off completely." He mocked quotations with his fingers as he said part.

All three boys chuckled darkly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Draco rushed back to the Heads common room after dinner and hid in the shadows of the unlit kitchenette. He adding a disillusionment charm for good measure; not wanting her to know he was there; there so he could see her face when she thought she was finally alone. He wanted to see the moment she finally broke character to cry over what had happened to her broken lover. There was no doubt she couldn't cry during the day without her friends getting suspicious; so he was sure she would wait until she thought she was alone in her room.

This was her punishment for letting someone else have her. But that didn't matter anymore. Now that Cormac was out of the way he would be there to console her and put her back together again. Now that the pompous prick was out of the way she would finally be his.

Ten minutes later Hermione came through their dragon portrait humming merrily; making Draco quite confused. She was doing some sort of jig with her hips and shoulders as she hummed. He would have found this adorable had he not been so taken aback by her lack of misery. Surely if C was in fact Cormac she would be in some state of grief.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called out, testing to see if he was there. Draco stayed silent and hidden in his current spot. "Draco? Are you here?"

She shrugged concluding that she was alone, and kept humming and bopping her head as she moved into her room. Draco silently followed as he watched her enter her private bedroom. Without closing the door, due to the belief that she was alone; she set her bag down on her desk and slipped her school skirt off of her hips. His breath hitched in his throat as her satin blue knickers were revealed to him. The fabric stretched tight across her slightly rounded bottom; the sight make him grow hard instantly. She bent over to grab her comfortable black pants, tempting him like nothing ever had before, and slipped them slowly up her legs.

When she was finally changed, she grabbed her cloak to head out for her nightly walk; making him press himself against the wall so she wouldn't notice him on her way out. Oh how he wanted to grab her and press her against the wall his back was currently leaning against. He wanted to yell at her and make her confirm he had punished the right man. But he knew that would reveal way too much before he had her where he wanted her and it would ruin everything; so he watched as she threw her cloak on and walked back out the door.

xxx

When she finally returned forty minutes later, he had his books spread out working on homework. He had been pondering why she hadn't seemed at all affected by what had happened to Mclaggan. In fact, she had appeared to be in good spirits.

"Good evening!" She grinned as she stalked across the room and threw her cloak into her bedroom.

"Someone is in a good mood." He replied trying to seem nonchalant.

"I have had a decently pleasant day. I got 112% on McElroy's essay on transfiguring plants into hand held weapons."

"You beat me again?" He mocked surprise. "And to have thought I had you beat with a 107."

"She snorted as she grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen. "You'll just have to try a harder next time."

"I will outscore you one of these days." He promised.

"Not if I can help it." She retorted confidently, before setting her glass to wash itself. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"What um... what happened to Mclaggan? I heard a rumor about him being found with burns and having to go to St. Mungo's."

She grimaced. "Apparently his whole body is covered in third degree burns, and whatever burned him was so hot that his mouth melted shut."

He faked gagged. "People are disgusting."

"I would prefer not to talk about it. It makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about it. He was a complete tosser, but no one deserved that." She said as she slowly walked toward her room. "Anyway, I'm exhausted. I think I'll head to bed. Have a good night."

"Yeah you too." He waved from his seat at the table.

As he watched her enter her room and shut the door, only one thought was going through his head. Was it possible he had punished the wrong man?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later she still hadn't seemed sad or at all affected by the horrible act he had Theo commit. He waited for her to come back from her walk; pretending to be doing homework again so he could see her coming and going from the room. When she came through the portrait door after her nightly stroll of the grounds, he was almost certain he had misjudged what he had seen on Saturday.

Hermione was once again in a good mood, a heated blush easily spotted on her cheeks. Surprising for someone who had just come in from the chilly outdoors.

"You know Slytherins are never as happy as you are." He goaded her with a friendly tone, "They don't come bouncing into the common room skipping and looking like they are about to break out into a cheery song."

She flicked him on the back of the head, "No wonder you all look like you have sticks shoved up your arses."

"Ow, you wench." He rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. "And we don't have sticks up our asses."

"Then why does your whole house look so peeved all of the time?" She asked as she unclipped her cloak and laid it over the chaise. He was hoping she would forget about it, and leave it laying there so he could have another look through the pockets.

"Not peeved." He claimed, "Emotionless masks. As Slytherin purebloods we are taught to never let our true emotions show on our faces. If we always look gloomy people won't know what it is we truly care about, and that way we don't show our vulnerabilities on our sleeves."

"That, my friend, is no way to live." She said as she took off her shoes and placed them neatly by the fireplace. "Anyway, I think I am going to hop in the bath. It's been an exhausting day and I need to relax."

"My offer to join you still stands you know." He winked.

She scoffed in response and flicking a rude hand gesture in his direction.

"Oh come on, it's funny. I get a reaction out of you every time." He grinned, pretending he was joking.

She rolled her eyes and made her way into the bathroom, although a grin had appeared on her face as well. She thought that there was no way Malfoy would ever see her in a sexual way, although she did find it quite flattering to have a good looking male hit on her every once in awhile in an innocent manner. Though she was completely unaware of how un-innocent it truly was though.

As soon as he heard the splashing of her sliding into the tub, he stood and made his way over to her cloak. He immediately checked the hidden inside pocket and pulled a crinkled note out. He smoothed it out as his eyes raced over the words on the small piece of paper.

 _Just you wait for Hogsmeade next Saturday my dear. It may be your birthday, but I plan to unwrap you like my own personal present. I'm going to ravage you until you can't walk straight. I'm hard just thinking about all of the positions I am going to get you in. You seriously have no idea what you do to me my love._

 _C_

Draco felt sick as he looked over the note several times trying to figure out what had just happened. How long had this note been in her pocket? Had Cormac been hiding the note before Theo attacked him? Surely she wouldn't seem so happy and heated if the writer of that note had just been burned in unmentionable ways like Mclaggan. He was starting to realize he had been too quick to come to conclusions, and that her lover was definitely not Cormac Mclaggan.

It finally dawned on him; he had punished the wrong man! Of course Hermione couldn't have fallen in love or been sleeping with a bozo like him. Mclaggan had obviously been checking her out because he was a perverted dunce who had liked her since she invited him to the Christmas party two years ago.

Now that he knew almost for certain that C did not stand for Cormac, Draco was utterly pissed again. There was still someone out there who she was fucking on a regular basis. Someone he now knew she had plans to meet up with on Hogsmeade weekend for a particularly dirty rendezvous.

So if it wasn't Cormac, than who was it? He knew it wasn't Michael Corner; he had just gotten back together with that Chang girl. And Blaise was right that there was no way it could be that tiny Creevey kid who had the sexual appeal of a tomato.

No; it was someone at this school who's first or last name started with a C. Someone who was intelligent enough for her to fall in love with, but not someone Potter or Weasley would approve of.

Draco made his way to his room, knowing that if he didn't confine himself to his bedroom that he would only cause a repeat of the first day of classes. The morning he had insulted her and made her take a step back with him. If he was going to get her to marry him one day he would have to continue to be charming to her; which meant no insulting or taking his anger out on her. Because in all honesty, that is exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to pin her down and fuck her into submission. He wanted to be rough with her to punish her for making him feel so insignificant in her life. Punish her for allowing someone else to write her naughty letters and touch her where only his hands belong.

He knew that he was going to have to reevaluate his plan with her. He couldn't risk her getting away from him. He wanted her to be with him willingly, but he was starting to worry that that was not an option. The one thing he knew for sure was that he would do whatever it took to make her his. He would steal her from C. And he would use a certain spell from Voldemort himself to ensure that she never escaped him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another week had passed and Draco was keeping a closer eye on her than ever. She was still going out every night for what she claimed to be a walk to clear her head, but he knew she must be picking up more notes from her lover. She always seemed to be so happy when she returned and he now knew with absolute certainty that he had hired Theo to take out the wrong person.

He was also no closer to discovering the true identity of C, although one thing finally dawned on him; whoever he was must be more obvious that he originally thought. C had to be someone that the golden trio knew well enough that she could fall in love with, but would also want to hide from her friends. Someone that would make them upset if they found out. He knew that the weasel was still pining for her, so it was likely that she was hiding her relationship to not make him feel more rejected than he already was. Hermione didn't like conflict, and he was sure she was avoiding it as long as possible.

He finally started to ask himself the right question. Who was close enough to The Weasley's for her to be in direct contact with over the summer, but didn't make any of them suspicious of her?

xxx

The Thursday before Hogsmeade, he finally confided his discoveries to Blaise. They had just finished up with a quidditch practice, and were putting all of the equipment in the shed.

"Am I too close to this?" He asked, "Because I am literally suspicious of everyone who so much as looks at her."

Blaise pondered everything for a moment. "Probably...So let me get this strait, you think it is someone close to the Weasleys?"

"He would have to be. It obviously started after the war, but before term started. She lived with the Weasleys all summer so they would have to have been invited over several times for no one to become suspicious."

Blaise looked confused for a minute until a lightbulb went on in his head. "What if it isn't just someone close to them... What if it is actually a Weasley?"

Draco scrunched up his face, thinking about what his friend had just suggested. "No it can't be weasel, she would just be in a relationship with him; no need to hide."

"No I don't think it's Ron Weasley." Blaise said as if it was obvious. "What Weasley is here at this school whose first name start with a C?"

Draco's brow scrunched in thought before all of the color drained from his face as Blaise's suggestion dawned on him. "No...It can't be...She would never get into a relationship with a teacher. She is too much of a goody goody to break rules that big."

"Seriously think about it." Blaise scolded. "They lived together all summer, even before he was offered the position here. They could have been sneaking around all over the Weasley family home without suspicion. His name starts with a C, and they are hiding it because it is obviously not an option for them to go public with the threat of azkaban and expulsion. Besides, what would upset the weasel more than knowing that the girl he is in love with is more interested in his older brother?"

"Fuck!" Draco cursed loudly as he grabbed the closest school broom and smashed it on the ground, breaking it into several pieces. "Fuck I think your right. It makes the most sense of all of it!"

"I think the question now, is what are you going to do about it? He won't be as easy to take out as Mclaggan, and they do plan to meet up in Hogsmeade in two days."

"I'm going to catch them." Draco threatened. "I'm going to catch them in the act, and I am going to use it against them."

"Tread lightly mate." Blaise warned trying to calm him down. "You don't want to make her hate you or you'll never get what you really want."

"All I want is her!" Draco shouted as he threw his Nimbus Two-Thousand and One over his shoulder. "I don't care if she's willing or not at this point. I'll make her be with me."

"Think about this carefully Draco…" Blaise started to say.

"No!" I'm not going to sit back and watch her do this to me!" Draco was clearly angry and frustrated by the revelation. "A student I could have handled...but Charlie...He is mature and adventurous. I actually see him as a threat. She could be with him forever and I will never get my chance….I need to be alone for a while. I need to think this through."

Blaise called after him to try and deter him from doing something he would regret, but he had already stalked off toward the castle.

Draco was in a huff and cursing under his breath as he neared the castle. It was just starting to get dark outside and he needed to get back and calm down before Hermione saw him in this state. If she saw him like this she would ask him what was wrong, and he couldn't think strait enough to come up with a lie right at this second.

He suddenly stopped as he saw the front doors swing open; a petite figure in a black cloak made their way out the door and across the grounds. He would know that curly mop of hair anywhere, so he hid in the shadows as to not be noticed. She was headed toward the black lake and kept glancing around to make sure she wasn't being followed.

He climbed aboard his broom and disillusioned himself; flying up overhead so she would continue to think she was alone. He was going to find this note drop off place and he was going to make sure he intercepted the next one. This was one of the last times she'd be going for her little evening walks. Once he had her under his control she wouldn't be going out after dark again. She would start spending her evenings in the head commons with him; doing whatever he wanted her to do.

She finally made her way to the largest tree in the vicinity and looked around one more time to make sure she was alone. He silently landed on a low branch of the tree to the right and watched her carefully. Her hand disappeared into what appeared to be a large hole in the trunk and emerged a moment later clutching a white slip of parchment. He was for certain that this is where she ran off to every night.

A large genuine smile appeared on her face as she unfolded it and shortly later her cheeks became heated as she read. A euphoric giggle escaped her mouth as her eyes followed the words on the paper. He could tell she was deeply in love with the writer of the note as she clutched it to her heart and closed her eyes; leaning against the tree trunk seeming to be in bliss.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night after she went to bed he slipped into her bedroom and spelled her into a deep sleep so she wouldn't wake. He wanted to know what was said to make her giggle like that. He knew he was going to be angry, but he felt that he had to know. He had to know what it was about Charlie Weasley that made her act so foolish. He grabbed her cloak that had been thrown across her desk chair, and pulled out the note in the pocket.

 _Two days! That's how long until I get to do whatever I want to you. How many times do you think I can make you come this time? My goal is nine. Ten seemed like too many. Just know that I cannot wait to see you. It has been far too long since I have been able to kiss you and I don't think I will be able to hold back once you are finally in that room with me._

 _C_

Draco forced down the bile in his throat that was threatening to escape his lips. They were going to have sex multiple times in a room in Hogsmeade while they thought everyone was none the wiser. But now Draco knew; he knew what she was doing and with who, and he was going let it happen in order to get what he wanted. Come Saturday evening she would be his, he knew what he had to do. In that moment, his decision was made; he was going to threaten her and make her submit to him out of fear of the consequences of her actions.

He carefully sat down on the bed next to her, and grazed his fingers over her soft face. He let his other hand tangle itself in her unruly curls.

"I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do." He whispered to her unconscious form. "I wanted you willingly...but I know that isn't an option anymore. I'm afraid I'm not patient enough to wait for you to fall out of love with Charlie, and I'm smart enough to know that might never happen. So what I am about to do is going to make you despise me. I want to say that I care...but I don't Hermione; I love you and I want you with me always. So what I plan to do on Saturday is going to ensure that I get you. Enjoy your last two days of freedom...because after that you belong to me."

He kissed her forehead gently before standing up and exiting her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Friday before dinner, 18 hours until the Hogsmeade visit starts)

Draco made his way down to Hermione and Charlie's tree. He had a gut feeling that if there was a note, it was going to be the instructions of where she was to meet him the next day.

He stuck his hand into the hollow and to his surprise felt not only a piece of parchment, but something cold and metal as well. His hand clutched onto both items as he pulled it back to discover what he was holding. A small skeleton key laid in his palm; he fingered it trying to figure out what it went to. His question was soon answered as he read the smallest note he had ever seen. There were no actual words on the parchment, all it said was _"TTB R#C7 - 12"._ He knew exactly what it meant.

Draco used a simple charm to copy the key and note, which he tucked into his pocket; before placing the originals back into the hallow. If his plan was going to work he would have to let her meet up with him.

After loving her since he was eleven, tomorrow would finally be the day he would have her. He knew what he had to do to get there. And no matter how angry being in that room was going to make him, he knew he was going to suffer through. Because in the end a little suffering would be worth it. Worth it because she would finally belong to him. Worth it because she would have no choice but to do exactly what he told her to. Worth it because she would never be able to escape him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP**

 **Paper Airplanes**

 **Chapter 8**

(Saturday, September 19th: Hogsmeade Weekend)

'It's my birthday!' Hermione thought giddily as she made her way to the breakfast table. 'The day Charlie and I finally get to be alone together.'

She sat down in her usual spot beside Ron, with Ginny and Harry across from them.

"Happy Birthday!" Ron said cheerfully while pulling her into a side hug.

Harry and Ginny slid her a gift across the table, joining in on the birthday wishes. "This is from all three of us." Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione unwrapped it, grinning ear to ear. "Oh you guys...this is too much." It was a magical radio that could also play all of her muggle CD's. She had really wanted one, but couldn't afford it on her own. It was the latest gadget that had just come out, and she knew they were a little pricey.

"That's why it is from all three of us." Harry laughed.

"Thank you guys." She hugged each of them individually.

"What do you want to do today?" Ron asked. "The choice is completely up to you, we won't even drag you into the quidditch supply store."

"That is like a gift all on it's own." She laughed.

"So what will it be?" Harry asked. "Tomes and Scrolls for sure. I know you want some books."

"And drinks at the three broomsticks too I'm sure." Ginny suggested.

Hermione started to feel a little guilty; her friends just wanted to spend her birthday with her. Meanwhile, all she wanted to do was ditch them for hours worth of hot sex. She didn't want to hurt their feelings; but she wouldn't cancel on Charlie, and she couldn't tell them what she was really doing. After a short inner battle, she did what she thought was best; lied.

"I have to be honest guys, I'm not really feeling very well today."

All three of her friends faces turned to grimaces. "Not on your birthday!" Ginny gasped.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned and rubbed her hand from across the table.

"My throat is feeling quite sore and my body is a bit achey. It feels like a bad cold could be coming on." Hermione lied and took a sip of her hot tea.

"So what can we do to take it easy today?" Ron asked while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Could we maybe just go to the three broomsticks for drinks. I can get some of that peppermint tea...it might soothe my throat." She suggested. "And you could accompany me to Tome's so I can get a book."

"Anything you want." Harry agreed. "Is that all you want to do?"

She nodded, "Yes...after that I think it would be best to come back to my room and read with a nice hot bath. I should take it easy this weekend if I want to be fresh for classes Monday."

Her three best friends looked slightly disappointed to not be able to spoil her on her birthday, but they agreed. They didn't want to wear her out and get her even sicker. They themselves would feel sick if they knew what was really in store for her today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Across the hall)

Draco was munching on an apple, his eyes locked onto her from two tables over. There was a sour expression on his face as he watched the red headed weasel hugging her. He absolutely hated it when other people touched her. His eyes stayed focused on her as she began to open the gift from her three best friends, face twisted into complete joy. Her smile was so beautiful and her essence was entirely pure and innocent; the complete opposite of his own. That fact was perhaps why he wanted her so badly. She wouldn't be smiling like that if she knew that tonight was the night he would finally have her. He just had to witness the very thing he hated, another man touching her, in order to get there.

He suddenly felt a feminine hand caress his back and noticed the familiar scent of lavender and mint. The smell of which almost made him want to vomit. Why Pansy insisted on smelling like an old ladies powder room, he would never know. He had been so focused on Hermione he hadn't noticed her sit down beside him until she had started touching him.

Smacking her hand away, he scooted away from her and took another bite of his apple. "Stop it with your insistent touching! There's no telling where your hands have been and the last place I want them is on me." He demanded firmly.

"Someone seems a little cranky this morning." She sang before popping a grape in her mouth. "Maybe if you let me touch you in a more intimate way you could release some of that tension and pent up anger."

He choked on his apple before clearing his throat with a cough. "No thank you."

"Oh come on Draco." She said, obviously frustrated that he had insulted her offer. "You're rarely in the Slytherin common room anymore, unless you need to talk to Blaise or Theo...and you haven't let anyone into your heads common room. You must be dying to have some form of release."

He only rolled his eyes and ignored her with a scowl. In truth, he was a bit cranky. He hadn't had sex since just before Easter Holiday last school year. If he was being honest with himself, he was itching for a good roll in the sack. The only problem was that there was only one witch he wanted to do it with.

His scowl did not seem to deter her though, as she continued on her rant. "None of the other Slytherin girls have been with you all year either. I know...I checked. So if you aren't going to take me up on my offer to let you use me as you please, then you must be getting it from somewhere."

"Enough Pansy!" He commanded more firmly. "I no longer have any interest in the slags of Slytherin. What I do with my sex life, or lack thereof, has nothing to do with you. Do not bring it up again; and do not touch me again." He gave her a dark look to let her know that he meant it.

Her eyes widened and lips started to tremble before she suddenly stood; storming out of the great hall in a huff.

Draco just stretched nonchalantly and picked up some bacon off a nearby platter before going back to watching Hermione.

xxx

When he was finished with his breakfast, he headed back to the heads dorm to pick up the items he would need for the day. He had ordered the best invisibility cloak that money could buy; he knew it wasn't as good as Potter's, but it would get the job done. He also dug his camera out of his trunk and cast a silencing spell on it; he didn't want Charlie or Hermione to hear the clicking or snapping as he took the photographic evidence of them. For his plan to work he had to blackmail her; and pictures of them in the act was the perfect way to buy her compliance.

At a quarter to ten, he grabbed the key he had found in the tree hollow; and headed down to the gates that lead to Hogsmeade. He was going to beat them to their room and get in position before they even arrived.

Filch was waiting at the gate as he approached, and as soon as his feet touched onto the other side he apparated straight onto the stairwell of The Three Broomsticks.

Draco tracked his way up to the third floor where the rooms starting with C were, and located the door marked C7. He pulled out his copied skeleton key and jammed it into the lock. With a twist, the door opened to reveal a very romantic setting.

Charlie must have come earlier to set up, he concluded; because there was a vase of lilies on the nightstand, and several chilled drinks on the dresser. A single red rose had been laid on the corner of the crisp white comforter.

At the sight of the room, Draco swallowed the bile that had been building up in the back of his throat. The thought of what was about to transpire in this room made him feel quite ill. 'Just get through this, and tonight she will be yours.' he kept reminding himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a small trip into the bookstore, they were settled into the coziest table by the fire at The Three Broomsticks. They had been there for almost an hour and were almost finished with their third round of drinks.

Hermione checked her watch; she needed to meet Charlie in less than half an hour. It was time to start excusing herself from her friends presence so she faked a grimace and rubbed her throat with her fingers.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"My throat still really hurts." She lied, "I think I might head back to my dorm for that hot bath now. After that I will probably take a nap."

"Alright." Harry agreed before leaving some money on the table. "Would you like one of us to stop by later to bring you some soup?"

"That's very sweet of you to offer, but I have that agreement with Draco that we don't let anyone into our common room. Remember?"

"Don't let Malfoy control you." Ron whined. "If you want to invite your friends over you should be able to."

She thumped him on the back of the head. "I'm not letting him control me Ronald! He suggested that if we wanted to keep Pansy out of our room that we couldn't let anyone else in either. If she finds out that I let you in she will pitch a fit and I'll never hear the end of it."

"Can't say I blame him there." Harry chuckled. "If I couldn't escape from Parkinson and her high pitched voice even in the comfort of my own dorm I might have let Voldemort Avada me."

It was Ginny's turn to thump Harry on the back of his head. "Don't even worry about it Hermione. Go relax and get some rest and we will see you when you feel better."

"Thanks Gin." Hermione responded before clasping her cloak around her neck.

As they left the pub, she gave each of her friends a hug and thanked them for a nice birthday. After one last wish of Happy Birthday, they departed for the quidditch supply shop while she headed the opposite direction; down the path toward the castle. After walking to a more secluded area, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure her friends were out of sight. When the coast was clear, she ducked behind a tree before apparating back into the ladies room of The Three Broomsticks.

After unclasping her cloak and stuffing it into her bag, she snuck a peak at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been ruffled by the wind, so she quickly fixed it and applied a small amount of makeup before sneaking up the stairs toward the rooms. Once on the third floor, she retrieved the key to room C7 from her pocket and unlocked the door.

Her face immediately broke out into a smile as she took in the sight of the room. Charlie had really gone all out for her. She gently picked the rose up off the bed and held it to her nose, taking in the fragrance with a contented sigh. She wouldn't be smiling so much if she knew there was an unwanted guest hidden in the corner of the room; or what he had planned for her.

She plopped her bag into the chair and pulled her shoes off; wiggling her toes at the freedom. She gave a euphoric sigh before continuing to undress. Next, she took off her top and slid her jeans down her legs. In the corner, Draco was trying very hard not to jump her on the spot. He kept reminding himself that in less than 10 hours she would be his to do with as he pleased. All he had to do was get through this afternoon, and then everything he had ever fantasized about would be in his grasp.

When she was down to her matching black lace undergarments, she dug something sheer out of her bag along with a bottle of perfume. This particular bottle was Charlie's favorite and she sprayed a liberal amount on her body. She slid the skimpy sheer white robe on before tying the black sash into a large bow. She was completely ready for Charlie to get there now, and sat on the bench at the foot of the bed to await his arrival.

Draco cast another silencing spell on himself and on his camera to make sure that he wouldn't be caught. His chest felt heavy at the sight of her; she was so beautiful in her lingerie, and he was dying to reach out and touch her. What he wanted more than anything was for her to be preparing herself for him instead of the man who could be walking in at any moment.

As the door finally swung open, a sultry looking Charlie Weasley strided into the room. Draco now knew for sure that Blaise's suspicion had been correct. C was indeed Charlie Weasley; and judging by the way they were looking at each other, they were deeply in love.

Charlie looked Hermione up and down as he slowly walked toward her, a large grin spreading across his face at the sight of her.

"What?" She asked with a devilish grin of her own as she stood from her seat. "I thought you wanted to unwrap me like a present?"

Charlie was on her in an instant, pulling her in for a passionate kiss and tangling his fingers into her chocolate locks. "Oh I do my dear. I really really do." He smirked as he kissed his way down her neck. Draco gritted his teeth as he took the first picture, smirking was his signature look.

Hermione moaned as Charlie began to nibble on the pulse of her neck. His hand already in her hair gripped a little tighter and pulled her neck back further for better access. "I had to be quick last time." He switched to the other side of her neck and nipped a little harder. "So I plan on taking my time today." His other hand pulled her hips firmly against his own. "I'm going to make you come so many times that you beg me to stop."

She whimpered at his naughty threat and rubbed her hands over his chest. "You can do whatever you want to me." She kissed his jaw, "I'm all yours."

Charlie growled at her admission, while the snake in the corner nearly broke his camera. Draco did not like her saying she belonged to someone else. Very soon he would make sure she knew exactly who she really did belong to.

"I'm going to fuck you harder than I ever have before." He growled before claiming her lips again. "You won't be able to walk straight for at least a week."

She flicked her tongue against his lips, "If you're trying to threaten me it isn't working very well."

Charlie chuckled deeply before untying her robe. As he slipped it off her shoulder, the sheer material fell silently to the floor. "So nice of you to give me a present on your birthday." He nipped her exposed upper cleavage before pushing her backwards onto the bed.

She giggled as he crawled on op of her, successfully pinning her underneath him. Draco kept snapping pictures from his hiding spot, glad that he had tucked his wand into his boot where he couldn't reach it easily. If it had been in his hand, he was pretty sure that he would have Avada'd Charlie Weasley right on the spot.

"I missed you so fucking much." Charlie admitted as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I missed you too." Hermione gripped his face and kissed him passionately again. "I really did."

"Are you ready for me to show you how much I missed you?"

She bit her lower lip seductively and nodded.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, Hermione was the most tempting witch he had ever met. Softly leaning over her, he unclipped her black lace bra and threw it across the room. Charlie was so focused on her freshly exposed flesh that he didn't notice it bounce off an invisible force. The invisible force that happened to be Draco Malfoy in his new invisibility cloak. Draco took another picture while trying not to drool over the sight of Hermione's bare chest.

"I love you Hermione Granger." Charlie smiled while bracing himself on his arms as to not crush her.

"I love you too Charlie." She grinned back before leaning up to kiss him gently.

He slowly kissed down her neck, chest, and breasts before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She laid back down against the bed and moaned softly. He swirled his tongue around it before biting gently. The feel of his teeth made her moan even louder and grip the hair at the base of his neck. She pushed her chest further against his wicked mouth, as the unwanted onlooker cursed under his breath and snapped picture after picture.

His hands slid down her sides to her hips, and he slowly started to push her panties down her legs. He began to kiss down her ribcage, stomach, and hips as he divested her of her last article of clothing. "Happy Birthday love." He whispered before lowering his head down to lick at her heated core.

She squealed at the sensation. It felt like forever since she had been pleasured properly, and she was quite sensitive. Her fingers were still wrapped in his hair and she pushed his face further into her. "Please don't stop!" She begged as he flicked his tongue harshly over her clit.

Charlie kept swirling his tongue against her over and over again while slipping two fingers into her sopping entrance. "Mmmm...you're always so wet." He moaned against her most sensitive skin before fucking her with his fingers.

After several pumps, he quickened his pace with his hand while continuing to work her nub over with his tongue. She was biting her lip to keep herself from screaming; it had been way too long since she had felt this level of pleasure. After only a few short minutes she clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the scream that erupted as she orgasmed. Her body shook slightly as Charlie continued to lick around her. The Slytherin in the room was trying very hard not to reach down for his wand and cast an unforgivable; he was supposed to be the only one causing her to make those noises.

"There is a silencing charm on the room my dear." Charlie chuckled as he leaned up. "You can be as loud as you want."

"I'll try and remember that for the next round." She breathed heavily and started to lean up.

He pushed her back down and shook his head at her. "No, no my dear...You don't get to get up until you lick my fingers clean." He commanded before sticking the fingers that had just been inside her into her mouth.

She instantly felt herself get even wetter and did as he commanded. She moved her mouth up and down on his fingers, licking them clean of her fluids. Charlie felt his cock twitch at the sight and feel of it.

"At this point Draco was fuming in the corner. Even in his wildest fantasies of her he hadn't imagined her being capable of this level of naughty.

"Do you like the way you taste?" Charlie purred as he licked his lips.

She blushed and nodded in response.

Charlie stared at her with lust filled eyes as he vanished his clothes down to his boxers. "I know I do."

"Would you like me to taste you now?" She asked as she stroked him through his boxers.

He grinned and placed his hand atop hers to stop her movement. "I think I'd rather you did that after I fuck you properly. That way you can taste yourself on me as I'm down your throat."

She was absolutely dripping at this point as he slid his boxers down and aligned himself at her entrance.

"Is that what you want?" He asked in a sultry tone.

She nodded and wiggled her hips as she kissed his bare chest.

Wetting the tip, he pushed in about an inch; she felt fantastic, as if she had tightened up some after their few weeks apart. He looked into her eyes to verify that she was ready for him.

He could tell she was more than ready, and slowly pressed himself in the rest of the way. The sensation made her squeal and wrap her legs around his waist; she had missed the feel of him inside of her desperately. To him she still felt perfect, her tightness still squeezed his cock in all the right places. He stayed still in order to give himself the strength to not come prematurely.

Once he was calm, he kissed her with as much fire as he was feeling in the current position. "You still feel absolutely perfect." He moaned between kisses.

Draco took another picture. He was livid at the sight of what this older man was doing to his witch. He was more than jealous that a Weasley was buried inside her, making her feel the pleasure that he should be the only one bringing her.

She squealed in delight as Charlie finally started to move in and out of her, trying to rock her hips against his every thrust. Once he was sure she was enjoying it, he picked up his pace. "Harder Charlie...please!" She begged him.

He grinned and nipped her lips, giving her exactly what she asked for. Without pause, he slammed into her; making her scream in pleasure. He continued to drive into her over and over again mercilessly.

Suddenly Charlie felt her grab onto his shoulders and flip them over. Hermione was now on top, his cock still buried deep inside her. "My turn." She gasped as she began to bounce up and down on him; her palms pressed firmly against his chest.

He nodded happily and gripped her hips to help guide her at the right angle. "Gods I missed you." He breathed out heavily. "You always feel so good."

Draco continued snapping pictures, he now had plenty of blackmail material. He couldn't help but grow hard at the sight of her tits bouncing up and down. What he wouldn't give to run his hands over them and feel her pebbled nipples between his fingers while she rode them both to completion. 'Only a few more hours.' he reminded himself to help him get through what he was currently witnessing.

Charlie started to rub her clit again as he felt his orgasm approaching. After a few more minutes they came together, both moaning their joined release.

After a few deep breaths Hermione hopped off him and kneeled between his legs. Without pause, she took his entire length in her mouth; looking directly into his eyes. He cursed and ran his fingers through her hair as she bobbed her head up and down on him. Hermione began to lick up and down, cleaning their mixed fluids off of him. He groaned as she sucked one of his balls into her mouth, and then the other. She continued to work her mouth on him until he came down her throat. He groaned her name out with a few curse words thrown in as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's hard to imagine that you were a virgin just a few months ago my dirty little minx." Charlie laughed as he pulled her into his side. His fingers rubbed up and down her back and sides, he had missed just having her in his arms while lying in bed.

"What can I say." She snuggled closer into his chest, "I'm a fast learner."

"That you are." He kissed the top of her head. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said as he grabbed his wand. "Accio gift."

A small box flew out of his jeans pocket and landed in his outstretched hand. "This is for you. Happy Birthday." He smiled and handed her the box.

She grinned and took the lid off; inside was a beautiful sapphire necklace. Several diamonds surrounded her birthstone with a sterling silver chain. "It's beautiful Charlie, thank you."

"I know you would prefer books to jewelry, but everyone seems to get you books. I wanted you to have something you could wear everyday and you would think of me when you see it." He said as he clasped it around her neck.

"I will, I love it." She said and gave him a long sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He kissed her neck and pulled her body tight against his.

"Oh I love you too." She gasped as he started to nibble on her neck again, her folds instantly becoming wet again.

Before she knew it, she was bent over the side of the bed and he was buried back inside of her. She screamed and fisted the bed sheets as he pumped in and out roughly. One of his hands was tangled into her hair to pull her back into his thrusts. She came not long after, her body shaking as she came off her high.

"That's three." Charlie grinned while catching his breath again. "Six to go."

XXXXXXXX

"Five orgasms later and Hermione was begging him to stop. She was literally shaking from all of the pleasure he had given her over the past four hours. There was only an hour and a half left until she was due back at the castle, so she knew she needed to leave soon.

Charlie said he was not going to let her leave until he met his goal of giving her nine orgasms in one day, so she agreed to a final romp in the shower. He gloated triumphantly, stating that shower sex was a great way to prove how good at multitasking he was.

Once Draco heard the water turn on, and their giggles coming from the shower, he decided that he was in the clear to leave. What he really wanted to do was crucio the man fucking his future wife, but that would be counterproductive to his end goal. Knowing that it was the last time anyone else would ever touch her, he quietly creeped over to the door and slid out into the empty hallway. Deeming the coast clear, he disapparated into the woods close to the Hogwart's gate entrance.

He was in a hurry to get back to the castle so he could get the pictures developed and copies made before Hermione returned to the head dorms. He was going to have to give the originals to Blaise for safekeeping; needing proof outside the head dorms so they would be safe from Hermione. He was going to have to keep her compliant, and she was way too smart to be trusted that close to his only blackmail material.

After seeing how naughty she was in between the sheets, he knew that he had chosen the perfect woman to be his wife. He hated that she had given herself so completely to another man, and felt nauseous at the thought of what he had just witnessed for hours on end. He honestly had no idea how he was composing himself enough to not hurl into the nearest wastebasket.

He finally reached the Slytherin common room, and called for Theo to join him in the 8th year dorm room. Theo was an expert at blackmail and torture and had his own private picture developing kit. Within 15 minutes they had all of the pictures developed, and copies made for Draco to take with him to the head dorms that night.

"Give these to Blaise for safekeeping." He demanded of his friend. "I'll make sure the appropriate amount is transferred to your account on Monday."

"Anytime." Theo grinned while flipping through the pictures.

Draco grabbed the pictures and placed them into a discreet envelope. "Do not ogle my future wife!"

Theo coughed and straightened up. "Of course. Sorry."

"Do not let anyone look at these either." Draco demanded. "I need these to make sure she submits to me, but I don't want anyone else to see her like this. No one knows she is... _was_ sleeping with Professor Weasley. If someone else finds out about it and reports them, my blackmail is done for."

"Understood." Theo agreed. "I will make sure Blaise, you, and I are the only ones who know."

"Good. Check in with me Monday to make sure she hasn't obliviated me. She is smart, and there is no telling what she will do when I threaten her."

"Yes sir." Theo soluted before Draco headed back to the head dorms to await the arrival of a certain birthday girl.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione kissed Charlie several more times as they got dressed. They could not keep their hands off each other; they knew that the next Hogsmeade weekend wasn't until Halloween. If they thought that three weeks had been bad, then six was going to be absolute torture.

After several more kisses and whispered I love you's, Hermione finally decided it was time to depart their room and head back toward Hogwarts.

"I really must go now Charlie." She said while slapping his hand away from the buttons of her shirt.

Charlie sighed deeply and pulled her body against his. "I know. I can't believe the afternoon is already over. I thought four hours would last a lot longer."

"Me too." She agreed and softly kissed his neck.

"When the year is over, and we can finally be together for real I plan on keeping you all to myself for entire weekends." He growled into her ear.

Hermione giggled and pulled away from him again as he tried again to undo her shirt. "No more, no more. I'm practically raw after all that you've done to me today."

"Well I had to get in two months worth in four hours!" He defended himself.

Hermione tried to dodge his arms again, but was unsuccessful; he pinned her between the door and his hard chest.

"I will only let you go on one condition." He bargained.

She laughed, trying to escape his hold. "And what's that?"

"You move in with me before school starts next year."

Her laughter stopped immediately and she looked at his eyes to verify that he had asked what she thought he had. "You want...Really?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I plan on buying a house somewhere between here and Catchpole within the next year; my living quarters here at Hogwarts aren't really permanent. I'd need it to be close enough that I could apparate to Hogmeade, and if I buy in the right spot you'd be able to apparate to the ministry and The Burrow."

"Your buying a house with me in mind?" She asked confused.

"Of course." Charlie admitted. "I couldn't call it a home without you there."

Hermione threw her arms back around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth. He grinned against her lips, knowing her answer without her actually speaking the words.

"I love you." She finally gasped, pulling away again.

"And you know I love you." He kissed her forehead gently. "I can't wait to start our lives together."

"I cant either." Hermione agreed. "But Charlie I really have to get back!"

He nodded. "I know. I know you do." He grabbed her bag from the floor and held it out to her. "Meet me back here in six weeks; same room, same time?"

"Yes." She answered as she threw her bag over her shoulder. "I can't wait."

He pulled her in for one last passionate kiss. "Nor can I."

She threw him one last smile before she ran out the door; apparating into the forest closest to the gate; making it past Filch just as he was reaching to lock the gate. As soon as she was out of sight, she cast a disillusionment spell on herself in case she past any of her friends. She decided to walk the long way around the castle as to not be seen. She would hate to have to come up with an excuse if her friends found out she didn't return back from Hogsmeade until the end of the day.

By the time she had walked around the backside of the castle, crossed the breezeway, and entered in the side door; everyone else was already at dinner. She decided it was best if she ate in the kitchenette instead of joining her friends in the great hall. She didn't think she could act sick with how happy she was from her afternoon activities.

As far as she was concerned this was one of her best birthdays ever. Oh how wrong she was about to be.

When she finally reached the portrait of the Dragon that lead into the head dorms, she said the password and slipped inside.

Before Hermione even had a second to think, she was face to face with a very angry Draco Malfoy.

"Expelliarmus!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Blastoff!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And now for the chapter you have all been waiting for….**

Disclaimer: JKR owns all HP

Chapter 9

Hermione was extremely happy after the wonderful afternoon she had just spent with Charlie. She was so in love with him and knew that he was it for her. She was so distracted by her happy thoughts that when she finally reached the portrait leading into the head dorms, she was not prepared for what was waiting inside.

Before Hermione even had a second to think, she was face to face with a very angry Draco Malfoy.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Her wand was ripped from her hand and landed firmly in his outstretched one. Hermione gasped in surprise; she had become comfortable around him with his newfound attitude as of late and had let her guard down.

"Sit." He commanded as he pointed to the sofa with his wand, and tucked hers into his back pocket..

"What the hell are you doing?" She snarled in response and went to reach for her wand back.

Draco gripped her wrist with one hand and fisted her hair roughly with the other. She winced in pain as he started to drag her toward the sofa he had pointed at. He threw her down onto it before stepping back to watch her closely. "I said sit." He commanded more firmly with his wand still drawn.

She scrambled to get up, ready to attack him with her fists. He was anticipating that reaction, and was able to push her back down easily; casting a sticking charm so she couldn't get up again. Her face was twisted in shock and outrage as she realized she was stuck to the back of the sofa.

"I'm going to talk now….And you are going to listen." He explained calmly while sitting on the cocktail ottoman in front of her, scooting as close as possible so their knees were touching.

She huffed and glared at him hatefully; not knowing what to stay, so staying silent in response.

"Do you want to know what I did today?" He finally asked.

"Not particularly." She spat back at him.

"Oh but my dear, I believe you do." Draco informed her before reaching into his inside robe pocket.

When his hand emerged it was gripping a large envelope. He opened it slowly to build anticipation, before finally taking out the contents. It was the stack of pictures Theo had copied for him earlier, and he placed them in front of her slowly. Her eyes widened as he began to flip through them one by one. He looked even angrier as he caught sight of each one; they were reminding him of the torture he had just put himself through.

She gasped, clearly horrified at the evidence he was placing in front of her. As she realized exactly what the pictures were of and how many of them there were, her hands grabbed the final one(of Charlie sucking on her tits while she was giving him a handjob). She looked back and forth from the picture to his clearly unhappy face; trying to figure out how he had obtained them.

"How...How did you get these?" She whimpered with watery eyes.

"I took them." He explained shortly.

"Why?" She sobbed, as tears started to stream down her face. She knew she was in trouble now. "Why would you take these...How did you even get in there?"

"Ah." He grinned maliciously. "That is the question isn't it."

"Blackmail?" She demanded, wiping the tears away angrily. "Is that why?"

"In a matter of speaking."

She ran a hand through her hair with a sigh, contemplating her next move; hoping she could find a way out of the horrible situation. "How did you know I was...what I...? "

He raised his hand to shush her. "You leave your bag and cloak around the common room way too often. I found the contraceptive potion bottle and the notes, and put the pieces of the puzzle together. I decided to head you off before you got there this afternoon."

"But why?...What do you want?" She asked, staring at him in confusion.

He paused for a moment, relishing that it was finally the time to confess his true feelings. He had waited years for this.

"You."

She wrinkled her brow at his response. "Me? me, what?"

He chuckled darkly. "You... I want you."

She looked appalled, and slightly disgusted "Whatever your playing at, it isn't funny Malfoy."

He smirked arrogantly and gripped one of her hands with both of his, careful to keep his wand from getting into her grip. "I'm not playing Hermione. Remember that story I told you about the girl I have had a thing for since I was eleven?"

Her eyes widened, and her mouth gaped. "No...no I can't be...you've been nothing but awful to me, I don't believe you."

He sighed and dug a velvet bag out of his pocket; grasping the charm bracelet inside. He had pictured giving this to her in a more romantic setting, but desperate times call for desperate measures. As he placed it into her hand, he pointed to the charm shaped like a paper plane.

"I remember the first time I saw you." He seemed to be smiling at the memory. "You were wearing a navy t-shirt with brown corduroy pants. You had the largest most mesmerizing smile I have ever seen as you tried out the wands in Ollivander's shop." He grabbed her wand that he had tucked into his back pocket and ran his fingers over it. "When you lifted this one up it glowed bright white, and all the paper in the room started to fold themselves into plane shapes before flying around the room. Eleven year old me instantly saw how powerful, and intelligent you were."

Hermione was hastily wiping tears out of her eyes as she trembled. She didn't even know how to respond to his confession. She knew he wasn't lying as she hadn't mentioned what her wand had done all those years ago to anyone. Making friends hadn't come easy when she first arrived at Hogwarts, and by the time she had finally befriended Harry and Ron the subject never came up. In fact, the only ones who could possibly know that story had to have been in the shop that day. She knew her and her parents hadn't been the only ones in Ollivander's at the time, but she hadn't really been paying attention to the other people. She had been so enthralled by all of the wands and magic in general, that she hadn't paid any attention to anyone else who had been in there at the time. Draco may have noticed her, but she definitely hadn't paid him an ounce of attention that day.

"I haven't been able to look at another girl the same way." He confessed. "You captivated me that day, and I know there will never be anyone like you." He reached out to stroke her face with the back of his hand.

She flinched away as much as she could; still stuck to the sofa.

He sighed, and lowered his hand back to his lap. "Now that I'm in control of my family's estate I was going to do things the right way. I was going to make you fall in love with me this year." He stood suddenly. "But you just had to ruin it didn't you?"

"I didn't do anything." She claimed, "If I couldn't fall in love with you it's your own fault. You spent the last seven years calling me Mudblood, and trying to get my friends expelled."

Draco's face became dark. He wanted to backhand her as punishment for talking back to him, but thought better of it. "We could have moved past that if you hadn't been fucking a professor."

She tried to get up to move away from him, but his spell was too strong. She was starting to feel helpless without her wand and stuck to the sofa. "So you're going to punish me for falling in love with someone else? When all you've done is bully and harass me? You really expected me to just stay single for half my life? You wanted me to just wait around for you to finally get up the courage to tell me the truth?"

"I saw you reject Weasel the night of the final battle. So I guess I did expect you to still be single when you got back here. The last thing I expected was for you to be letting a professor into your pants." He growled back.

"Well tough shit!" She screamed. "A nice, mature, funny wizard confessed he had a thing for me and I went with it. If you truly felt the way you claim you do, you should have treated me nicer. You should have told me your feelings before someone else did!"

"You think I had a choice Hermione?" He yelled back. "My father could tell that I was enthralled by you. I was eleven and couldn't tell the difference between pureblood and muggle born, but he did. He could tell the moment he saw you what you were. And when he saw the way I was looking at you he condemned me. He demanded that I act the way I did to you."

"That's a sorry excuse." She said as she shook her head at him. Before he could stop her she threw the bracelet onto the floor.

"I tried to do it the right way once I got control of the Malfoy estates. But it was obviously too late." Draco leaned down to pick the bracelet back up. "Now I have to resort to my backup plan."

He pointed his wand at the bracelet " _Audi Percepta_."

Her eyes widened as she gasped. The bracelet glowed green for several seconds before turning back to its natural silver.

"Put the bracelet on Hermione." He commanded as he held it out to her.

She shook her head in defiance. "There is no way in hell I am putting that thing on."

"If you don't, I will send these pictures to the ministry. You'll be expelled, and your precious Charlie will be sent to Azkaban where he will be tortured by the dementors."

Tears started to spill out of her eyes again. "If you truly care about me the way you claim you do, you wouldn't do this."

He sat beside her, lifted the sticking spell and pulled her into his lap. She struggled, but he managed to wrap his arms tightly enough around her she couldn't move. "I want you Hermione. I don't care how I get you. You are the one who made me do it this way."

She tried to struggle to get away and her sobs became louder. "I didn't do anything! Please don't do this!"

He cupped her face and attempted to wipe the tears from her cheeks as he shushed her. "You know you're relationship with him is over now. If you put on the bracelet I won't tell anyone. You won't be expelled, and he won't go to azkaban for fornicating with a student. You will just simply have to break up with him, and be with me instead."

"I won't do it. I know what that spell does and I will not spend my life obeying your every command."

'Of course she knows what the spell is. I should have known who I was dealing with." He sighed to himself.

"I could always force it on you." He threatened. "Then I could tell on Charlie anyway. I could make you tell the ministry he raped you. This picture makes it look that way anyway; they would believe it in a heartbeat and then he would go away for even longer." He held up a picture of Charlie screwing her from behind while tugging on her hair. Her mouth was twisted in a scream making it look like she was struggling. In reality she had been screaming in pleasure, but an outsider wouldn't know that.

"No! He didn…"

She was cut off by one of his fingers pressing against her lips. "Shhh...I don't want to have to do it that way, but I will if you force me to. Now put on the bracelet."

Hermione suddenly got an idea that would help her. She needed to get out of this situation without getting expelled, or Charlie being condemned to several years in Azkaban. She also needed to get those things without submitting herself to a lifetime of obeying this psychotic bastards every whim.

"Remember Marietta Edgecombe?" She asked him suddenly.

He looked confused at the change of subject. "The DA member who tattled on you, and ended up with sneak on her forehead?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

"What about her?"

"She signed a contract that I charmed. When she tattled on us she broke the terms of the contract, and that was her punishment." Hermione explained.

"And?"

"If I put that bracelet on I want you to sign a similar contract."

"No way Sweetheart. You have nothing to bargain with." He replied confidently.

"Actually I do. You see I have read _Magick Moste Evile,_ and I know what that spell is you put on that bracelet."

He sighed; she had him there. "You do, do you?"

"The spell makes me obey your every command, and you would be the only person who could take the charmed object off me. However, it only works longterm if I put the bracelet on willingly. If you force it on me it will start to dull after only a few months. It's only unbreakable if I put it on willingly."

"Should have known you would recognize it." He muttered.

"I guess when it starts to dull you could try and force it on me again...but by that time I might be able to tell the authorities all about your spell."

"I get it." He seethed, "What are your terms?"

"If I put that bracelet on of my own free will you can never, ever tell a soul about Charlie and I. You also have to make sure anyone else who you have already told cannot tell anyone either. The only reason I am even considering this is to keep him from being sent to Azkaban. If I put it on, I do not want it to have been for nothing."

"If you put on that bracelet I will have no need to report him. My first command will be that you break it off with him anyway."

"I mean it Malfoy. I am only doing this for him, and if he goes away anyway I will stop at nothing to make sure you rot in there along side him." She promised.

He scoffed. "I get it. I will not let anyone find out about your little affair. Any other terms?"

"I want to break it off with Charlie on my own terms, no input from you on how."

"As long as I am not mentioned in any way, and you don't tell him you're being blackmailed I can accept that term as well."

"I also want a time limit. I won't wear the bracelet for the rest of my life. You have to take it off at Christmas."

"No way. I want you compliant for as long as possible. That bracelet stays on until I say it comes off."

"I will not live my life as a slave to you." She challenged him. "I want it off before I leave for Christmas break."

He contemplated this term for several seconds; he honestly didn't plan on ever letting her go. On one hand, he really wanted to keep her under his control for the rest of their lives. On the other, there were other ways to control her; he really only needed to keep her specifically under the control of the bracelet until he could get her back to Malfoy Manor. Technically, he could get what he wanted with her coming to Malfoy Manor over Christmas break, but Potter and Weasley would be suspicious once they returned. No. That part of his plan would have to wait until graduation at least.

"Christmas is too soon. How about two years?" He suggested as an alternate.

"There is no way in hell I am agreeing to that. Once we move out of these dorms it will be very suspicious if I have to comply to your every demand."

She had walked right into his trap. She thought she was driving him down, but he still had her right where he wanted her. "That I can understand. Fine. Graduation day… at midnight."

"How about Easter?" She tried to bargain back.

"No." He said firmly. "I want you as long as possible, and I will not take anything less than Graduation day at midnight. If you can't agree to that than I will take these photos straight up to Mcgonagall right now." He shoved her off his lap, started to pick the pictures up, and headed toward the portrait.

"No! No Wait!" She yelled after him. "Fine. Graduation day is fine. Please don't take them!"

He smirked as he walked back toward her. "That's what I thought."

"I have one more condition."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. What is it?"

"You can't make me have sex with you." Her facial expression let him know that she meant that with ever fiber of her being.

He crossed his arms and plastered the largest smirk on his face. "That kind of defeats the purpose."

She looked at him as if he was the most vile person she had ever laid eyes on. "I don't care. I won't do it."

"Don't you get it Hermione. I own you. See if I take those pictures to the ministry Charlie goes away to Azkaban, and you get expelled."

"I know t…"

"No I don't think you fully get it. You see when everyone finds out what you, and him have been doing they will blame you."

"No they..." He covered her mouth to shut her up.

"How will weasel feel when he finds out you were fucking his older brother behind his back. He still chases after you like a love sick puppy. How will the elder Weasley's treat you once they find out that one of their sons went to prison for having relations with you."

Hermione's lips started to tremble at the thought. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint The Weasley's. They had taken her in when she had no one else.

"Do you really think that they will just welcome you back into their home once you get kicked out of here? You think they will help you track down your parent's, and fix their memories?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. He had a point. "I'd still have Harry."

"Would you? Or would his girlfriend demand he drop you too? She would have reason to for breaking one of her brother's hearts, and getting another one tossed in with the dementors."

She glared at him, not knowing how to respond. Everything he said was an accurate assumption.

"I will agree to your other terms. I will take the bracelet off at midnight on graduation day. I will let you break up with Charlie on your own terms. And I will never tell a soul about your naughty affair with him." He gripped her chin and made her look at him. "But I will fuck you however and whenever I want."`

She looked as if she were about to throw up, and bit her lip to keep the bile down.

"So what will it be?" He asked after she didn't respond.

She couldn't find her voice. The idea of sleeping with him was beyond repulsive, but she couldn't let anyone find out about her and Charlie's affair. She was lucky she was able to get the terms she did, and knew deep down that this was as good as it was going to get. Finally, she looked back up to him and nodded.

He grinned. "Excellent! I think the contract was a good idea afterall." He continued, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "I need you to agree never to tell anyone about my spell or blackmail anyway. Otherwise once that bracelet does come off you'll be able to have me arrested. No, the contract was a perfect solution. Now we just need to decide what the repercussions are if either of us break any of the terms we set for each other."

She contemplated it for a moment, knowing she would need to make the effects something that he would never want to happen. The perfect thing finally came to her, knowing exactly what he prided himself on. "If you break the terms we have agreed upon your hair will fall out and never grow back. Your perfect porcelain skin will turn charred black, as if you had been severely burnt all over. And finally you will never be able to 'get it up' again.

Draco's eyes raised as high up on his forehead as humanly possible at her horrifying conditions. "I have to admit, I am impressed." He finally said. "I didn't think you had that kind of darkness in you. It's surprisingly quite the turn on."

"You disgust me." She retorted and moved to step away from him.

"Fine. I know I have nothing to worry about, so none of that will ever happen." He pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms tighter around her as she struggled. "However if you somehow find a way to turn me in for using dark magic or blackmail I will be able to turn Charlie in without the dark repercussions you have set for me. You also will never be able to have children by anyone other than me. You will be as infertile as they come and if anyone other than me tries to have sex with you it will burn their skin."

She grimaced. "And all I have to do to avoid that is break up with Charlie, and not tell anyone about your dark magic and blackmail?"

"I have a few conditions of my own actually. Apart from you not being able to tattle on me, you must sign that you will put the bracelet on." He added. "You also cannot attempt to take the bracelet off or try and find a way to break the spell either. Once that bracelet is on it stays on until I take it off. You will not let anyone else try to take it off either. And lastly, you can never use your wand against me."

She sighed. He really did know her well; those things had all crossed her mind over the past several minutes. It had been her plan exactly. "The only thing I would like to change is that if Charlie ends up caught because of you, I can turn you in without the repercussions as well."

"Make it happen, I'm ready to get on with it."

"Fine. I'll go get the paper." She huffed. Outsmarting him was not as easy as she had hoped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later she had the contract all drawn up; with their specifications in ink that only they could see. To everyone else it would just look like a heads duty roster with both of their names on it.

"You sign first my dear." Draco demanded as she had tried to hand the quill to him.

She huffed but kept the quill in hand. She read over it one more time to make sure that everything she wanted was included and there were no loopholes on his side. With one last grimace, she finally signed her name at the bottom before handing the quill to the bane of her existence.

He smirked cockily and signed as if it was no big deal. Once he finished the last stroke, he placed the quill down on top of the table. Digging the bracelet back out of his pocket, he held it out to her. "I had this custom made for you, you know. I planned on giving it to you today as a token of my affection. I had hoped that this could be the turning point in our relationship. I see now that day is still far off. When picking the charms I selected the lion because you are the bravest woman I have ever met and it is the sign of your house. The quill represents your thirst for knowledge and dedication to your studies. When I saw the book charm I knew I had to include it because they are one of your favorite things in the world. And finally the paper airplane because it reminded me of the first time I saw you. I plan on filling the chain up eventually."

She looked at him apprehensively as she took a better look at the bracelet. He seemed to think that he would have a lot longer with her than the nine and a half months the contract was allowing. She decided to ignore it; it wouldn't do her any good to dwell on it now, the contract was already signed.

"Put it on Hermione." He commanded.

She trembled as she finally took the bracelet from his hand. "You can still do the right thing Draco. It's not too late...We can call this whole thing off and go back to the way it was."

He shook his head. "I was miserable knowing you were with someone else and trying to figure out who it was. I won't go back to that." Draco responded. "Now put the bracelet on."

Tears started to drip down her cheeks again. A small sob escaped her lips as she moved the bracelet around her delicate wrist. Her hands were trembling as they fumbled with the clasp, but it was finally secured. Just as it clicked in place the charms flashed green again; signifying the curse had been activated. Hermione could feel her impending doom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: There are non consensual situations in this chapter. If that isn't your thing stop reading now. In fact, do not return to this story at all, as it will contain a lot more and much darker stuff until the end. This is labeled a dark story for a reason.**

Disclaimer: I think we all know who owns HP at this point.

Chapter 10

Her hands were trembling as they fumbled with the clasp of the bracelet, but it was finally secured. Just as it clicked in place the charms flashed green again; signifying the curse was activated.

"Finally." Draco grinned in triumph as he felt his Malfoy Crest ring heat up. The curse used on her bracelet needed a connecting artefact to focus all of the controls on, and his ring was the logical choice.

He noticed that she was still silently crying, and almost felt bad; **almost**. To comfort her, he wrapped her into his arms.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. I know this is a shock for you, but you will soon realize that this is for the best." He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "I am going to take care of you now. I'll make you feel so much pleasure that you'll forget all about Charlie. I know I can make you happy if you let me. You just have to get over this little incident and submit to me." He pressed a second kiss against her temple, moving down.

Hermione started to tremble even more as she struggled to get away from him, and her sobs become more violent.

Her highly emotional state caused him to make the decision to let her leave his arms. He decided it was best if he gave her a moment to breathe. "Please stop crying." He requested, as he fingered the ring on his right hand.

Against her will, the tears stopped streaming down her face. The spell made her body comply with his demand, but internally she was still screaming at what was happening to her. She sniffled instead and wrapped her arms around herself as her body continued to tremble.

"So that's your object of control is it?" She made a gesture toward his ring.

He kept his eyes focused on her; his fingers running absentmindedly over the band. "Yes, when I had the bracelet made for you I had them bound together. I wasn't expecting it to be used for this purpose necessarily, but I thought it would be romantic."

She scoffed. "You have a very twisted sense of romance."

"This wasn't a rash decision. I knew going into this year that I might need a backup, so I planned accordingly." He responded. "You are never to touch my ring; I don't want you getting any ideas about slipping it off of me while I sleep."

"You really do think of everything don't you?" She stated glumly. He was taking her only chances of escaping his clutch away.

"What can I say; I know you, and I know what I have to do to keep you in line." He informed her, "Which is why you are also never to touch my wand, and you are never allowed to use your own wand against me." He commanded as he set her vine wand down on the fireplace mantle. "You can pick this back up on Monday morning before you leave for classes. Until then it stays right here."

Hermione looked away without an answer. She knew she didn't have a choice but to do as he requested.

He took a step toward her again. "I am going to wrap my arms back around you now...And you are going to let me. You are not allowed to deny me the affection I crave anymore." He stroked her cheek with his fingers before circling his arms around her and rubbing her back up and down.

She stayed still, closing her eyes and praying that he wouldn't take things too far tonight.

He moved her hair to lay completely over one of her shoulders as he began to place gentle kisses up and down the exposed side of her neck.

Hermione's eyes stayed closed as she silently apologized to Charlie for not being smarter or strong enough to stop this. She just hoped that he could forgive her one day for what she knew was about to happen.

Draco suddenly pulled away with a disgusted look on his face. "I can still smell him on you."

"You knew where I came from. I don't know why you're so surprised." She challenged him.

"I think I have a remedy for that." He informed her. "I know how much you enjoy your nightly bath" He started to move them toward the bathroom. "And I have been dying to take one with you since we toured the bathroom the first night here. I think it's time I finally tested out that fantasy of mine."

Looking at him as if he was the most vile person on the face of the planet, she suddenly covered her mouth and ran to the nearest trash can. After everything that had happened this evening she could not keep the nausea down anymore. She gripped the sides of the bin before violently puking into it. The thought that he had been innocently joking every time he had offered to join her over the past few weeks now made her realize how naive she had been.

When her stomach was empty and she finally stopped dry heaving, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and rolled over onto her backside.

"I have to be honest, I feel a little insulted." He said as he stalked closer to her. "Is being naked in front of me really that revolting to you? Do you know how many girls at this school would kill to get me naked in a bath with them?" He asked as he held out his hand to help her back up.

"Then why don't you go find one of them." She spat back, ignoring his outstretched arm.

"You are the only one I want." Draco gripped her chin and tilted her head toward him. "Open your mouth." He demanded, focusing on his ring again.

Her body obeyed him as her mouth opened without her brains consent. She shut her eyes tightly, assuming the worst; thinking he was going to place something unpleasant inside. She was quite relieved when all he did was cast the mouthwash charm on her.

"Isn't that better?" He asked seemingly sweet.

She wiped her mouth again, still ignoring his questions.

"When I ask you a question you are to answer me from now on." He demanded. "It's the polite thing to do... Anyway, it's time for our bath now. Take my hand and I will pull you up."

Her hands immediately intertwined with his and he pulled her up into his arms. "I think you'll feel much better once you're in the hot water." He suggested, picking her up bridal style before carrying her into the bathroom. He loved the feel of her cradled in his arms, but couldn't wait to get the smell of Weasley off her. He wanted to fuck her right that very second, but he refused to until she had been thoroughly scrubbed; having witnessed all the places shed been defiled earlier, and having no idea of what happened in that room after he had left.

As soon as he sat her back down on her feet next to the tub, she made a break for the door. If she could get out of his reach he couldn't command her to do unmentionable things.

He easily slammed and locked it with his wand before she could escape. "Nice try Hermione, but I know you too well. Get back over here please."

Her legs betrayed her, and she moved back into the exact spot Draco had set her in moments earlier.

He fumbled with the taps and potions on the side of the tub, setting the water to the perfect temperature. As it started to rise and bubbles began to form, steam filled the room. He turned back to face her.

"For years I have fantasized about what you would look like naked you know. About what would finally lead us into a situation where your body would be revealed to me. Never once did I imagine that situation would be you getting stripped by another man while I hid in the corner." He admitted. "Do you know how much that hurt me to have to watch you make love to another man? To watch you writhe in pleasure underneath him?"

"No I don't." She answered shortly. She thought about asking him not to do what she knew was coming, but she wasn't going to beg him. Not when she knew how selfish he truly was. If he was determined to do something, her pleas would have no effect on him. She was not about to waste her breath or wound her pride by begging.

"Well now you are going to replace that nightmare I had to live through with a new memory." He informed her.

She gulped in anticipation; knowing exactly what his next request was going to be.

"Take off your clothes Hermione." He commanded darkly.

To her dismay, her hands slowly went to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Her flat stomach and black lace bra from earlier were revealed, giving him his first peek of her skin up close. Once the top was discarded, she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs before stepping out of them. She desperately wanted to start crying again, but the spell wouldn't allow it. Being this exposed to someone blackmailing her made her feel like throwing up, but she grit her teeth and held her head up high instead. Hermione knew she was tough, she had survived a war for Merlin's sake. As much as she hated what was happening to her, she was determined to make it through. Draco Malfoy was not going to break her. He would pay one day for putting her through this; if it was the last thing she did.

"How did you know black lace was my favorite?" He smirked, pulling her out of her thoughts of vengeance. "Don't answer that, it doesn't matter." He said as her mouth opened to answer his rhetorical question. "Now... take off the bra slowly."

Her hands reached around behind her of their own accord and unclasped the back of it. She slid the straps down her arms and let it fall to the floor. He was extremely excited to get a good look at her, as he was much closer this time; but to his dismay she quickly covered her bare breasts with her arms.

He laughed at her attempt at modesty. "I'm going to have to be more specific with you aren't I? No matter...Cross your wrists behind your back and keep them there."

As her arms did as he commanded, crossing themselves and resting against the small of her back. She stood up straighter; holding her head up high. She was not going to cower in fear or look weak, even if her chest was fully exposed to the person she now hated most in the world.

Draco smirked and looked her body over as he slowly closed the gap between them; creeping toward her almost naked form. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her skin was fair and looked velvety soft. Her breasts were perky and perfectly proportioned. However, her nipples looked slightly red and swollen; most likely from how rough Charlie had been with them earlier. They were bound to be sensitive after all the attention they had today, but he had no intentions of taking it easy on her. They were going to get a lot more attention before the night was over.

"Stay still." He commanded as he placed one hand on her stomach. His hand then traveled upward at a torturously slow place until his fingers ghosted over her right breast.

She gasped in her throat at the sensation. He gave it a firm single squeeze before sliding his hand back down and circling around behind her.

His hands were suddenly on her shoulders and she wanted to flinch away again, but her body stayed in place as he had asked. They traveled slowly down her arms before gliding over her sides and hips. He then placed a soft kiss to her shoulder blade from behind.

"You have the softest skin I have ever felt." He whispered in her ear as he grabbed the sides of her panties.

He slipped them down her legs; dragging his fingers against her skin as he let them pool to the floor. All the steam in the bathroom couldn't keep her from shivering as she was fully exposed to him now.

Moving back in front of her, he placed both of his hands on her ribcage. He was smiling a rare true smile again, although it was quite unnerving from her perspective. His hands slowly moved upwards until he was cupping both her breasts in his hands. He palmed them firmly before rolling her nipples between his fingers.

She gasped again; feeling herself growing wet, and hating that her body was betraying her. She would never admit even to herself that it felt good. Why oh why did she have to get so turned on from even the most basic stimulation.

He smirked at her reaction; though realizing the problem he was creating. He didn't think he had ever been this hard before and couldn't wait to have it taken care of by the witch he had always wanted. The witch he finally had naked and in front of him; forced to obey his every command.

"Kiss me." He requested huskily.

Her wrists were still forced to stay behind her back, so she couldn't use her hands to brace herself. Carefully she stepped up on her tiptoes to reach his height; leaning in before pressing her lips against his as little as the spell would allow.

Draco grinned and deepened the kiss. He had waited seven years to kiss her and it was finally happening; she tasted better than he had ever imagined. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her bare body against his clothed one tightly.

Hermione kept her lips still as he had not commanded her to kiss him more than once.

After several more kisses his grin turned into a frown and he pulled back, giving her a very dark, stern look. His disappointment caused him to temporarily forget to focus on the ring. "From now on when I kiss you, you will kiss me back... And you will act like you are enjoying it. If I don't feel you are reciprocating my affection I will be forced to punish you. You wouldn't want me to have to hurt you would you?"

She shook her head nervously, not believing he could be so delusional. How could he think she could ever forgive him, much less fall for him if he treated her like this? In hindsight, she realized she should have added a term to the contract where he couldn't physically harm her.

Before she knew it, he had moved them backwards and had her pinned against the wall. She squealed as her naked body hit the cold tile. The noise was silenced as his lips attacked hers again and his tongue invaded her mouth.

To avoid whatever sick twisted punishment he could come up with, she kissed him back; letting her tongue dance with his. To her displeasure, she realized that he was quite talented at it. She let her eyes flutter closed so she could try and picture it as Charlie instead. 'At least he will be safe', she thought to herself.

As their kisses became more passionate, his hands began to roam her body; touching everywhere he could get his hands on. He gripped her backside and pressed his throbbing erection against her core. Sucking her lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on it, while his fingers began to play with her nipples again.

An involuntary moan escaped her lips at the sensation, causing a blush to stain her cheeks.

Draco pulled back to look at her, hands still caressing her breasts. "Don't be embarrassed darling. I want to hear the sounds you make when I bring you pleasure." He whispered, placing a single lingering kiss on her jaw before stepping back. "You can relax your arms now."

Hermione's wrists uncrossed and she brought them back in front of her body; rubbing them to restart the circulation. She didn't dare try to cover herself, knowing that it would probably just irk him into making her do something more unpleasant.

He kicked off his shoes and set them against the wall before stepping in front of her again. "I want you to kiss my neck while unbuttoning my shirt. Do not stop kissing until my shirt has been discarded. After that, you will kiss down my chest, and get onto your knees. Once you are there, you will take my pants off followed by my boxers."

He smirked as she stepped in front of him, her soft lips grazing his ear before moving to his neck. Goosebumps began to form on his arms as he felt her mouth move deliciously against his skin. He let his hands rest on her hips as her fingers began working on the buttons of his white shirt.

She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground before kissing down his chest. He could feel butterflies fluttering as she moved; skin tingling every place her lips touched.

As requested, she lowered herself onto her knees in front of him. She reached for the zipper of his black pants, and her arms started to tremble again. Sitting back against her ankles, she slowly undid the button and zipper before sliding them down; revealing the hard bulge they had been concealing.

He stepped out of his pants, and kicked them to the side; now clad in only his boxers. "Take my cock out and get rid of my shorts." He requested impatiently.

Her hands shook uncontrollably as she grabbed the waistband with her right hand and his erection with her left. She pulled his boxers down the rest of the way, letting them fall to the floor. Keeping her eyes on his boxers the entire time, so she wouldn't have to look at his naked form. When his last article of clothing had been removed she lowered both her hands to the floor, not wanting to touch him anymore. However, knowing that wouldn't last very long.

He scoffed at her reaction. "Look at me Hermione."

Her head involuntarily snapped up to look at his face; she grit her teeth and glared daggers at him. Feeling so humiliated on her knees in front of him while they were both completely naked.

"You forget that I saw how uninnocent you are today. Don't act like you've never done this before."

"And you forget that I am unwilling in this scenario! You are forcing me to do every little thing and I hate you for it." She spat back in retaliation.

Her head turned to the side as the back of his hand smacked her cheekbone. She gasped and clutched her cheek with her hand.

"Never say those words to me again." He said darkly. "You are going to have to learn to respect me or that will happen quite frequently. Do you understand me?"

She wiped away the single tear that managed to escape her eye, before nodding.

"Good." He fisted some of her hair and pulled her head level with his groin. "What I really want right now is for you to suck my cock until I come down your throat..."

Hermione gasped and shook her head violently, internally revolted by his suggestion.

"…but I know that you aren't ready for that yet, and you would despise me more than necessary if I forced you to do that the first night. I'll just have to let you get used to my affection for you before we get to that." He released her hair and took a single step back.

She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed back against her ankles.

"You can get up now." He held his hand out to help her up.

She took it without complaint, not wanting to disrupt his charitable mood.

After she was on her feet again he escorted her back over to the tub before climbing in. He hummed in approval as he sank into the water, relaxing against the side. "Join me please Hermione."

It wasn't a command, but she knew that it would be worse for her if she rejected his plea. She took a deep breath before stepping into the bath. She sat down across from him, trying her best to keep from touching him and her body covered.

"Come over to my side with your back to me."

This time it was a demand, and she had no choice but to obey.

"Relax against me." He commanded as he pulled her backwards by her hair; throwing it over his right shoulder as her back finally pressed against his chest. "That's it." He groaned in pleasure at the feel of her skin against his. This is the way he always pictured them in this particular fantasy of his and he was enjoying it immensely. Wrapping his arms around her, his hands started to caress her arms as he held her tightly against him.

Even though her body was relaxed, she did not feel that way emotionally. It should be Charlie behind her, rubbing her skin intimately. She should not be letting some other man touch her or see her without clothes on. 'I'm doing this for him.' she kept reminding herself.

"I can't believe I finally have you here with me." Draco sighed in content, as one of his hands moved below the water to rub her stomach. He seemed to hug her to him a little tighter.

Hermione stayed silent; not knowing how to respond to that. She still couldn't believe that he had been harboring feelings for her all this time.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked as he summoned a loofah and some soap.

"No." She decided the fewer words in her answers the better, to keep herself from spouting off in anger. She did not want to provoke him and was smart enough to realize that he was at least a little imbalanced.

He began to massage the soap into her shoulders before moving down her back. "I never really liked girls when I was a child; I thought they were dull, annoying and useless. I realize now that was because the only girls I ever met were rich, snobby, and pureblooded. They were the only type of people my father would let me associate with." He moved his now sudsy hands around to her front and continued to scrub her body clean. "That changed the second I saw you in Ollivander's seven years ago. You were extraordinary, and I could tell how intelligent and powerful you were. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You were just so much different than the other girls I was forced to see on a regular basis."

"Oh." She responded, sticking to her short answer plan.

"When my father had a stern talking to me and told me how I was expected to treat muggle borns and blood traitors, I became cranky. I wanted so badly to befriend you, but that wasn't an option. That's why I was so cruel to you; if I couldn't be your friend I wanted to at least have your attention in some way. Even if that way was negative."

"Right."

He sighed and kept soaping her up; needing to get every bit of Weasley off of her body. "For a few years I almost had myself convinced that I hated you. But that ended when I saw you on the arm of Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball. I almost hexed him that night when I caught him kissing you goodnight."

"He was nice. He was the first man to ever make me feel desirable." She said honestly.

Draco scoffed, once again jealous over her affections for someone else. "Well that is my job now, and I have no plans of letting him anywhere near you again."

She bit her lip apprehensively, his possessiveness made her feel quite uncomfortable.

"Speaking of which…" One of his hands slipped below the water and down her stomach until his fingertips grazed her inner thigh.

"What are you doing?!" Her body jolted; trying to scoot away from him, but his other arm held her firmly in place.

"Shh...No resisting love." He commanded into her ear as his fingers crept closer to her core. "I am going to make you feel desirable. Now that your body has been cleaned of your soon to be ex, I am going to make you come all over my fingers."

"I really don't…" Her body may have stopped struggling, but her mouth was still prepared to fight this.

He forced her head to turn so he could kiss her again, cutting off her protests with his tongue. One hand turned her body to face his, while the other made its way around the side of her neck; deepening the kiss and forcing her mouth open with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around her lips before touching it to hers.

"Straddle me." He commanded before ravishing her mouth again.

She kept her mouth against his, not daring to pull away as her legs moved onto either sides of his. She could feel his hardened length poking her hip. What she wanted more than anything was to be able to jump out and run.

His hand slipped down her backside slowly, relishing the ability to touch her body any way he pleased. He nipped her lips as two of his fingers finally teased her opening; surprised to find her slick and wet. "Hmmm." He hummed, "Someone seems anxious. Don't worry I will satisfy you in a way he never could." His fingers finally embedded themselves into her as far a they could go.

She gasped at the intrusion. "Malfoy please stop!" She finally begged.

He stilled his hand, but didn't remove it; giving her a displeased look. "I am not letting you out of this tub until you come. The sooner you do, the sooner we can get out, and move on to much more pleasurable things."

"Please Malfoy...Don't!" She begged again.

He gave her a dark look again as he focused his magic on his ring. "From now on you will only call me Draco. No more Malfoy."

"Draco, please. I'm not ready for this." She looked as if she were about to cry again. In all honesty if it wasn't for the spell she would be.

He sighed and removed his hand; he hated seeing her upset. Pulling her body against his so he could feel her tits against his chest; he placed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll give you a choice…. You can let me finger you until you come all over my hand, I'll stand up and you can suck me off, or you will join me in my bed where we will make soft, slow passionate love; sex like our first time together should be."

She paused, not knowing which one to pick. Each seemed worse than the last, and they all made her want to puke again. However if she didn't pick one, he was bound to choose the latter; which was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Which one darling? The choice is up to you... although it doesn't really matter to me which one you pick; as all three will happen over the next 24 hours regardless." He stroked her back up and down, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "Only one has to happen tonight though...however if you can't decide, we could just test out all three."

"I'll…" She bit her lip, trying to make her decision before he could make good on that threat. "Let you...I'll...give you a blowjob." She finally decided. As much as she did not want to do what she selected, she figured it was better than the humiliation that would come with orgasming at his hands; and there was no way she was choosing that last option.

His eyes lit up at her answer, followed closely by the biggest grin in history. "I was secretly hoping that is what you would choose. I haven't had sex in over five months and to be honest I could use the release. I was worried I would reach completion way too fast if you chose that last option. Because when we do finally join in that way, I want it to last for hours." He gave her another long passionate kiss, including a small amount of tongue. She didn't resist, she was prolonging the inevitable as long as possible. Finally pulling back, he gave her another smirk. "So. Let's get started shall we? The sooner you start, the sooner we can go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and we will both need our rest."

Hermione looked down, trying to avoid his gaze as another blush stained her cheeks.

He was very excited for tomorrow, there were so many positions he had panned for several different surfaces around the head dorms. Slowly, he stood up and cast a drying spell on himself. "I've waited a long time for this."

She finally looked up at him, seeing the desire for her in his eyes.

When she made no move to touch him in anyway, he grabbed the hair on the back of her head and lifted it up even with his manhood.

For the first time, she took a good look at it. It wasn't quite as thick as Charlie's, but it was a bit longer. If Charlie's could barely go down the back of her throat, this one was sure to choke her. This thought made her even more nervous; maybe she should have picked option number one after all.

"Open your mouth." He finally commanded, as she was making no movements to start what she had selected. He touched the head of his penis against her lips, moving it back and forth.

Her mouth opened of its own accord, but she didn't shut her eyes this time.

"Now lick the tip."

Her tongue flicked out of her mouth and licked the bottom side of his head. A low groan escaped his mouth at the sensation.

"That's it. Now suck on it like you mean it." He said before pushing the tip into her mouth, his hand still gripping her hair to keep her in place. "I know you are talented at it... I saw you earlier today, so don't even think about holding back on me."

She slowly took more of it into her mouth, trying to get it fully lubricated so it would go in and out of her mouth easier. When it was slick enough she bobbed her head up and down on it, hoping that if she put enough effort in he wouldn't last very long. She finally closed her eyes, picturing the way she did this same act with Charlie earlier, and pretending it was him in front of her instead.

Unfortunately for her, he noticed what she was trying to do. He sent a mild stinging hex to her arse to pull her from her fantasies. "Look at me Hermione. Think only of me while you are pleasuring me. Don't think of anyone else."

Her body jolted at the stinging sensation. She looked defeated, but nodded, letting his dick glide further into her mouth.

Draco groaned as his cock started to hit the back of her throat. He couldn't believe that even her mouth was this magical. One of his hands gripped her hair a little tighter, trying to force it even farther down her throat. As much as he loved her, he also still wanted to punish her for what she let Charlie do to her earlier. With that thought he let his other hand reach down to roughly pinch one of her nipples.

She squealed around his cock, not expecting the surprise of his pinch. Her nipples were quite sore after Charlie had manhandled them so much over the course of the afternoon, and the pinch only irritated her flesh further.

He began to thrust in and out of her mouth at a faster pace. "Fuck...Don't stop. It feels amazing." He called out as he threw his head back.

'Please be over soon.' She chanted to herself over and over again as he guided her head over his member for his own pleasure.

"Oh fuck Hermione." He called out again, now rolling her other nipple between his fingers.

She whimpered involuntarily, although internally cringing as it came out.

The hum from her throat sent a delightful vibration over his skin. He was getting very close. "Swallow every drop. Don't even think about spitting it out." He commanded.

She began to swirl her tongue over the vein of the underside of it, and gently massaged his bollocks with her fingers. This could not end fast enough for her, and she was trying to help it along as quickly as possible.

After several more thrusts, he came down her throat; shuddering as his hot come shot out. It really had been too long since he had release; he had jerked himself off a few times over the past couple of months, but nothing felt quite like her perfect mouth gliding over him.

She swallowed all of it, just a he'd commanded. She took in several deep breaths, needing more oxygen after what he had just done to her mouth. Her thoughts went back to Charlie and how she felt like she betrayed him; knowing that in reality she was only doing it to keep him out of trouble.

Suddenly, her hand clamped over her mouth and she had to make a run for the toilet. She sprayed vomit into the porcelain throne, not being able to keep it down any longer.

Draco moved her hair behind her back so it wouldn't get in the way, before rubbing her back. "Sorry love. I must have been rougher than I thought. Are you alright?"

She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper, before flushing the toilet. Her eyes flashed anger as she turned to face him again. "Nothing about this is alright... Why couldn't you have just left me be?"

He cast another mouthwash charm on her before pulling her into his arms. "Malfoy's always get what they want Hermione. I am no exception...I wanted you, so I took you. When I learned your secret I used it to my advantage to get what I wanted." He stood, her cradled in his arms again, before exiting the bathroom.

"Please just let me go to bed now." She sighed, clearly defeated.

He headed toward his private bedroom. "That is exactly where we are headed."

As it dawned on her where he was taking her, she internally panicked. "No! I want to sleep in my own bed."

"There is not even a small chance of that happening." He responded dryly, using his foot to swing the door open so he could carry her inside.

She opened her mouth to plead her case, but he swiftly shut her up with a kiss; his tongue forcing its way back into her mouth.

This not being able to cry thing was really messing with her emotions. She wanted to scream at him with her rightful tears streaming down her face. Not being able to felt unnatural.

He laid her on the bed, mouth still covering hers while he pulled the covers back. He moved them both to the very center of the bed, his naked body laying gently atop hers before he broke the kiss.

"You are going to stay in this bed with me all night. You are not allowed to physically harm me in any way. In the morning you will stay right here by my side until I say it is time to get up. You are also not allowed to put on any clothing until I say you can." His eyes never left hers, but his focus was on his ring. He wanted to make sure that she couldn't escape him or beat him up while he slept.

Hermione sighed; there was no getting around those commands. She finally nodded and tried to roll away from him at least, but his firm hands kept her pinned underneath him.

"I promise not to fuck you while you sleep, but you will stay by my side all night. No scooting to the far edge of the bed, not when I want to feel your skin on mine. Do you understand me?"

She nodded.

"Good." He rolled off of her onto his back, before pulling her into his side. "Go to sleep my love."

The last part was a command, and she fell to sleep instantly. It was probably for the best, as she would likely toss and turn all night if she was left to fall asleep on her own.

He chuckled that the spell even made her fall asleep on command, and kissed her lips gently one more time for the night.

"I can't believe you are finally mine." He whispered before holding her closer and drifting off to a blissful sleep himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I had his ring be a source of control because I figured that if it was just the bracelet with the spell, he could command her into doing something without meaning to.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have a beta! So let's all give a big thank you to** **stephalopolisO9. I will post the chapter at the same time I send it to her, and as soon as she fixes my mistakes I'll update it.**

 **Warning: Heavy non/con in this chapter. For all you sickos like me out there, this is the chapter you have been waiting for. Draco is very much a devious bastard. If you aren't into that please do not read my story.**

Disclaimer: Not JKing, HP belongs to JK.

Chapter 11

Draco's eyes fluttered open as he awoke to the feel of a head shifting against his chest. A smile spread across his lips as he looked down at the woman sleeping against him. Hermione had her face buried into his chest and her naked breasts were pressed against his side. During the night her hand had come to rest on his left pectoral, and he could see the charm bracelet clasped around her delicate wrist.

He smiled victoriously at the sight before him, not able to believe that she was finally his. He had been dreaming about waking up with her in his arms for years. His smile grew, knowing that when she awoke the real fun would begin. His eyes traveled over every inch of her face, realizing that other than last night he had never been this close to her before. As he waited for her to wake up, he memorized each dip of her skin and every freckle on her nose. Several minutes past with him staring at different parts of her and enjoying the feel of her naked body resting against his. He also realized that his morning wood was definitely ready to go.

Beginning to feel impatient, he ran his fingers up and down her back to try and stir her awake; he couldn't wait to get started on all of the things he planned to do to her today. Nothing she said would deter him from fucking her as he had dreamed about for the past several years. He kissed the tip of her nose, and then her forehead to egg her into consciousness.

"Wake up my love." He whispered into her ear before nibbling slightly on the lobe. He pulled back with a grin, expecting to see the brown of her eyes glaring at him. When all he saw were closed lids and her unmoving form, he poked the flesh of her hip to force her to awaken.

Her eyes stayed closed, and her breathing remained the same; indicating that she was still quite asleep. Draco began to worry slightly and sat up, pulling her with him. The blankets that had been covering them slipped, exposing her naked body to him once more. Her head rolled back, and her body slumped in his arms as he pulled her into his lap, but she still didn't wake.

He shook her gently. "Hermione?"

She was still breathing, and she didn't look to be in any pain, but something strange was definitely going on. He looked her over inch by inch to see if anything was physically wrong with her, but nothing caught his eye until he looked at his own hand. The Malfoy Crest ring gleamed in the light that was filtering in through the drapes, and he remembered his request for her to go to sleep the night before. His guess was that the spell did not allow her to wake up until he commanded her to. He chuckled to himself and kissed her forehead; oh how silly magic could be sometimes. As his fingers grazed over breasts, he laid her back down gently in the center of the bed; making sure her head was resting on the pillow.

When he had her perfectly arranged, he carefully covered her body back up with the blanket so that she wouldn't be even angrier with him than necessary once she did wake up. Finally he crawled under with her, and lay on his side beside her; one arm propping his head up so he could keep his eyes on her, and his other hand caressing her face. When he was happy with the position they were in, he focused on his ring to finally end the command he had given her the night before.

"Wake up Hermione."

Her eyes finally fluttered open, and she looked at him in confusion. "Dra…?" She started to ask before her face turned sour. It was obvious she remembered what had happened last night, and she snapped her mouth shut halfway through his name. She was clearly livid; her lip trembled as she stared at him with flaming eyes. He was definitely not one of her favorite people at the moment. She automatically began to scoot away from him, hating the way his skin felt against hers. His hand gripped her neck firmly with his fingers to halt her actions.

"Good morning my love, did you sleep well?" He grinned, unfazed by the pissed off look she was giving him.

She didn't answer, only taking a deep breath and clutching his wrist to try and pry his hand off of her.

He tightened his grip in response; not enough to choke her, but enough to where she couldn't budge his arm regardless of how hard she tried. She may be talented when it came to magic, but he could still overpower her easily with his physical strength. "Where do you think you are going?"

She stopped struggling even though she was quite uncomfortable; having realized moments after she awoke that she was still naked. He had obviously not dressed from the bath they had shared either, as she could feel his bare erection prodding her outer thigh. She grimaced at the thought of what he was planning on doing with it if she couldn't find a way out of his clutches.

"I need to use the loo." She answered; both actually needing to, and using it as a way to escape from him.

He sighed and removed his hand from her neck. 'So much for a morning romp in the sack.' he thought; knowing that she'd never enjoy their first time with a full bladder. He may be quite impatient to finally have her, but he wanted it to be a pleasurable experience for her as well.

"Fine." He said as he threw himself out of bed, not at all fazed by being fully nude in front of her. He stomped over to the dresser and rummaged through one of the drawers before pulling out something small, sheer, and green. "Put this on and meet me in the kitchenette when you're done."

She sat up slightly; holding the comforter tightly around herself with one arm as she glared at the offending item. "Whatever that is it's practically see through, and I have no desire to wear it."

"Well that's too bad because you will wear the robe anyway." He informed her. "And only it. You are not to put anything else on underneath it."

Her mouth gaped as she stared at him in anger. "Fine!" She spat and extended her free arm out at him. "Hand it over then."

"No my dear." Draco smirked and let the folded material drop so it was only dangling off of one finger. "You will come and get it."

Her eyes widened in outrage, not believing that he could actually treat someone he claimed to love this way. He had at least not focused on his ring, so her body did not automatically comply. Deciding to use that to her advantage, she wrapped the comforter even higher up on her chest. Dangling her legs off the bed, she stood; making sure the blanket was completely covering her, and taking it with her. She knew he wanted her to walk over to him bare, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction. As she stormed over to him, she wanted nothing more than to smack the smirk right off his face.

Hermione snatched the see through robe out of his hand and looked at it closely. "Where the hell did you even get this?"

He chuckled and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers; causing her to flinch away from him. "I bought you a whole wardrobe full of things actually. Most of it is at my manor, but I did bring my favorites here. There is a whole drawer full of things just for you."

What he said sunk in and dropped a weight in her stomach. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Making you mine?" He asked. "Years. But the spell on your bracelet was only the backup plan. I only resorted to it because you were with a Professor."

"You are the most vile and despicable p…." She started to spit at him, but before she could tell him what a piece of shit he was; he roughly backed her up and pinned her against the wall. She dropped the sheer garment to the floor as one of his arms pressed harshly against her neck. Her eyes widened in fear as the other ripped the blanket off her body; violently tossing it to the side.

"Enough!" He commanded, leaning in close and keeping his eyes firmly locked on hers. His nose was barely an inch away from hers; making him close enough to taste her. One of his knees slipped between both of her legs, and his hips pressed firmly against hers to keep her from struggling or kneeing him in the groin.

Her nostrils flared as she breathed in and out heavily in frustration; fingers digging into his arm to try to loosen his grip on her.

"You will learn to respect me. There will be no more name calling or spitting hate." Draco threatened darkly. "If you talk back to me like that again I will punish you… Do you understand me?"

She turned her head away from him, still fuming.

Gripping her face to turn her head back to face his, his eyes turned a threatening shade of charcoal. "I said, do you understand me?" He asked more forceful this time.

She took a final deep breath before nodding. "Yes." She whispered out.

"Good." He pecked her cheek before releasing her and taking a step back.

Her hand immediately went to her throat to rub the tension away from where his arm had been putting too much pressure. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit frightened of him now.

Draco snatched the robe he had given her back off the floor, and handed it to her. "Now go freshen up, put this on, and meet me for breakfast in the kitchen."

She nodded again, not able to find her voice; although she did gracefully take the garment from his fingers before making her way to the bathroom.

xxxxxxx

Once inside the bathroom she calmly shut the door before leaning her back against it, and slid down to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and started sobbing dryly at her situation. She missed Charlie more than she could already bare, and was dreading leaving the bathroom; knowing that she would not be able to hold Draco off for long once she made her exit.

As Hermione trembled on the cold hard tile, she tried to think of anything other than the fate that awaited her on the other side of the door. Fresh tears streamed down her face until the pile of clothes from the night before caught her eye. She hastily wiped them away as scrambled over to the pile; frantically searching for something. When her hand grasped onto the shiny object, she retrieved it and clutched it desperately to her heart; it was the necklace Charlie had given her yesterday for her birthday.

When she had been commanded to strip the night before, she had discreetly slipped it off with her shirt, and hidden it in the pocket of her jeans. She knew that if Draco saw it hanging around her neck he would have destroyed it on the spot, and she would never see it again. Knowing that if he ever found it, it would likely reach the same fate; she tried to think of a place to hide it where he would never come across it. She couldn't bear the thought of the only gift Charlie ever giving her being destroyed. (Or at least the only one not sex related.) Without her wand she couldn't charm it invisible, or create a hidden compartment on one of her vanity drawers; so she was stuck. She was lost on how she was going to be able to hide it.

'Think Hermione, think.' She told herself. 'You are a muggle born for Christ sake. Muggles hide things all the time and they have no magic.' She drummed the fingers of one hand against her forehead trying to come up with a plausible hiding spot when she suddenly thought of something. She remembered the way she used to hide things she didn't want her parents to find as a child.

Marching over to her vanity, she ripped one of the bottom drawers out of its place and sat it on the ground beside her. She looked into the vacant hole it left, happy that it was large and dark enough that no one would suspect it to be a hiding spot for anything. With the necklace in hand, she extended her arm as far back as it would go into the hole, and let it drop onto the ground.

The small clink of the chain made her feel satisfied that there was at least something he couldn't take from her. Knowing that she was probably taking too much time in the bathroom, and that Draco might come looking for her soon; she grabbed the drawer and slid it back into its gliders.

Once she was satisfied that her possession was hidden, she sobbed even harder; burying her face into her hands. Her tears were all from the thoughts of Charlie. He didn't know the predicament she was in, or what she would have to do the next day. He had probably spent the past night in a euphoric haze, thinking about their incredible day together. Had it really only been 15 hours since she had left him at The Three Broomsticks?

She sniffled at the thought of having to break up with him the next day. Even though she was obligated to, she was not sure she could actually make it through. She knew that she would not only be breaking his heart, but her own as well. And it was the last thing she wanted to do.

'You don't have a choice remember.' She told herself. 'You did this to keep him and yourself out of trouble. You have made it through a war, and you can make it through a few months of being Draco Malfoy's toy. You can always get back together with him after graduation.''

When the vanity was back in pristine condition, she quickly relieved herself before turning to the sink. She turned the faucet on and began to splash water onto her face. Surprisingly the water calmed her, and she was able to stable her nerves before popping her hair up into a messy bun. As it was Draco waiting for her, she was not going to any extra lengths to make herself look good for him. All he was going to get was the robe he was forcing her to wear, and a rat's nest on top of her head.

Shivering slightly, she finally slid the robe he had given her on over her shoulders and tied the sash as tightly as she could into a double knot. If this was all he was allowing her to wear, she was at least going to make taking it off her as difficult as possible. Staring at herself in the mirror revealed that the robe was indeed as sheer as she was afraid it was; literally leaving nothing to the imagination. She grimaced at her reflection, dreading going out into the kitchen even more; although knowing that the longer she prolonged making her entrance the angrier he would be.

She finally made her way over to the door with her head held high; taking one last deep breath to ready herself for the fate that lay beyond before stepping out into the living area.

Draco was standing at the counter of the kitchenette, whisking away at a bowl while wearing only his black pajama pants. It was a shame someone so vile could look that good without a shirt on. As soon as the sound of the door shutting reached him, he turned her direction; his most seductive smile graced his lips as he took in the sight of her. He continued to beat away at the contents inside as he looked her over.

"Tea's on the table, omelets should be ready in just a few minutes." He informed her in a friendly demeanor. It was as if he was treating her as a longtime lover, as if she actually wanted to be in his company..

Hermione stood stiff as a board in her spot, just staring at him loathingly. She couldn't understand how he could act so cheerful when he must know how awful she was feeling. She was starting to realize just how delusional and unhinged he truly was.

"Come and sit." He commanded impatiently. Draco was trying to use his power over her as little as possible, but would not stand for it when she disobeyed him.

Her legs automatically started to move toward the dining table; she could feel his eyes glued to her body as she walked. When she reached her normal chair, she slid into it as gracefully as possible to avoid the robe sliding up too far.

"Your tea is just the way you like it." He added before turning back to the stove to finish cooking the breakfast.

She looked down at the tea in her normal place setting to see her usual earl grey with a cinnamon stick. She picked up the steaming mug and took a small sip before setting it back down. Her hands were shaking from the nerves and she ended up spilling a little over the side of the lip. She searched the center of the table for a napkin to wipe up the droplets with, when she noticed his teacup. The contents were a dark black and not a cinnamon stick in sight.

He was facing away from her due to his focus on flipping the omelets, so she grabbed his cup to take a sip. It was coffee. If he was a coffee drinker, why had he been drinking tea with cinnamon for the past few weeks? She realized he had obviously been lying to her; which seemed stupid for something as trivial as a drink preference. She also realized that he had been planning to get to her for some time now; as he had been drinking tea her favorite way that day in Diagon Alley a week before term started. Had he been there all day waiting for her arrival even?

"No cinnamon sticks today?" She asked with a hint of bite in her tone.

He slid both omelets onto plates and moved to join her at the table. "I was feeling like coffee today." He explained as he sat in his own chair.

"Right." She glared at him.

When he slid the plate in front of her, she roughly stabbed her fork into the middle of her food; making a large clanking sound. Draco sighed as a he took a bite of his breakfast, ignoring the angry stares she was throwing his way. He knew she wasn't very happy with him right now, and he honestly didn't blame her; but he had come too far to back out now. He was also quite aware that he was a selfish person, and that his plan was not going to win her affections. Awareness didn't affect him though; he was still not going to give up the control he had on her. Not when this was the only way he was going to have her for himself.

They ate in silence for several minutes; her avoiding him as he casually glanced at her breasts through the sheer material. He couldn't wait to see what that part of her skin tasted like.

Eventually he polished off his entire plate, while she had only nibbled slightly. She was mainly pushing the food around her plate.

"Are you finished?" He asked as he stared at her barely eaten omelet.

"Yep." She said defiantly. "Didn't really feel very hungry."

He knew she was being bitchy on purpose, and he didn't really blame her; but he wasn't going to let her be disrespected either. "I'd try and at least eat a few more bites. You'll need the energy for all of the things I'm going to do to you today."

Her eyes flashed angrily as she gaped at his crude remark. "Listen here you slimy little fer…"

He was suddenly on her side of the table before she could finish her remark, and had her roughly flipped over the top of it. The fingers of his left hand firmly clasped around her neck, while the pointer finger of his right pressed itself against her cheek. "No Hermione, you listen!" He seethed and he leaned in way too close for comfort. "You are never to talk back to me again. You are never to insult me again. You are to be a good, little, submissive girlfriend...Do you understand me?"

"Girlfriend?" She whimpered under his forceful grip.

"You heard me." He confirmed. "Today you are either going to make love to me in our bedroom where it will be nice and pleasurable for the both of us; or... I will bend you over this table right now without a care if I hurt you or not."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear, while she felt moisture start to pool between her legs slightly. She hated her body for betraying her and getting slightly aroused at his dominant threat.

He smirked, knowing he had frightened her into submission. "Which would you prefer?"

She didn't answer him, just turned her eyes as far to the side as his grip would allow. A single tear rolled down the side of her face and dripped onto the wood of the table.

"If you would just learn to cooperate we wouldn't have to fight like this." He whispered in her ear before pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

She started to sniffle again as more tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Shh, shh." He said, planting another kiss on her cheek this time. "No more crying today."

The tears stopped almost instantly at the command.

"Today is going to be a happy and euphoric day...you'll see." He promised as he stepped back, pulling her with him.

She steadied herself on her feet, still not wanting to look at him. "There is no way that I will ever think of this day as happy."

He wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft, single kiss against her lips. "I know you are skeptical...but I will prove you wrong."

Her eyes finally met his; she could see the adoration he held for her mixed with a hint of madness. If she continued to defy him, she knew he would end up hurting her; but she was not going to give in without a fight. "Or you could let me go back to my room and change into proper clothes."

He scoffed, but otherwise ignored her request. "Go back to my room." He commanded with focus on his ring. "Lay calmly in the middle of our bed with your wrists crossed above your head and your legs spread. Wait there for me while I clean up in here."

A lump formed in her throat as her legs started to carry her to her impending doom. She really wanted to make a detour to the bathroom to go vomit up what little she did manage to eat, but the spell was making her follow strictly to his command.

She entered his bedroom and crawled into the center of the bed, just as he had asked. Her arms and legs immediately went into his desired positions. Her nausea was returning at the thought of being so open and vulnerable in this position, but she forced it away. The anticipation was driving her even madder. Not knowing when he would join her was quite disconcerting.

As she waited, her thoughts ran to Charlie, and how he would feel if he knew what was happening to her. She knew for certain that if and when Charlie found out, he would kill Draco. She didn't doubt that this arrangement could very likely end up in murder.

Before she knew it, the sound of footsteps echoed in her ears; letting her know that Draco was heading towards his room. She took several deep breaths to try and calm her nerves; dreading his eventual arrival.

All too soon, she felt him enter the bedroom before closing the door. She could hear him warding it locked, effectively trapping her. There would be no escape now. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him lay his wand on the nightstand. A slight bit of hope formed in her mind before being crushed again; remembering that she was not allowed to touch his wand ever.

"I've waited a long time for this." His voice pulled her from her plotting. She looked up to see him standing at the foot of the bed; a predatory gleam was in his eyes.

She kept her eyes on him, trying to anticipate his next move.

"You look perfect all spread out like this for me." His eyes roamed over every inch of her; making her want to close her legs, but unable to.

He seemed to be extremely happy until his eyes focused on her face. He suddenly frowned before grabbing his wand back off the nightstand. "Only I always imagined your hair down for our first time." He informed her as he pointed his wand at her messy bun. " _Solutis crinibus_."

Her band disappeared immediately as her hair untangled itself. It fell into loose tidy curls around her; just the way he liked it. This action made her want to scream at him for taking one of her only acts of defiance away.

Draco smiled before setting his wand back down. She could feel the bed dip as he crawled onto it and gently leaned over her. Two of his fingers grabbed onto one of her curls and he tugged on it gently before letting it spring back into its proper place.

"That's more like it."

His eyes started to roam her body again. "You know when I bought this robe for you I spent several hours trying to picture what you would look like sprawled underneath me in it. And I have to be honest...my fantasies did you absolutely no justice." He smirked as he started to play with the knot holding it together. "You are even more breathtaking than I ever could have imagined, and that is saying something."

"Please don't do this." She whispered, knowing that she would be crying if the charm hadn't been stopping her.

Draco ignored her as he placed a hand on her thigh before slowly trailing it up under the hem of the robe. Her bare legs quivered, wanting to snap closed so he couldn't touch her, but they stayed firmly in place. His hand continued on its journey to her core, and he could feel her shiver as his fingers grazed over her most private area. He rubbed her slit up and down with two of his fingers, feeling the moisture that had gathered there.

"Hmm," He smirked devilishly. "Your words say one thing, but your body is saying another."

She turned her head to the side, not able to look at him any longer; cheeks flushing pink again.

One of his fingers found her clit and started to rub it back and forth. Her body jolted at the sensation; more liquid pooling there. "You can't tell me this doesn't feel good Hermione. Your body is already responding perfectly to me."

"It's just the curse." She claimed; trying to convince not only him, but herself as well.

He smirked again. "I have never once commanded you to be aroused or enjoy my touch." His fingers slid to her entrance, she was absolutely soaked at this point. "You are doing it all on your own."

She huffed and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sensations he was bringing on with just his fingers. Even she couldn't deny how talented he was at this.

Draco's free hand slid to her neck as he placed a soft kiss against her lips. He had waited too long to finally kiss her, and was not going to waste any more time. Her lips stayed still, attempting to ignore him as much as possible. He knew what she was doing, and finally slid his fingers inside her; determined to get a reaction. He smiled as this action caused a throaty whimper to escape her lips.

He moved his mouth gently against hers; hoping she would cave and kiss back, but she didn't. Determined to make her comply with his wishes, he licked the seam of her lips; attempting to coax them open. When it caused her lips to tighten even more in defiance, he started to get frustrated.

"You will reciprocate every kiss and every touch from now on." He demanded, concentrating on his ring. "You will never deny me entry into your mouth again."

She nodded solemnly, knowing that she would have to comply. The corners of his lips twitched upwards as he continued to move his fingers inside of her. The pad of his thumb began circling her sensitive nub again; causing her toes to curl. She was getting close to an orgasm and there was nothing she could do to stop it; what he was doing felt far too good.

His lips descended on hers again; the command from before forcing her mouth to respond. She was kissing him back with no control over her own actions. It wasn't filled with the passion she so freely gave Charlie, but she would be lying if she said it was horrible. As much as she found him to be a despicable human being, she couldn't deny how gifted he was in the art of kissing. Subconsciously her lips decided to dance perfectly with his.

When his tongue swiped the seam of her lips again, her mouth parted; allowing him the entrance he had been craving. He touched his tongue gently to hers, eliciting a deep moan from within. He grinned triumphantly; her moans making his erection harden even more. As they continued to kiss, he sucked gently on her lower lip while making his fingers quicken their pace. He was not going to indulge himself until she came.

He swirled his tongue around hers as he felt her walls begin to tighten; she was getting close. He could tell she was trying to hold her orgasm back, but he was not going to let her. Her body was responding so well to his touch, and he knew she couldn't deny herself much longer.

After another few minutes of the same ministrations, his tongue thrusting gently in and out of her mouth and his thumb pressed even harder against her. It finally tipped her over the edge, and she screamed into his mouth; unable to stop herself anymore. He could feel his fingers get drenched as she clamped down on his hand; her legs shaking from the force of her orgasm.

He pulled back and looked at the sight in front of him. Her chest was heaving, attempting to catch her breath; cheeks turning a delicious shade of pink out of embarrassment. He slowly slipped his fingers back out before placing one more kiss against her swollen lips.

"Mmmm." He hummed licking his fingers. "Don't be embarrassed. That was incredible."

Her eyes jerked back up to him, offended by his arrogance. "Not for me it wasn't."

His eyes darkened at her insult. "Don't lie to me Hermione. You only wish you didn't enjoy it. "

She ignored him and averted her eyes; knowing that he was right. She had never had that intense of an orgasm before.

"If you think that was good, just wait until I am inside of your for real." He promised as his hands started to work on the double knot of the robe ties.

Hermione started to hyperventilate; wanting to stop him from stripping her, but unable to do anything. Her arms were still forced to stay crossed above her head and her legs were still spread; his knees currently nestled between them.

"Calm down." He demanded against her lips. "I'm going to make love to you now. No more fighting it."

Unfortunately for her, Draco was able to undo the knot quite easily. With little effort the sash was tossed to the side, and he slipped it open. Both sides of the robe were parted; revealing her naked form to him once more. He slipped it off her shoulders and out from under her before dropping it onto the floor beside the bed.

"You really are beautiful." He whispered.

He couldn't get enough of her. Now that he had seen her naked, he couldn't help but stare over and over again; wanting to memorize every inch of her. His cock twitched; reminding him that waiting much longer was not an option. He quickly discarded his own pants, leaving them both bare to each other once more.

Draco leaned down and captured her lips again in a heated kiss. Their first time making love was going to be as memorable as he had always fantasized. His dick would just have to hold out a little longer as he wanted to savor every moment of it.

He trailed his lips down her jaw, stopping to nibble on her neck before continuing on. He could feel the pace of her breathing quicken again. When he finally reached her chest, he swirled his tongue around her left nipple; taking in the taste of her forbidden skin. He savored it before sucking the bud into his mouth. He could faintly hear her suppress a whimper; she obviously liked what he was doing.

Moaning against her breast, he bit down harshly; causing her to squeal and squirm in surprise. He licked it to soothe the pain, before switching to the other. Her skin tasted divine and he could only imagine how great her cunt must taste as well. He started to grind his hips against hers impatiently; not sure how much longer he could stand not being inside of her.

He nipped each nipple roughly one more time before leaning up to look at her flushed face again. Draco smirked, realizing how hard she was fighting the ecstasy she obviously felt from his mouth. She was biting her lip to hold in the moans desperate to escape.

Finally unable to stand the need anymore, he positioned his throbbing member at her slit; rubbing it up and down to lubricate it. "I'm going to fuck you now." He informed her with a heated gaze.

Her eyes met his, and he could see the fear and discomfort they held. He only allowed himself to feel remorse for two seconds before brushing it off; he had waited too long for this and was not going to be deterred from getting what he wanted.

Very slowly, he pushed forward; releasing a low humming noise from his throat at the sensation. This had been a long time coming, and he almost couldn't believe he was actually inside of her. "Mmm...Gods you feel fantastic." He moaned as he pushed his hips firmly against hers; burying himself to the hilt.

Hermione whimpered at the intrusion, still slightly sore from everything Charlie had done the day before. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from making any more noise and turned her head to the side; determined not to react to his touch.

Two of Draco's fingers pressed the underside of her chin and forced her to face him again. "Look at me Hermione." He demanded. "Stay focused on me...nothing else. It's just the two of us now."

Her eyes focused on his as commanded, and he began to move; slowly pulling out of her before gently thrusting back in. His hands slid softly up her arms before gripping her wrists. He uncrossed them and slid them down, pinning them to the bed on either side of her head; all the while moving his hips in a perfect rhythm.

His lips found hers again as he quickened his pace; tongues joining in what was starting to become a familiar tangle. The force of his thrusts became harsher and she felt his knees slide underneath her thighs. This action pushed her legs up, causing him to hit her from a new angle entirely; she had never felt anything enter her this deeply before.

He moved his lips down to her neck before nibbling on her pulse point; hands traveling all over her body. When his fingers reached her breasts again, he rolled her nipples between them; causing her back to arch slightly off the bed in response.

Not being able to hold back any longer, moan after moan escaped her lips as he pounded into her core over and over again. Draco was simply good at what he did; even if she hadn't wanted this in the first place. At this point he was fucking her as hard and deep at the position would allow, and she knew that there would be bruises on her hips by the end of the day.

He smirked victoriously against the skin of her neck, loving the way her moans sounded. He was proud that he could force those noises from her, even though she was desperately attempting to be quiet. It didn't matter that he had to take her by force; she was quickly giving into the pleasure he was bringing her.

Draco could feel his orgasm building; he was loving the way it felt to be inside her, but wanted for them to come together during their first time. Wanting to intensify their lovemaking, he brought his thumb back down to her swollen clit and rubbed it up and down, and then back and forth.

"Tell me that you belong to me." He demanded breathily.

"I belong to you." She whispered uncontrollably as his hips crashed into hers again forcefully.

"Say that you're mine!" He commanded darkly as he slammed into her again; particularly roughly.

She moaned again, and threw her head back. "I'm yours." She cried out powerlessly.

He moaned in complete ecstasy at her words before crashing his lips down again. His fingers pressed more firmly against her sensitive nub, causing her to shake; he knew she was close. His teeth closed around her nipple again, as his tongue flicked against the bud.

She screamed out her second orgasm of the morning, not able to ignore the pleasure he was bringing her. As she tightened around him, he groaned deep in his throat. Chasing his own release; he quickened his pace even more, and within a few thrusts he came inside of her. They rode their waves out together; both shaking from the force of what had just happened.

Draco breathed deeply, attempting not to crush her as he collapsed against her chest; burying his face into her neck. He could smell the scent he loved so much in her hair and knew he had never been happier than he was in this moment.

"That was the best sex of my life." He claimed, still buried inside of her. "I've been dreaming about it since The Yule Ball."

"Hmm." She responded, not able to tell him how she really felt about what they had just done. All she wanted was for him to get off and out of her as fast as possible.

He pressed several kissed up her jaw and cheek. She could feel his grin against her face and wanted to pull away from him again; but his weight held her firmly in place.

"I know you aren't very happy about everything that has happened since you returned here last night." He admitted as he finally rolled off the top of her; their mixed fluids dripping down between her legs. "I know this is going to take some getting used to." He continued as he pulled her against his chest; pressing a kiss against her temple. "But I really do love you... I always have."

Hermione stretched her neck back to pull her face out of reach from his lips. "I don't understand how you can honestly believe that after everything that you have done over the years. The past twenty-four hours included."

"Hermione." He sighed. "I understand your reluctance to accept this. I know it came as a shock, and that I didn't exactly handle my confession the greatest...but what's done is done. You're mine now."

"Technically I'm still Charlie's." She challenged him. "As he is the one I love."

Draco's face darkened, his lips pursed, and he looked as if he were about to snap. His fingers fisted her hair roughly, pulling her face close to his. "You will never. Ever...mention loving him to me again…."

Her eyes watered from the pain of his grip. She should have known better than to goad him like that.

"You are mine now...Are we understood?"

When she didn't answer him or gesture her understanding, he flipped her over onto her stomach; hand still gripping her curls.

She gasped as his hand came down harshly on her backside. "I am trying to be understanding of your reluctance to submit to me, but you are making it very difficult. From now on when I ask you something, you will answer me." His hand came down in the same spot, only harder this time. It caused her to squeal in discomfort. "Preferably with a 'yes, Draco' or 'yes sir.'"

He hit her arse another eight times, each one harder than the last. She had screamed out the last two from the force of his hand; knowing that if he hadn't forbade her from crying, she would be. This spanking was not of a sexual nature, he had done it to punish her.

"Next time I ask you a question are you going to answer me?"

"Yes." She wept in defeat.

"Yes what?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "Yes Draco."

"That's more like it." He grinned before pulling her up by her hair, forcing her to sit back against her ankles.

She grimaced as her arse cheeks touched the back of her heels. It would probably hurt to sit for the next few days.

"Your ass is a very lovely shade of red right now." He added with smirk. He began to rub a hand soothingly over her wine colored flesh. "I don't necessarily enjoy having to punish you like that, but I will do it again if you continue to disobey me."

"Of course you will." She said through gritted teeth.

There was suddenly another harsh smack against her backside causing her to squeal again.

"You're supposed to be a fast learner Granger." He said as he rolled over onto his back. His member had obviously hardened again after their first round, because it was sticking straight up as he lounged against the pillow. "Keep defying me out of sheer stubbornness, and you will end up in that position again very soon."

She crossed her arms over her chest, but finally nodded in understanding; knowing that she could get through the next nine months either the easy way or the hard way. As much as she hated to admit defeat, she knew things would be more pleasant for her if she went the easy route.

"Come and straddle me." He commanded as he grazed his fingers against her knee.

Unwillingly, she crawled closer towards him before swinging her leg over his hip. Her face contorted into discomfort as she lowered herself to sit against him; brushing her bruised arse against his pelvic bone.

"Beg me to let you fuck me." He demanded darkly as his hands roamed her hips and chest. He squeezed her breasts firmly as his hands passed over them.

She mewled in the back of her throat, trying desperately to throw off the curse. The thought of begging him for anything made her want to hurl, but especially begging him for that. "Draco please let me fuck you." She cried out unsuccessfully.

"Gladly." He chuckled as he gripped her hips to lift her up "You can fuck me anytime you want."

He positioned the tip of his penis against her cunt and thrust upwards; moaning her name as he pulled her hips down against his own. He stayed still for a moment to let her adjust before he began to pump his hips up and down, using his hold on her hips to pull her down onto his every thrust.

"Tell me you love the way my cock feels inside of you." He commanded as he gripped her hair with one hand and her hip with the other. He used his grip to guide her up and down on him at his preferred pace.

Her pride was wounded as she couldn't stop the words from spouting from her mouth. "I love it! Your cock feels amazing inside me."

As the last word spilled from her lips, he pulled her face down to his and brushed his lips to hers. His tongue swirled around her mouth before he nibbled on her upper lip. "Ride me." He demanded between her parted lips.

Hermione began to bounce up and down on him, letting him slide almost all the way out before slamming back down. This time he was the one moaning uncontrollably. His hand slid to the back of her neck to hold her mouth against his. He would never get enough of the taste of her skin.

"Don't stop until we both come." He called out. "Use my cock to pleasure yourself." She couldn't understand how he could focus on his ring like that through all the pleasure she was bringing him, but she kept going.

She knew how unlikely it was that she would be able to come just from being on top, so her hand automatically traveled down her stomach. Her fingers began to play with her sensitive bundle of nerves to speed herself along. The quicker she gave herself an orgasm, the faster she could get off of him. This was going to be a long school year if she had to do this every night.

He hummed in approval at what she was doing. "You look so sexy when you touch yourself." He hummed out.

As she felt herself getting close for the third time that day, she reached her arm around behind her to gently massage his balls; still bouncing up and down on him. He moaned against the crook of her neck before nibbling on her flesh. Wanting desperately to hit her even deeper than before, he began to lift his hips up with every movement she made.

When he felt her mewl against his jaw, he used his grip on her hair to quicken the pace; immediately shooting his load deep inside of her. Groaning as he came, he pushed as far inside of her as it would go before leaning forward to nibble at her left nipple again. Too many sensations as once tipped her over the edge; from his mouth, to her fingers, to being filled, there was no stopping it. She was truly starting to despise herself for having such a strong reaction to his touch.

Through their heavy breathing, he tried to calm his racing heart. He could honestly make love to her all day, but he would need a breather and some water before their next round. He rubbed her back up and down; cradling her to him. He could feel their skin stick together from the sweat now covering their bodies.

"That was amazing." He gasped. "I don't ever want to go another day without fucking you."

"Yes, sir." She said, responding in the simplest way possible. Simple responses would keep her from spouting off something that would get her in trouble again.

Sex for him had always been a means to get off, and never for leisurely pleasure. He had never cared about the girls he had fucked before, so going more than one round was out of the question. He knew that if she was going to be capable of staying awake for another go, he would need to get her sustenance.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Parched." She responded; rolling off of him. She curled up under the blankets to cover her body; turning her back to him. Facing him after what had just happened was not an option.

He rubbed her shoulder; pressing a kiss to the skin behind her ear. "Rest up. I'll go get you a snack and some water."

"Thank you." She whispered, shivering from the feel of his hand on her. She figured that the friendlier she was, the faster he would leave her alone for a few minutes.

Draco rolled out of bed, throwing on his earlier discarded pajama bottoms before standing. He walked to the door, turning to face her just as his hand hit the handle.

"I know you don't believe it just yet...but we really will be very happy together." He said with a small smile. "I promise."

As she heard him enter the kitchen, she buried her face in her hands. 'Just what had she gotten herself into?'


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I have been gone for over three months on this story, and I am sorry. I got some news about my health mid January, and long story short I need to lose 20-30 pounds(I'm already down 14!). Because of this, I have been spending a lot of my free time exercising instead of writing; which is why my updates for all my stories have been farther and fewer between than usual. I am still going to finish them, and even have an outline for a three more stories ready to go. Never fear, I would never abandon you; I am very excited about where these fanfictions are headed. I am just taking some time to get myself healthy.**

Disclaimer: JK owns HP. I own this twisted story using her characters.

 **Warning: More Non/con in this chapter. Draco is labeled dark in this story for a reason.**

Chapter 12:

After Draco had come back with a glass of water and an apple he let her eat her snack in peace. However, as soon as the apple core had been discarded he had forced her onto her feet, bent her over the side of the bed, and plunged into her from behind. He had coaxed another two orgasms from her during this round; making himself feel quite confident; not to mention intensely satisfied. After he had spent himself inside her, Hermione had fallen asleep; too tired from her exertions to stay conscious. He pulled her back against his chest, and joined her for a quiet afternoon nap; pressing his lips to her neck before falling asleep himself.

A few hours later he awoke, once again happy that his witch was in his clutches. Stretching as he stared at her still sleeping form; he realized that he must have really worn her out throughout the day. He checked the clock on his nightstand, and saw that it was just after five. Smirking, he decided that there was definitely time for one more round before he would need to fix them dinner. She would definitely be hungry; having only had an apple and a few bites of omelet today.

He almost didn't want to wake her; she looked so peaceful all snuggled up in his comforter, but If they were going to do it again he would need to rouse her. He almost couldn't believe that he was still randy after all of their morning and afternoon activities, but something about her really brought out the need to dominate as much as possible. As much as he loved roughing her up when she was disobedient, he was planning on being much gentler with her for the next round; not wanting to hurt her too badly. He didn't want to cause lasting damage as he knew she must be rubbed pretty raw by now; having had sex multiple times yesterday with Charlie, and just as much with him today.

He chuckled quietly, coming up with the perfect idea for her wakeup call; having dreamed about tasting her for quite some time, and realizing that now was the perfect opportunity. He couldn't wait to flick his tongue over her and startle her awake, but he was not going to rush this. He was going to take his time for the rest of the day.

Knowing that there was probably quite a bit of both of their fluids coating the insides of her thighs, he knew it would be better if he cast a thorough scourgify on her before he got started. Gently sliding the blanket up her long, slim legs, he positioned his wand between them before whispering the cleansing charm.

The gentle movement caused her to stir slightly, and she rolled over onto her back. He stilled so that no further movement was made. He didn't want her to wake just yet, and was thankful that her new position would make it much easier to spread her legs without being noticeable. Once he was sure she had fallen back into her deep sleep, he gently slid his hands between her knees. Very slowly, he parted them; sliding her creamy thighs toward the headboard. When she was in the perfect position for what he had planned, Draco hovered over her; kissing below her ear just before whispering.

"When you wake up, you will stay in this position until I'm through with you." He kissed her softly again before sliding down the bed; carefully nestling his shoulders between her thighs.

He finally lowered his face to her core; more than ready to get things started. Slowly and firmly, he swiped his tongue up her slit, making sure to put extra pressure on her clit as his tongue passed it. Hermione's eyes shot open as a whimper escaped her mouth, but her body remained in position.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a panic, her body tensing up.

It was obvious that she had felt pleasure from what he had just done, but was hating the fact that she enjoyed his touch. He knew that this was all very new to her and that it would take time for her to calm to his presence again, but he was determined for her to enjoy this as much as he was going to.

"Relax." He looked up at her face from between her legs, a devilish smirk upon his lips. "Relax and enjoy it."

He could feel the tension in her body immediately disappear, and felt her legs spread a little wider to accommodate his muscular form. Draco's smirk grew before burying his face into her folds, circling her clit with his tongue. He hadn't done this very many times, as he usually made the girls he was with go down on him instead, but he knew enough to know how to please her, and he was determined enough to make sure Hermione would see stars by the time he was through with her.

He sucked her swollen, and overly sensitive bud into his mouth; paying extra attention to it with his tongue. A small moan came from her parted lips, and her body sunk further into the bed. She tasted heavenly to him, slightly sweet with a hint of floral. He would definitely be doing this a lot more often. It amazed him how much satisfaction he was getting just from giving pleasure to someone else; someone he truly cared about.

Draco moved a little further down, sticking his tongue as far inside of her as it would go. She squealed at the intrusion causing him to smirk before beginning to thrust his tongue in and out of her. The pace of her breathing began to increase, and he could feel her fisting the sheets on either side of his shoulders.

Knowing that deep down she was enjoying this, he decided to play with her a bit. He licked her slit up and down again before biting gently on her clit; holding it in position with his teeth before flicking his tongue back and forth over it firmly.

She was moaning incoherently at this point; she hadn't been making those noises with Charlie yesterday, and that knowledge gave a boost to Draco's already inflated ego. He was rock hard already, and being the impatient man that he is he was ready to be inside her again.

Wanting her to come to the pleasure his mouth was bringing her, he decided to speed things up. One of his hands slid up her flat stomach, trailing upwards until he reached her left breast. He tweaked her bruised nipple softly at first before pinching it roughly. He alternated between hard and soft for a while before switching to her right one.

His free hand slid between her thighs and he slipped two fingers inside her; causing her to arch her back off the bed. She was moaning so loudly at this point, he was sure she had forgotten just who's face was between her legs.

With a few more flicks of his tongue she came harshly; screaming a profanity as her thighs clamped around his shoulders tightly. He continued to lick around her as her heavy breathing began to slow to a normal pace and her legs loosened their grip. His self confidence was definitely at an all time high after that.

As he sat up off of her, he noticed her pull her bottom lip between her teeth again in a worried panic. Hermione was obviously already back to feeling like she had betrayed the man she had yet to break up with. He could tell what she really wanted to do was roll off the bed and escape his presence, but he had no intention of letting her out of his sight until he released some of his pent up energy. He wasn't through with her yet, and because of his earlier command she had to stay in her current position.

He covered her body with his again, nestling his own hips between hers before kissing her softly. She moved her lips against his as little as possible, as the bracelets power made her comply with his earlier demands. He knew she could taste herself on him, and he smirked into the kiss, remembering her admit that she liked the taste of herself the day before. Wanting her to get a better sample of it, he thrust his tongue into her mouth again to distract her from his next movement.

Aligning himself at her entrance for the fourth time that day, he gently pushed in; letting her raw cunt adjust to him slowly. He kept his hips still for several minutes, just content to be inside her while he kissed her leisurely. As his tongue continued to softly massage hers, his fingers stroked the back of her neck.

Because she had obeyed his commands since waking, he wanted to show her that he could be soft and gentle when she behaves. He wanted to show her that he does have a softer side; if only she would let him love her the way he desires to, then she would only see that side of him.

One of his arms slid underneath her back, forcing her to arch into him. He hissed as her breasts rubbed intimately against his chest, and he pushed his hips tighter against hers. His lips began to trail downwards, finally allowing their lips to separate so he could nibble on her slender neck. He nipped and sucked her flesh until he couldn't stand to stay still inside her a second longer.

His other arm slid behind her neck, and he finally began to move, slowly thrusting in and out of her slick passage.

"I love you Hermione." He moaned as he gently rocked his hips back and forth.

She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing beginning to rise again. "No." She whispered.

"Yes I do." Draco insisted as he increased the force behind his thrusts. "I love the way you feel." He moved a little faster. "...I love the way you smell." He kissed her again with a swipe of his tongue on her lips. "I love the way you taste."

"No!" She said again with a little more force in her tone. She brought her hands up and pushed against his chest, trying to fight to be free of him.

His hands slid from their current positions to grab her wrists. He was very disappointed that she was ruining his gentle mood; it was as if she wanted him to punish her.

"Yes!" He said again loudly. "I love you, and you are mine." He pinned her wrists beside her head again, and began to slow his pace. Each thrust had some force behind it, but he was taking his time. Slow and passionate was still his current game plan.

"I'm not." She whimpered, even though she knew the bracelet around her wrist practically made her his slave.

"You are." He pushed his hips into hers to force himself as deep inside her as physically possible. "And you always will be."

Before she could protest, he kissed her dominantly again. Using his hips and chest to press her into the bed, and his grip on her wrists to keep her in position. He bit her lip harshly to punish her for her outburst, before invading her mouth with his tongue. He could feel her whimper against his mouth.

He kept his lips against hers, making sure she couldn't talk back again as he began to rock in and out of her slowly again. He moaned deeply in his throat as he felt his release building.

"Admit it." He said as he kept his pace. "Admit that you're mine."

She shook her head, and sniffled slightly.

"Say it!" He yelled as he began to pound into her roughly.

"No." She choked out, looking to be in a distressed state of discomfort.

He focused on his ring again, not caring that he was hurting her at this point. If she would obey him he wouldn't be forced to hurt her like this. "Say that you belong to me, and only to me."

"I belong to you." She cried out tearlessly. "I belong to only you." She turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him in her shame. "I'm all yours."

At her final words he shot his load deep inside her. Groaning loudly as he pressed himself as far inside her as possible again.

"You really and truly are." He finally said as his breathing evened out. His lips pressed against her forehead and he wiped the forming sweat off her brow.

She didn't answer him, only turned her head as far away from him as possible from her position underneath him.

"And you are also truly incredible." He grinned as he nipped the exposed side of her neck.

"I'm obviously not." Hermione said solemnly, obviously hinting that she wasn't incredible enough to stay out of his clutches.

"You are." He gave her a one final lingering kiss, ignoring the undertone to her comment. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with you at first sight if you weren't."

Hermione kept her face turned away from him, not wanting to see the look she knew was in his eyes.

"I'm going to go fix dinner. You should freshen up a bit and join me when you're done." He said; finally pulling out of her.

She nodded, knowing she would never actually be ready emotionally to join him; but also knowing that if she refused to come out on her own he would come looking for her, and possibly punish her when he did catch up to her.

Draco kissed her behind her ear before scooting out of bed and throwing his pants back on. "Put this back on." He commanded; picking the offending robe off the floor, and placing it on the bed beside her.

"Yes, Draco." She responded dryly; making sure to show enough respect as to not be punished again.

He smirked at her obedience as he made his way out of the room.

xxxxxxxx

Dinner was a delicious meal of Shepherd's pie, followed by a homemade raspberry torte. Hermione ended up scarfing down every bite; having worked up an appetite by starving herself that morning. In all honesty, it wounded her pride a little; but she was too hungry to care.

The sight of her enjoying the meal he made brought one of those rare smiles to his face again; although they were starting to become a more frequent occurrence. Finally having her in his clutches truly made him the happiest he had ever been in his life.

When she finally placed her fork down on her empty plate, Draco set the dishes to wash and dry themselves before sending them back into the cabinets. When the last drawer closed, he turned back to see her fiddling her thumbs, eyes cast down at the table. She looked forlorn and defeated. He hated to see her like that, as he truly did want her to be happy; but it was too late to go back now. He brushed his conscience off, and sat back down at the table with her. It was time for a serious discussion.

"We should talk about what's going to happen when we finally have to go back out into the real world tomorrow." He said while, playing with his ring.

She kept her eyes down, but nodded in response. "I figured you would have some more rules for me."

"When you are outside of our dorm you will act as if everything is normal. Do not bring unusual attention to yourself, and do not act suspicious. You will do everything you can to keep the bracelet and the spells I cast a secret. If one of your friends asks you about the bracelet you will tell them you bought it in Diagon Alley before the war, but forgot about it. You found it in the bottom of your trunk over the weekend as you were looking for pepper up potion."

"Sounds reasonable." Her voice wasn't angry or defiant; it only portrayed how sad and defeated she was.

He ignored her tone, continuing to focus on his ring to make sure she would obey all of his commands. "You are never to mention the book _Magick Moste Evile_ to anyone, or anything else that might hint that something is up. I don't want you trying to pass any clues on to any of your friends."

She sighed; internally cursing the fact that he really had thought of everything. "Okay. What else?"

"I want you back in this dorm directly after dinner every night unless you have asked my permission, and told me the truth about where you are going in advance."

Her eyes finally raised to meet his, her jaw dropping slightly in surprise. "That's ridiculous."

"Did you not hear me earlier about what would happen if you don't respect me?" He reminded her firmly, his eyes promising punishment if she talked back like that again.

"It's not about disrespect Draco." She attempted to reason with him. "Harry and Ron will be suspicious if I don't go visit them in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny will know something is wrong if I stop going to the Library at all hours of the evening. You just commanded me to not act suspicious or draw unwanted attention to myself. You'll get us caught if I have to constantly get permission from you before I do anything."

"We have at least one class a day together Granger. You can talk to me about your plans the night before or in classes." He explained. "I understand that you will still have to hang out with your little friends to avoid suspicion, I just need you to be back here at a reasonable time every evening, and I need to know exactly what you are doing and with who. I won't have you sneaking off to avoid me."

"So you're going to make me spend every waking moment with you?" She said with a hint of anger coming through.

"Enough!" He demanded firmly before focusing extra hard on his ring. "You will ask me for permission when you do anything other than go to classes and that is final."

"Fine!" Hermione threw her arms up in defeat with a huff.

"Secondly." Draco continued with his demands. "You will never kiss anyone but me again."

Her eyes flared at his command, but she took a deep breath before nodding her head. "Okay...I figured that was coming." Hermione felt depressed with that. She had been hoping she could steal one last kiss with Charlie before she broke things off with him tomorrow. There was no chance of that happening now.

"We are in a relationship now, and you will be faithful to me."

"Fine." She agreed numbly.

"If you think that is too much to ask than you have no idea what I am capable of Hermione. I could make things a lot worse for you, you know. I could make you tell the whole school that we are together now. I could make you ruin every relationship you care about."

"You wouldn't dare." She said through grit teeth.

"Do you even know me at all?" He scoffed. "Of course I would. But then you'd have nothing left to lose, and I don't want that for you on day one. As long as you act like a doting girlfriend behind closed doors we can keep our relationship a secret from everyone else."

She wanted to go puke up her hastily eaten dinner, but locked her jaw shut; only nodding in response.

"But the moment I feel you aren't reciprocating my affections, I will force you to tell your friends we have been seeing each other in secret."

Hermione glared at him with complete hatred in her eyes. "Then that will be your downfall. They would never believe that for a moment. Ron would have you investigated...he would probably think that you'd imperiused me or something."

He flashed his signature smirk her direction. "Would they?"

"Of course they would. They know very well that I would never touch you of my own free will."

"Tell me Hermione." Draco grabbed her hand from across the table and began to stroke the back of it with his thumb. "Have you not been telling them how much I've changed since the war...About how I cooked you breakfast as an olive branch two weeks ago. Haven't you been defending me the past few weeks when they bad mouth me?"

She jerked her hand off the table, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Your silence tells me that that's exactly what you've been doing." He goaded her. "No. They will believe it...and they won't like it. And the fact that you kept it a secret will only make them want to distance themselves from you."

The jug of pumpkin juice on the counter suddenly exploded, splattering both of them with the spiced beverage.

"I'll take it that you don't like the sound of that do you?" Draco smirked triumphantly; waving his wand to clean up the mess.

She shook her head, still not trusting herself to speak.

"Than all you have to do is submit to me. Be here well before curfew every evening unless you've cleared it with me in advance, and treat me with respect and adoration. You will let me love you the way I want to without fighting me." He stood and leaned over her still sitting form menacingly. "If you do as you're told, our relationship can stay a secret...But if you continue to defy me at every turn, I will make sure that your relationships with Potter and the Weasleys are damaged beyond repair."

Hermione started to hyperventilate slightly at his threat, her eyes wide as saucers. Things were even worse than she thought they could be.

"Shhh." He stroked her throat to calm her back down. "Breaking up with Charlie is nothing compared to what I could do. You should be grateful that I care enough about your happiness to let you keep your precious friends." He whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss to her cheekbone. "Do you understand me?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Yes." She choked out; barely above a whisper.

"Yes, what?" He smirked against her skin.

Hermione took a deep breath and hardened her facial expressions. "Yes, Draco."

Xxxxxxxx

After their argument, he had commanded her to join him in the bath once more. She was currently sitting between his legs with her back leaning against his chest; just as they had been last night. He kept placing slow, tender kisses along her jaw and neck; nibbling slightly every so often. Neither of them had uttered a word, but he seemed content to just have her in his arms.

His fingers kept stroking her sides, hips, and stomach. It was as if he would self combust if he wasn't constantly touching some part of her. He seemed to cradle her a little tighter to him as he finally broke the silence.

"So when do you plan on breaking it off with Weasley tomorrow?" He asked.

Hermione paused before answering. "You aren't allowed to tell me how to break up with him."

He chuckled darkly against her neck, nuzzling it slightly with his nose. "I'm not telling you how to at all...Just asking for the timeline. I want to know when we can start celebrating."

She scoffed at that ludicrous answer. "Do you really expect me to celebrate the demise of my relationship with someone I deeply care about?"

"Not really, no." He admitted, biting her earlobe; causing her breath to hitch. "But I will be celebrating... Probably by using your body."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You're a pig."

He spoke directly into her ear; digging his fingernails into her side to punish her for name calling. "Only when it comes to you my darling."

Hermione tried to scoot forward out of his grasp; grimacing at the feel of his nails on her flesh. Her attempts were in vain as his left arm snaked around her waist and his right hand fisted her hair. She was pulled back tightly against his chest as his teeth softly embedded themselves in her shoulder.

"In fact." He whispered. "I can show you just how much of a pig I can be. If you're going to accuse me of such things, I might as well let you know just how right you are."

"I'm sorry." She gasped, trying to backtrack. Whatever he was planning on doing was sure to be unpleasant for her.

"Oh I'm sure you are." He smirked against her skin. "However you'll never learn if I let you off the hook."

"No Draco, please!" She turned her head to face him, looking him directly in the eyes. "I won't call you that again. Or anything else...I promise."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I know you won't."

She breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that she had dug herself out of trouble.

"Turn around Hermione." He commanded.

"What!" Why?" She asked, starting to panic again.

"Because I said so, and because you still need to learn to respect me." He answered sternly. "Now turn around and straddle me."

His tone told her that she would be sincerely sorry if she did not do as he asked. Reluctantly, she turned around in his arms and swung her legs over his hips. For good measure she rested her body against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hoped that if she gave into his desires a bit he would take it easy on her.

"That's more like it." He groaned at the feel of her breasts pressing into him. "Now kiss me."

He hadn't used the spell, but she kissed him anyway; hoping that if she obeyed him willingly he would forget all about punishing her. Her tongue invaded his mouth, and she pulled herself closer to him in attempt to get more into it.

After several minutes of heavy snogging, he suddenly pulled back; removing her arms from around his neck and placing them on his chest. "Nice try love, but I'm not that easily distracted. Not even by you. Do you remember what I told you this morning about name calling and spitting hate?"

"Please Draco, I said I was sorry." She pleaded again. "I won't do it again."

"You're right." He said confidently. "You won't do it again. Because the punishment I could give you would make you think twice before insulting or disobeying me again. You will remember what I can do to you everytime you even think about calling me something vile."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she stared at him, but her hands stayed in place. She was not about to risk worse punishment by attempting to escape.

" _Accio striped bag"_ He muttered calmly, though his eyes never left hers for a second.

A green and white striped tote bag zoomed into the open bathroom door, and hovered above the water beside them.

"Why don't you take a look." He said; motioning for her to unwrap herself from him and open the bag.

With shaky hands she did as she was told, and grabbed the levitated bag; holding it between the two of them. Hesitantly, she unzipped it and peeked inside. Her face blanched when she saw what it contained.

There were all sorts of different sex toys and fetish objects. She recognized several items; handcuffs, hogties, and a riding crop. Several different types of nipple clamps, all for different degrees of pain she assumed. There was also a black leather collar with a metal chained leash attached. These items mainly frightened her; but also, to her horror, made her chest flutter with excitement.

There were also several other objects that she did not recognize. Some looked quite unpleasant, and she hoped beyond hope that he would never use them on her.

Very slowly she looked back up to his face; trying to hide how uncomfortable yet intrigued the contents had made her feel. He had been watching her the whole time; his signature smirk plastered on his lips.

"Next time you feel like disrespecting me or hurting my feelings this bag comes out. And depending on the severity and what kind of mood I am, determines what I pull out of it."

She nodded, silently agreeing to submit to him for the rest of the year.

He took the bag back from her, causing her to cower slightly; fearing that he was going to get something from inside it. Luckily, he zipped it up with all its contents still inside, and placed it on the ground beside the tub. Hermione released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Now." Draco said sultrily, smirk still in place. "Where were we?"

When all she did was tilt her head to the side in confusion, he ground his once again hardened member into her inner thigh; causing her to gasp and scoot further forward into his chest.

"Well?" He asked again.

Taking the hint, she wrapped her arms back around his neck and pulled her body against him; both of her legs tightened around his hips. "I think we we just about here." She whispered.

"Mmmhmm." He grinned. "And I think you know just where we were headed."

"Yes, Draco." She answered, just before crushing her lips back to his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: JK owns HP**

 **Paper Airplanes**

 **Chapter 13**

Hermione was very sore. After having ridden them both to completion in the bath the night before he had pulled her into his bedroom for another long, slow lovemaking session that had gone well into the night. She had reciprocated every touch, just as he had desired; but was now suffering the consequences. Every movement she made caused a small burst of pain between her thighs.

When she had awoken she was sure that Draco would want another round before they had to get ready for classes, but to her relief all he did was kiss her jaw with a large smile and a squeeze of her hip. He then crawled out of bed and headed off to the shower with a spring in his step. She had taken it as a sign that she was allowed to get dressed in her own room, which she had not seen since before she had left for breakfast on her birthday.

As quickly as possible, she threw on her uniform and charmed her hair to look more presentable than it did naturally. When she was satisfied that she was ready for the day, she threw her bookbag over her shoulder and headed out into the living area.

She was determined to make it out of the portrait hole before the head boy was even finished with his shower. She craved to be out of the suffocating environment he had created, but his voice stopped her dead in her tracks before she had even reached the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said ominously.

Hermione turned to face him slowly. He was standing next to the fireplace in his school uniform; his slytherin tie loosened around his neck, and the sleeves of his white oxford were rolled up slightly. His hair was still dripping water from his shower, and he looked far too enticing and mysterious for someone so dangerous. She was confused by his words for only a moment before she realized that he was twirling her wand between his pale fingers. She mentally cursed herself for letting that important object escape her mind. Seriously, what kind of witch forgets their wand?

She sighed deeply, quite aggravated with herself, but took a few steps forward anyway; knowing that she would have to get her wand from him. Knowing that she couldn't very well make it through her classes today without it.

"Right." She said awkwardly; holding out her hand. "I'll take that back thanks."

He chuckled deeply, staying rooted in his spot; his shoulder casually leaning against the mantle. "I was thinking that we would make a trade for it actually."

She groaned under her breath, knowing that she should have expected that from him and that his suggested trade would not be to her liking.

"Fine...What is it?" She asked, hoping they could get this over with as soon as possible so she could finally escape his presence for the day.

He smirked devilishly and stalked over to where she was standing, her wand still in his hand. "If I give this back... I want a kiss."

Hermione paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Just a kiss?" She asked skeptically; not believing for a second that a kiss was all he wanted.

"Just a kiss." He repeated, closing the already small space between them and placing one hand on the small of her back.

Hermione leaned up slowly, and brushed her lips against his in what was meant to be a sweet tender kiss. She pulled back after only a few seconds and held her hand out, silently asking for him to finally return her wand.

"You call that a kiss?" He smirked again, pulling her hips tightly against his. "I think you can do better than that Hermione."

She sighed, standing still. Did he have to torment her like this?

"I just need a nice, hot snog to get me through the day." He leaned in to whisper against her ear. "Make it a good one to remind me why I should wait until tonight to have you underneath me again."

She turned her head to capture his lips immediately; snaking her fingers into the hair at the back of his scalp. If this was the way to get out of this room and back to her friends, she was going to fake it for all she was worth. If she had to satisfy him with a kiss to keep him from stripping her down and having his way with her again, she was going to give him the snog of his life. She used her grip on his hair to pull him closer and she slipped her tongue out to lick his lips.

He moaned into her mouth as he let his tongue touch hers. His hands slid down to grip her arse before abruptly turning them; leaning her back against the wall. He began to grind against her, trying to build up some friction.

When she whimpered at his movements, one of his hands snuck under her skirt and gripped her knickers. He ripped them off of her in one swift movement, before tucking them into his pocket. She let out a small squeal at the forcefulness of it, but immediately went back to nibbling on his lower lip.

Realizing that if they didn't stop he would fuck her against the wall, he pulled back; placing several calm slow kisses against her lips and jaw. He wanted her desperately, but knew it would be a bad idea if they both missed breakfast in the great hall again. He made sure that she was steady on her feet before stepping away from her and holding her wand out.

"Here you are, as promised my dear." He smirked. "You should kiss me like that more often."

"Thank you." She responded, taking her wand back and ignoring his second comment.

He tucked his now hardened bulge into a more comfortable position under the waistband of his trowsers, chuckling at the disgusted look she was now giving him. When she began to leave without another word, he stopped her with his voice again.

"Is there anything you want to ask me Hermione?"

She huffed in annoyance but turned back to face him; knowing that she should go ahead and get this out of the way too.

"I'm going to be breaking it off with Charlie directly after dinner tonight." She informed him. "May I be a bit late returning to the dorms?

The corners of his lips turned upwards. "Of course you may."

"I'll see you tonight then." She made to turn to the exit again, but he stopped her once more.

"One more thing."

She rolled her eyes before turning her head back towards him, asking him 'what' with her eyes.

Draco took a few steps forward while fiddling with his ring. "You need to stick with what you told your friends on Saturday. You were sick all weekend and slept through most of it, but your feeling well enough for classes today."

"That was already my plan, but thanks." Her tone let him know that he was getting on her last nerve.

He continued anyway. "If any of your friends notice that I was also not at any of the meals yesterday, you will tell them that you believe that I was sick as well. You must have given it to me by us sharing a living space."

"Sounds reasonable." She agreed. "Can I go to breakfast now?"

"Sure." He sighed, as if the last thing he wanted to do was be separated from her. "You go ahead. I'll wait a few minutes so it doesn't look suspicious or like we are walking to breakfast together."

With that bit of permission she left the heads dorms as fast as her legs could carry her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast she was happy to finally be alone, and away from the head boy. Her mind was racing to thoughts of everything that had happened the past forty-eight hours. She couldn't believe that he had broken her down that fast and made her completely submissive to all of his whims. What was even more surprising was the realization that the little boy who once wished her dead in second year had actually been harboring feelings for her the whole time.

How could that cowardly young man have grow up to be so twisted and delusional. How dare he be so bold as to blackmail her and force himself on her against her will. Surely he must know how much she hated him now. Surely he must know that she could never grow to love him after this.

When she reached the doors of the Great Hall, she shook off her thoughts and took a long, deep breath to calm herself. She prepared herself mentally to lie to her best friends before finally pushing the door open.

The usual bustle of students seemed almost eerie to her. People were laughing, talking, and eating just like any other day. How could all of these students be acting like everything was so normal, when her entire world was shattered.

Hermione's eyes wandered across all of the happy faces as she made her way to her usual seat. They passed from face to face until her eyes suddenly locked on to Charlie. She had completely forgotten that he would be here too. She was starting to wish she had just skipped breakfast, but she knew that would have made her friends worry even more about her.

Charlie was staring straight back at her with a large smile across his lips. When he noticed that she had finally seen him he sent his usual flirty wink her way. She savored the look he was giving her, knowing it was the last time he would ever silently flirt with her at breakfast again. Knowing that before the day was over she was going to break his heart. Knowing that after this evening he might hate her.

She wanted so badly to smile and shoot him one last wink back, but somehow she just couldn't muster up the strength. Her misery was holding her back, so all she did was stare back blankly. When his happy look started to fade she turned her head. If she looked at him for even one more second she was going to burst out crying in front of everyone. And If she cried then people would know something was wrong. Because of Draco's command she couldn't act suspicious. So to avoid the consequences of arising suspicion, she kept her head down and finally finished her journey to the Gryffindor table.

When her head turned away from him, Charlie's grin dropped instantly. She had most definitely seen him, so why had she avoided his gaze? And more importantly, why did she look so solemn? He couldn't have done anything wrong, because she had been so happy when they left The Three Broomsticks on Saturday. And he hadn't seen her at all yesterday because he had been out most of the day house shopping. He was excited to see her soon so he could tell her about the house he had found for them. After their amazing visit in Hogsmeade he had been on a high and couldn't wait to start planning their future. So why was she looking so upset right now, and why was she ignoring him like that?

He decided the best course of action was to write her a note and place it in their tree. Not wanting to wait around and watch her give him the cold shoulder, he decided to take action. He was going to their tree right now to leave her a note, and hopefully a letter explaining her glum mood would be waiting for him. He stood abruptly and made his exit; not hungry anymore. He had to find out what had happened to his witch over the weekend.

When Hermione finally made it to her usual spot beside Ron, she climbed over the bench and sat down slowly. She winced a little as her still bruised backside pressed against the hardwood surface. She wanted to curse Draco even more now for whipping her so harshly the day before.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked, clearly noticing the sour look on her face.

"Oh...um, yeah." She said. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling one hundred percent myself again just yet."

"That must have been some nasty bug." Ginny grimaced. "We were quite worried when we didn't see you at all yesterday."

"Yeah." Ron added. "I was about to grab the map, and come track you down to make sure you were okay."

"Oh you needn't have bothered with that." Hermione waved him off as she piled some Oatmeal into a bowl and sprinkled some diced apples on top. "I was just sleeping it off in my room. I didn't want to risk spreading the illness around so I confined myself to my living quarters. But speaking of the map." She turned to face Harry. "Would it be okay if I borrowed it for a bit? It would make a few of my head duties much easier."

"Of course." Harry responded and pulled the blank looking parchment from his bag. He slid it across the table to her. "I haven't really needed it this year anyway."

"Thanks." She put on a fake smile and tucked it into the front pocket of her own bag.

"Are you sure you're well enough for classes today Mione?" Ron asked her looking worried. "You don't look quite yourself. Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione stuffed a large spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth and chewed slowly, staring at him the whole time. "I'll be fine Ron." She finally said as she swallowed. "I'm feeling much better already and should be fine by tomorrow."

"Oh you missed it yesterday Hermione!" Ginny suddenly interrupted animatedly. "Mcgonagall came into Gryffindor tower yesterday to inform us all about Cormac's condition."

Hermione swallowed again and turned her attention across the table. She loved how her friends were keeping her distracted from the Professor's table so she wouldn't be tempted to look at Charlie. "Is he out of the hospital yet? How is he doing?"

"Not so great." Harry grimaced, pushing his half eaten breakfast away from himself.

Ron, who was still shoving sausages into his mouth, began to explain all about how St. Mungos' was able to salvage his mouth, but his entire body was still severely scarred from the burns. He was currently recuperating and undergoing deep healing treatments with a specialist in Wales.

Meanwhile, on the grounds, a very confused Charlie Weasley was just realizing there was no note waiting for him in the hollow of their special tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco entered the hall only a few minutes after Hermione. He locked his eyes onto the back of her head as he stalked over to where Blaise and Theo were sitting; keeping his eyes on her as he took a large bite out of a green apple.

She was talking with her friends and tucking some random bit of parchment into her bag. He absolutely adored her. Everything from her thirst for knowledge to her cute button nose. He could honestly say that even if he made love to her every second of every day for the next thirty years, it still wouldn't be enough. The day before had been the best of his life, and it was all because of her. Their interactions over the past forty hours kept running through his mind over and over again. The flavor of his apple was stale compared to the memory of her skin against his tongue.

"I'll take it things went well." Theo remarked, breaking the silence. "As we didn't see you at all yesterday."

"Better than even I expected." Draco responded with a large grin before taking another bite.

Blaise dropped his fork and cradled his forehead in one hand. "Oh please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

Draco's grin faltered as he turned his attention to his best friend. "That depends...What do you think I did?"

"Did you..." Blaise faltered for a moment trying to get the information delicately. "You didn't use the controlling spell you mentioned on the bracelet you got her did you?"

"I did actually." Draco admitted. "And she put it on willingly."

"And how did you manage that?" Blaise asked skeptically. "Tricks and blackmail?"

"A bit of both..But mainly blackmail, yes."

"You told her you knew about her relationship with Charlie, and what they have been doing?" Blaise asked, not believing his friend was actually capable of going through with all of the terrible things he had talked about.

"Oh he did more than that!" Theo exclaimed as if Christmas had come early. "He snuck into their room and took pictures of them in the act."

Theo suddenly yelped and rubbed his shin; it was obvious Draco had kicked him under the table to make him shut up.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Blaise cursed. "Is that what was in the envelope you passed me yesterday?" He turned his attention back to the blonde. "Draco...you need to pull the plug. You need to go take off that bracelet and obliviate her before you get caught. You don't want to be sent to Azkaban for using dark magic."

"There is no way in hell I'm pulling the plug." Draco's eyes turned dark. "I finally have her right where I want her."

"Think about it!" He continued to argue. "She'll never reciprocate your feelings if you force yourself on her. It's not too late; you could make her forget about whatever it is you did to her this weekend. Go straight to Charlie with the pictures and blackmail him into breaking it off with her instead. That way you can be there to comfort her when he breaks her heart. She'll fall in love with you, and you will both be happy."

"What's done is done Blaise." Draco's tone let them both know there was no more room for arguments. "She's mine now, and it's going to stay that way. You are either with me or against me."

"Listen to yourself. You won't even consider an alternate plan!" Blaise dug himself a deeper grave.

Draco gave him a cold hard stare. "Are you with me or not?"

"You know I'm always with you." Blaise stood; throwing his bag over his shoulder. "But I don't always have to like it." He left the table without another word.

Draco, whose mood had now gone sour, glared at his friend's retreating back.

"Was the sex at least as good as you hoped?" Theo asked smugly.

"You should be more respectful than to ask about what happens between my future wife and I behind closed doors." Draco scolded him sternly, although his grin had returned a little. "But yes...better actually."

Theo smirked and clanked his pumpkin juice glass against Draco's.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner was a struggle, Hermione barely ate anything. After one bite of mashed potatoes she had taken to just pushing the food around her plate. She felt rather nauseous knowing what she was about to have to do to the person she loved most.

Eventually she couldn't stand to sit at the table anymore; as much as she wanted to prolong her breakup, she couldn't take the anticipation of sitting around and waiting. Without further ado, she stood up and bid her friends goodnight; telling them that she still didn't feel well and needed to get some extra rest. It didn't take much convincing, as she looked awful. What they didn't know was that it was from depression, rather than actual illness.

As she made it to the large doors, she turned back to try and catch Charlie's eye; luckily, he was already watching her closely. She motioned her head to the left, attempting to signal that she wanted him to follow her. He nodded once in understanding, and she left without making any more gestures; she didn't want to drag attention to herself after all.

Once she was on the other side of the doors, she dug out the map and locked on to Charlie's location. He was still in place at the professors table, obviously giving her time to get a head start. She went down the hallway and turned in the direction she had signaled to earlier. It was a hallway that contained several classrooms that weren't used very frequently. They must have been used several decades ago when there were much more young witches and wizards than than were now.

Hermione looked back down at the map and saw his footsteps exiting the great hall at last and turning in her direction. It seemed as if the fates were pushing her into this breakup, as there were no other footsteps standing between them. Not even Mrs. Norris was lurking around to delay him. She entered the first classroom on the left, and waited for him to pass.

Less than a minute later, his footsteps passed the classroom she was in; so as stealthily as possible she exited and snuck up behind him. He seemed to be searching for her unsuccessfully.

Double checking the map to make sure they were alone, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest deserted room. Charlie startled a bit at the contact, but instantly calmed when he confirmed it was just her.

As confused as he was by her icy mood that morning, he was glad to have her alone for a bit. Saturday kept running through his head over and over again. He hoped his news of a house for them to share would brighten her mood.

Hermione swiftly closed the door; adding all the locking and silencing spells needed to guarantee a private conversation. When she turned to face him, she felt a lump form in her throat. He looked so pleased to see her and she felt awful knowing she was about to shatter his spirit.

"I can't believe how much I can miss you after only two days." He closed the space between them and slid a hand against the side of her neck. He pulled her in for a tender kiss; it was slow, but full of passion. She could tell just from his kiss how much he loved her.

Draco may have demanded that she could not kiss anyone but him, but that didn't mean she couldn't let someone else kiss her. She savored the feeling of Charlie's lips against hers, wishing she could move her own to kiss back. She would give almost anything to be able to share this one final kiss with him properly.

All too soon he noticed her lack of participation and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I…" She hesitated. "We…"

He kissed her cheekbone, rubbing her arms up and down; it was obvious he was worried about her. "I noticed this morning something was off. What is it?"

Quite reluctantly she pulled back, and away from him. His hands grasped her elbows to try and keep her close to him to no avail. She savored that last little bit of affection from him; knowing this could very well be the last time.

"Charlie...We need to talk." She whimpered out trying to fight the tears welling up behind her eyes.

He physically flinched; acting as if she had burned him with her words. His hands slid into his shaggy hair and he turned away from her. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. When he had calmed down enough, he turned back to her with a frown. It seemed so out of place on his normally cheerful face.

"Don't tell me you are about to break up with me Hermione." He said firmly.

She didn't answer; just averted her eyes from his gaze.

Her silence confirmed his suspicions. "You've got to be kidding me."

"This isn't working Charlie. We'll get caught." She was going to do this as delicately as possible. The last thing she wanted was for him to think this was over for good. She hoped that they could rekindle things next summer; after the bracelet came off.

He looked extremely hurt. "What are you talking about?"

"This sneaking around thing. It's careless, and it's going to ruin our lives." She tried to explain. "If we let this continue here we could get sloppy. Someone is bound to notice eventually, and I don't want to risk you being sent to Azkaban because we couldn't keep our hands off each other for ten months."

He looked rather confused; as if he couldn't believe she was bringing that idea up again. "I don't understand. We've been nothing but careful. Why are you acting like trouble is right around the corner?"

Hermione closed her eyes as a few tears finally made their way down her cheeks. He didn't know that trouble was already here. With everything she'd been through this weekend it made having to let him go even more difficult than she had anticipated.

Upon noticing the tears, he crushed her against his chest instantly to comfort her; officially opening the flood gates. She buried her face into his chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. She wanted to tell him everything; about the bracelet, about how she was being blackmailed, and about everything Draco had done to her since she had left him at The Three Broomsticks.

"What changed?" He croaked out; his voice strained. "Everything was perfect two days ago."

She pulled back to look at him again; her face wet and slightly puffy. "I realized we have been very foolish. We were so caught up in each other we didn't factor in what's really at stake if we get caught."

He slid his arms up; gripping her shoulders a bit tighter than he meant to. "Explain it to me then."

She winced a little; knowing his grip might leave bruises, but continued on without complaint. "If we get caught, you could go mad in Azkaban with the dementors...you'd never be the fun, happy, carefree, adventurous Charlie I fell in love with again. Even when you got out, you'd only be a shell of what you are now."

"It's not going to happen Hermione." He pulled her closer again, hoping to change her mind with physical contact.

"It could!" She cried. "And what happens to me then?"

"I...I don't know." He faltered, casting his eyes down.

"I'll tell you what happens." Her tears continued to fall. "I'll get expelled...I'm of age and I've already taken my OWLS so my wand won't get snapped, but I'll be ruined. I wouldn't be able to get a good job, and not only that but I'd be alone. My parents are still in Australia with no memory of me at all...I'd be left with no one."

"You would not be left with no one." He tried to reassure her. "My parents ador-"

"No Charlie. If you were sent to Azkaban because of our relationship they would hate me. We've always been worried that when Ron finds out about us that your mother will take his side. If I break one of her son's hearts by getting another one arrested she will lose all the love she has for me. Your parent's took me in when I had no one else...I can't risk disappointing them like that."

"I would never let that happen." He brushed the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "I would tell my mother it was all my fault."

"She'd still resent me." Fresh tears met his fingers. "So we have to stop now. We have to break up until it's safe to be together again."

"No." He argued. "You can't just walk away from us Hermione."

"You think you're invincible." She responded. "And that is a dangerous thing in combination with our affair. I have to walk away now, before we get sloppy. Before we get comfortable in this routine and slip up."

"Fine." He huffed through grit teeth; removing his hands from her face. "We stop meeting at The Three Broomsticks then. But that doesn't mean we have to end things. I'm sorry I pushed that on you in the first place."

She paused for a moment. He was not willing to let her go so easy, and it was making it more difficult to go through with this. "Actually it does Charlie. We do have to end things. I hope that someday in the future we can rekindle what we have now...But it is over. For now it has to be over."

"Don't do this." He whispered.

"Please don't make this even more difficult than it has to be." She sniffled, taking a few steps back from him. "I'm sorry Charlie. My mind is made up."

He shot her a cold hard stare. "So that's it huh? After everything we have shared you are just going to end it? You're just going to act like none of it mattered?"

"I'm not acting like it didn't matter. It, in fact, matters very much to me. But we still ha-""

She was cut off by him turning away from her and kicking one of the desks over. It made a very loud noise as it toppled over; making her jump back in surprise.

"So that's just it then?" He spat at her angrily. "I get no say in this? You're breaking up with me because you are scared of getting caught?"

"Yes." She responded with a croak. "Yes to all of the above."

He scoffed. "So much for being a Gryffindor."

Her eyes watered at his hurtful comment. "I am being brave Charlie. I'm brave enough to hurt someone I love, in order to stop them from hurting a lot more in the future." Her voice faltered for a moment before she looked back up at him. "And if you can't understand that, then maybe we shouldn't have gotten together in the first place."

His eyes flashed angrily. "You don't mean that."

"I do actually." She lied, trying to make him accept that they were truly over. "It's over."

He inhaled deeply through his nose; pausing before making his response.

"If you want me gone Hermione, than fine!" His lip was trembling and she could tell his heart was thoroughly broken. "I'm gone you crazy bint." He stormed out of the classroom angrily.

When the door slammed shut behind him, her sobbing returned full force and she crumpled to the floor. She pulled her knees toward her chest and buried her face into them; feeling completely and utterly broken.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After several minutes, she finally drug herself up off of the ground and stood. She forced herself to stop crying, and wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her robes. She had let herself cry out all of her heartache, but now it was time to push forward.

With a flick of her wand, the upturned desk righted itself, and the privacy charms were lifted. She checked the map to make sure she had a clear path to get back to her room unnoticed. To her relief almost everyone had already left dinner; leaving the halls empty. She could see her three best friends in the Gryffindor common room, no doubt settling in for an evening of wizards chess. She also noticed that Charlie was already back in his room as well. His footsteps were pacing back and forth in his living space. She knew that if he felt anywhere near as awful as she did he was going to be in for a sleepless night.

Hermione cast a quick scourgify on her face to hide the fact that she had been crying before exiting the abandoned classroom. She walked as fast as she could back to the heads dorms; determined not to run into anyone. The last thing she could do right now was act natural when her emotions were so out of check.

When she reached the portrait to the head dorms, she hesitated. The map showed that Draco was already back from dinner, and was in the sitting area. It was obvious he was waiting for her to return. She really hoped he didn't expect anything tonight, as she was far from in the mood. There was no way she could fake another sexual interaction so soon after her confrontation with Charlie.

Preparing herself for what fate awaited her inside, she held her head up high and entered. He was sitting on the sofa facing the portrait, and as soon as the sound of the door swinging open reached his ears his head snapped up. The look he was giving her made her confidence falter instantly.

"How'd it go?" He asked with the corner of his lips twitching upward; looking more than happy to see her.

As soon as the words left his mouth the tears flooded her eyes again. She began sniffling again; as his words had reopened the fresh wounds she'd only just closed. Turning away from him, she buried her face in her hands to stifle the sounds of her sobs.

He was at her side in four strides; his arms wrapping around her upper back and chest. She knew he was trying to comfort her, but he was the last person who would have a calming effect on her.

"What happened?" He whispered anxiously, pressing a kiss against the side of her head.

She elbowed him in the stomach, in an attempt to get his hands off of her. The last thing she wanted was for him to touch her right now.

Draco took the hint and stepped back; letting his arms fall to their sides. He did not look happy to have been pushed away like that, but let her be anyway.

"I'll take it he didn't take it very well." He commented dryly.

Hermione turned to face him, sadness ebbing away and replaced by anger. She glared at him as if he were the most vile person on the planet. How could he actually think she would want to talk to him so soon after her breakup.

Suddenly feeling as if she didn't care what happened to her anymore, she swung her wrist back and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. His head turned to the side from the force of the impact.

He huffed and popped his jaw, before focusing his eyes on her again. "Okay Hermione, I understand that you are upset right now, so I am going to let that one slide."

With a trembling bottom lip she used both hands to push him. She screamed before beginning to hit him over and over again in the chest.

"Stop it Granger." He yelled back while grabbing both her wrists roughly.

He slipped behind her and pulled her arms around her body in a straitjacket fashion before pulling her back tightly into his chest. She struggled for a minute, trying to escape his vice like grip before realizing it was no use. He was much stronger than her, and there was no escaping his hold if he didn't want her to.

"Okay, okay, I get it." He changed his focus to his ring. "You're mad at me for making you break up with him. I understand your anger, however, you are never to hit me again. That goes for kicking, punching and scratching too."

She sniffled, trying to keep herself from crying yet again. "Why couldn't you have just let me be?"

"I told you why." He whispered in her ear. "Did you really expect me to just ignore my feelings for you while you went gallivanting around with him behind everyone else's backs? Was I really suppose to just let it go when I realized what you were up to with him?"

She tried to jerk her wrists away from him again, but he held them firmly. "You and I both know there were better ways for you to try and win me over."

"That may be Hermione, but we also both know that anything I could do while you were still with him wouldn't have worked." He dropped her wrists and spun her around to face him again. He gripped her shoulders tightly instead to keep her in place.

She cried out in pain and tried to push him off her again. HIs fingers were digging in the same spot Charlie's had earlier. "Let go! You're hurting me."

He flinched and quickly let her go. "What...What happened to your shoulders?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"Nothing." She lied, and tried to make a break for her bedroom.

His hand latched onto her wrist, and he pulled her back yet again. "Did he hurt you?"

She gasped, not wanting to admit the truth. "He didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"Let me see." Draco demanded, reaching for the clasp of her robes.

Hermione pushed his hands away and took a step backwards. "No. I'm fine. Stop it."

"I said let me see!" He yelled and grabbed his wand; pointing it at her. "Take off your robes and top, or I'll do it for you."

She crossed har arms protectively over her chest. "What? No. I said I'm fine. He just gripped my shoulders a little too hard while he was pleading for me to reconsider breaking it off with him. He was distraught...It was an accident."

Draco flicked his wand anyway; and her robes, shirt, vest and tie disappeared.

"Hey!" She screamed and tried to cover her red bra.

But for once, he was not ogling her chest. His eyes darkened at the sight of the finger shaped bruises decorating both of her shoulders. He inhaled deeply, attempting to calm the anger he now felt. "If he touches you again I'm going to kill him."

At that threat she had enough. She pointed one finger at him in a very Molly Weasley like fashion. "You will not touch him Draco Malfoy! He has alre-"

With another wave of his wand she was silenced, and a rope had twisted itself around her wrists. They brought her arms behind her back, before tightly tying themselves snugly in a double knot.

"What I had done to McClaggan will be nothing compared to what I could have done to your precious Charlie." He threatened. "I really will kill him if he lays a finger on you again...Now I am going to end my silencing spell, but you are going to stay calm and respectful. Do you understand?"

Her eyes widened in horror at the mention on poor Cormac, but after the realization of what he had done sank in she finally nodded her head in acceptance.

"Good." He said while he gripped her elbow with one hand and drug her over to the sofa. He pushed her down onto it and sat beside her. "Now I am going to ask you a question, and you are going to answer me honestly."

When his spell ended she took a deep breath and scooted a few inches away from him on the sofa. "Yes, sir."

"Did he do anything else violent tonight?"

"Well...A little." She admitted without control.

"What?" His eyes darkened again. "What did he do?"

"He kicked over a desk after I told him my mind was made up. The noise startled me and made me jump."

"And you loved a violent maniac like that?" Draco scoffed in disbelief. Surely she wouldn't be so fond of Charlie after his actions tonight.

Her eyebrows raised, not believing the hypocrisy the lunatic in front of her was capable of. "What Charlie did, he did out of anger. I've never seen him lose his temper as he did tonight. You, on the other hand, have done much worse to me in the past two days... or have you forgotten the beating you gave me yesterday afternoon?"

He flinched. He knew she was right, but didn't like being told when he wrong about something; he quickly shrugged it off. "I do what needs to be done to keep you in line. I know how strong willed you are. It's one of the many things I love about you, but sometimes you need to be reminded of your place."

"And where would that be?" She scoffed.

He smirked seductively. "Underneath me, of course."

Hermione grimaced and shook her head back and forth once. She was not going to verbalize how vile she thought he was, as she did not want him to break out the striped bag he had shown her the night before. Instead she decided to change the subject.

"So about Cormac." She asked nervously. "You mentioned it was you who had that grotesque thing happen to him. May I ask why?"

Draco chuckled darkly. "It seems silly now, but at first I thought it was him you were getting those notes from."

"You thought….Absolutely not!" She gasped with widened eyes. "Oh god! Why would you ever think that I would have any romantic interest in Cormac Mclaggan?"

"All those notes from Charlie were signed with a C...what was I supposed to think?" He explained his rash decision. "I didn't think you would be stupid enough to have an affair with a teacher, so I started thinking of all the students who had names that started with C. As crazy as it sounds, he was the most likely candidate. You had invited him to Slughorn's Christmas party sixth year and I saw you two kiss that night."

"You saw that!" She gasped. "Ew. Were you spying on us?"

For the first time, Draco blushed. "Well. uh...yeah. The only reason I wanted in slughorn's stupid club anway was so that I could spend more time around you."

"So you had Cormac permanently disfigured... because you thought I was in love with him...because I went to a party with him two years ago?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well what other conclusion was there? Collin Creevy?" He defended himself. "Mclaggan couldn't keep his eyes off you that first saturday back when you ran into him in the hall. You two looked pretty familiar with each other then."

"You should have known that I would have better taste than him." She scolded him. "But aside from that, you physically harmed someone because you wrongly accused them of having something you wanted. Do you honestly think that is acceptable behavior?"

Draco leaned his back against the sofa and stared at his hands. He ignored her question, deciding instead to move things along. "I always get what I want Hermione...and you are no exception."

In one swift movement, with her hands still bound behind her, he pushed her onto her back. He pushed the left cup of her bra down to expose her breast before sucking the nipple into his mouth.

She screamed and her body started to quiver. It was not an enjoyable quiver, but one that made her shake with discomfort. He froze in place as he realized how little she was enjoying the feel of his mouth on her.

"Please stop." She whispered in distraught, her eyes wet again. "This is the last thing I want to do after the awful day I've had."

He sat up quickly, feeling a rare hint of remorse. Of course she would be far from sexually aroused after breaking up with someone.

"Sure." He agreed; waving his wand to release the ropes from her wrists. "We don't have to do anything tonight."

Hermione quickly adjusted her breast back into her bra, and sat up awkwardly. "Thank you."

He couldn't look her in the eye again after pushing her like that. Things were silent between them for a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"I'd like to take a bath alone if you don't mind." She asked nervously.

With her looking so gloomy, he couldn't bare to deny her request. "Alright." He agreed. "Just join me in my bed when you're through."

"Fine." She agreed, stalking away from him; desperate to be out of his presence again.

"Hermione." He said her name to halt her.

She stopped and turned her head to face him; silently signaling him to continue.

With all of his focus on his ring he made his final request for the night. "You are never to tell or hint to anyone that I had anything to do with what happened to Cormac Mclaggan. It will be our little secret."

"Of course, Draco." She answered obediently before making her way to the bathroom.

As soon as she sank into the hot water, she hugged her knees to her chest and sobbed as hard as ever into them.

That morning she hadn't thought she could hate Draco Malfoy any more than she already did, but he had proved her wrong. She hadn't thought he was completely evil; but after hearing what he had done to Cormac, she was starting to believe he was. As much as she wanted to protect Charlie from going to Azkaban, she was starting to think she had made the wrong decision.

How far would Draco go to keep her to himself? And what lengths would he go to keep her once the bracelet did come off?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Here is an extra long chapter to hold you over, since it might be an extra long wait for the next one. On the bright side, I have solidified what I have left of this story into detailed chapter breakdowns. It's looking to be around 36 chapters long.**

 **Til next time**

 **TSR**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know some of you have been waiting almost a year for this update. In the early stages of my pregnancy I attempted to write this first part over a dozen times and I got hardly anywhere. Somehow last Tuesday I wrote the rest of this first scene in about three hours. Funny how that works isn't it?**

 **I'm hoping these updates will be a lot faster now that I am a stay at home mom. Since I have her in a good sleep schedule, I write while she naps :)**

 **Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK. Always**

 **Paper Airplanes**

Chapter 14

Draco made his way down to the Black Lake, his bag thrown over his shoulder and a satisfied smirk plastered across his lips. That morning he had given Hermione a wake up call by sliding up her nightgown and slipping into her from behind. He had clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her protesting before it could begin as he began thrusting in and out of her. He hadn't been able to control himself any longer after having to abstain the day before.

Casting his fond memories of this morning aside, he joined the rest of the class. Most of the other Care of Magical Creatures students were already there, including Blaise whom Draco was now avoiding; so he stood in the back to keep to himself.

This morning was bound to feel awkward, as it was the first lesson since Draco knew that Professor Weasley was the one Hermione had been having her affair with. It would also be awkward because he had just seen the man naked and pounding away at the love of his life only days earlier.

Speaking of the devil, the solemn looking redhead was making his way swiftly across the grounds toward his first class of the day. This was Charlie's first lesson since Hermione had broken up with him the night before and it was obvious that he was not in a good mood. When he reached them he threw his bag to the ground a little more forcefully than necessary before pulling out his wand.

"Good morning class." He said loudly but dully. "Let's get right to it shall we?"

Draco could see that he had bags under his eyes and obviously hadn't slept well. He smirked at this realization; hoping that he'd had a truly awful evening. If only he could rub what he himself had done to Hermione just that morning in his face. He couldn't help but think that this was going to be a fun class watching the professor try to keep his cool through his heartbreak.

Charlie waved his wand and a large cage holding two creatures floated up out of the lake. "Who can tell me what these are?"

"Grindylows." Dean Thomas answered as if it was the most obvious question he had ever been asked before.

"Correct." Charlie answered as he looked from person to person. "You should all know this, as I know you learned about them in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Lupin was your professor. Which brings me to my next point... You have only learned about them from a defense standpoint. Today I am going to teach you about them from a Care of Magical Creatures point of view. If you know more about them, and what they like; maybe you"ll have a more peaceful escape plan if you come across one in the wild someday."

Draco stayed to the back of the group, barely paying attention as Charlie droned on and on about the grindylows. Without Blaise's company, he found himself day-dreaming. Mostly about Hermione and how he had her all to himself now; but also about how he wished he had been her first and only. He also found himself getting angry that the man he was currently listening to lecture the class had been the one to ruin his plans. He was the one who had taken both her virginity and her heart.

His anger was getting the best of him, as he was now picturing them together. Half way through the lesson he got a wild idea that was bound to make Professor Weasley's already bad day a lot worse.

Slowly and quietly he began to make his way to the right, and then to the front. He was now as close to the creatures cage as possible without drawing attention that he was up to something. As the rest of the class was busy listening to Charlie's instructions for what they were about to do, Draco cast a silent _alohomora_ at the cage with only a flick of his wrist.

The chaos that disrupted the calm chilly morning was instant. Daphne Greengrass' scream could be heard all the way in the Astronomy tower as both grindylows sprung out of their cage; each attaching themselves to a victim. The slightly larger one had gone straight for Dean Thomas' face, while the little one started biting at Ernie Macmillan's leg like a dog.

Being the true friend that he was, Seamus Finnegan grabbed a limb in each hand in an attempt to get the rabid animal off of Dean; While Justin Finch-Fletchley sent a stunner at the one on Ernie. Unfortunately Justin's weak stunning spell only seemed to backfire as that grindylow only became more irritated and jumped up to attack him instead.

Poor Justin would have been tackled directly into the lake had it not been for the quick actions of their professor. Having been used to wrestling much larger and more dangerous creatures than these; Charlie was able to stun them easily and return them to their cages in no time.

"I think that is quite enough for today." Charlie called out once everyone had calmed down. "Class dismissed, See you next Tuesday."

There was a sudden scuffle of people grabbing their belongings as they hastily tried to get away from the Black Lake. The scare with the grindylows caused lots of excited murmurs to pass between students.

Excited to have cut out nearly forty minutes of his class time, Draco grabbed his own bag before turning to head back to the castle.

"Everyone except you Malfoy." Charlie added sternly.

Draco stopped in his tracks. 'Surely he hadn't been found out already' He thought.

"I know it was you."

"What was me?" Draco faked innocence.

"The cage Malfoy. I might be a new professor, but I am not blind and I am not stupid." Charlie said trying to keep himself from yelling.

Draco wanted to argue about the stupid part but kept his mouth shut.

"Just because you didn't say your unlocking spell out loud doesn't mean I didn't see you wave your wand at the cage." Charlie clarified. "I mean what were you thinking!" He finally yelled. "You're head boy. You are suppose to be more responsible than this!"

"It was just a little prank Professor." Draco finally said, trying to play it off as a joke on the students. He moved his school bag so it was hanging by his side.

"Someone could have been seriously hurt!" Charlie continued. "One of the grindylows could have drown someone if I hadn't been fast enough. I mean for Godrics sake Malfoy you could have killed someone!"

"Oh you're being dramatic. It was a harmless prank." Draco tried to brush it off as innocent fun.

"Detention!" Charlie responded. "For the next four Friday nights!"

"Four!" Dracos jaw tightened, no longer finding his actions funny. "You are severely overreacting. Just because you are in a pissy mood doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"Now it's five." Charlie added; almost daring him to say something and make it six. "Report to Hagrids old hutt straight after dinner Friday."

Now in a pissy mood himself, Draco swung his bag back over his shoulder and stormed off to the castle. He couldn't believe the way Professor Weasley had treated him just now. I mean he knew he deserved to be punished for letting the violent creatures loose, but it wasn't as if anyone was really in danger. All he did was cause a bit of chaos, no worse than things the man's younger twin brothers had done. Anymore than one detention was overkill.

He decided one thing at that moment. If he couldn't take his anger out on his professor directly, he was going to have to do it indirectly. His anger would be taken out on someone else instead and it would be someone Charlie cared about deeply.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once back inside the castle, Draco headed toward the third floor to the class he knew Hermione would be in; Charms. There was no time like the present to get back at Charlie, and he had almost an hour to kill before his next class.

Knocking on the door labeled 2E, he entered without waiting for an answer. It was noisey as the class was currently in practice mode for whatever charm the part goblin had just taught them.

Hermione gave him a sour look as he barged in; obviously aware that he was here for her. It was clear that she was annoyed at him for both this morning and for his inability to give her space after his actions the night before.

"Professor Flitwick, would it be possible for me to borrow Hermione for the rest of class?" He asked the tiny professor. "It's for head duties."

"Of course, of course." He said animatedly as usual before going back to instruct Neville on the proper wrist movement.

Ron and Harry gave him a skeptical look as he approached Hermione, but he ignored them. It was obvious that Hermione had already mastered whatever charm it was, and was only there to instruct her two friends.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Let me just gather my things." She answered politely, though giving him a stern glare. A look that her friends could not see with her back to them.

She loaded her parchment, quills and books slowly; as if trying to take as much time as possible.

"Come on Granger, we don't have all day." He added; knowing it would look suspicious to the dunderhead duo if he waited too politely.

"I'm just making sure everything is in here properly." She spat back, though added the last few items a little faster.

Once Hermione zipped up her bag and grabbed her wand, he stalked out of the classroom ahead of her; knowing she had no choice but to follow him. He was really going to enjoy what he had planned for her before they both needed to head to double potions.

"Finally." He said, once she had joined him outside in the hall; adding a hand to the small of her back to guide her to his chosen destination.

"So what is it McGonagall wants us for?" She asked curiously.

He smirked and cocked his head to the side. "You didn't really think I came to get you for head duties did you?"

"No. I didn't." She admitted, "But I was hoping anyway."

Draco continued to guide her down the charms hallway; ignoring her comment. Their trip stayed silent until they reached a large wooden door, which he then pushed open.

"In." He commanded.

She paused for a moment to take a deep breath before obeying his request; stepping into the long abandoned classroom. As much as she wanted him to know how much she despised him still, she also didn't want to risk him breaking out his striped fetish bag.

As soon as the door closed behind them he was on her; ravaging her mouth like a madman. He pinned her to the back of the door as his tongue invaded her mouth; both of their bags falling to the floor beside them. She kissed him back with little enthusiasm; hoping that even a small amount of participation would be enough for him. After a few minutes he let his hands roam so they could pluck at her nipples through her shirt, and he moved his kisses down her throat.

"You didn't get enough of that this morning?" She complained.

He bit her collarbone harshly to punish due to her disobedient tone. "When are you going to learn that I am never going to get enough of you."

"Never." She spat without thinking, still angry at him for the night before. "I only know that I will never be happy again until I am free from you."

Draco stopped all motions at that comment. He had really thought that she was starting to learn, but giving her space last night must have sent her into relapse. Taking a step back; he looked at her defiant and angry face.

"I think someone needs a little reminder of my power." He smirked sinisterly; causing a flash of fear across her face. "Take off your knickers and then kneel on the floor."

Hermione had no choice with the rings power and did as he said; sliding her panties down her thighs under her school skirt. She handed them to him, knowing he wanted them and that she wouldn't be getting them back afterwards. In another attempt to defy him, she took several steps away from him before kneeling. This turned out to be a big mistake.

"Oh Hermione." He chuckled. "One of these days you will learn that testing me will only make things worse for yourself. Now crawl over here like a good girl; slowly though, that way I can watch you. "

Involuntarily her body began to move toward him; right hand and left knee, followed by left hand and right knee. Slowly until she came to a stop just in front of him. He was eyeing her with heated interest, and there was an obvious bulge in his trousers.

"Unbutton the top three buttons of your oxford please."

She once again did as he commanded until her cleavage was clearly visible. The tops of her breasts spilled out of her bra to give him quite the show. His gaze was smoldering as he stared at her chest, causing her to lower her eyes to the floor in humiliation.

Draco threaded his fingers through her hair into a tight grip to make her look at him again. "Now undo my belt and hand it to me."

Her fingers trembled as they undid the buckle and pulled. She knew where he was going with this and knew she wasn't going to like it. 'Why couldn't I have just played along to make things easier on myself?' She asked herself as she handed the belt over.

"Bend over and touch your right cheek to the floor. But keep your arse nice and high in the air for me, legs spread."

As she bent into his requested position, she shivered as her cheek hit the cold stone floor. The shiver was mainly from the anticipation. It was clear this was going to hurt.

"No screaming Hermione." He commanded with his ring; as he flipped the top of her skirt onto her lower back to expose her to him. He could still see a few marks from the swatting he'd given her Sunday. "I silenced the room, but we don't want to risk alerting anyone just in case."

Without waiting another second he brought the leather belt back swiftly before cracking it against her backside. Her body jolted from the pain, but she stayed in position; not wanting him to add more than he already had planned.

"Your ex just gave me detention for the next five Fridays." He informed her as he hit her with it again, slightly harder; the whipping sound ringing through the air.

"Ow" She cried as a few tears escaped her eyes from the sting. The next hit was harder still as it came across both of her arse cheeks. "What for?" She asked curiously through her tears while also hoping for a distraction from the pain.

"I released some grindylows from a cage as a minor prank." His next hit landed on the right side, followed quickly by one on the left.

"Was anyone hurt?" She choked out.

She squealed as loud as the bracelets control would let her as the hardest smack yet hit right across both arsecheeks at a diagonal. He followed that one with another three quickly in the same spot.

"Not permanently." He answered nonchalantly.

Though hyperventilating from the painful stings of his belt, Hermione decided to keep her mouth shut. He really was unbelievable. Angry at someone else because he was having to face the repercussions of his own actions.

He cracked the belt down again and again. Everywhere from the backs of her thighs to her lower back was hit at least once as he continued his assault. Over and over he let the leather smack her sensitive flesh until she was a sobbing mess.

With a grin, Draco decided to give her an extra shock. Sending his final blow to between her legs; right over her throbbing cunt. He felt his pride swell as he caught the way her body jolted from the sudden mix of pleasure with the pain.

A muffled cry emitted from her lips; she hurt all over at this point but that last one had brought a hint of undeniable pleasure with it that she couldn't ignore. She hated how humiliated he continued to make her feel; not being able to be comfortable in her own body anymore.

He finally tucked his belt into his pants to free both of his hands, and began to rub them soothingly over her bruised and swollen backside. "You know you are going to have to be punished for your disrespect this morning right?"

"That wasn't already punishment enough?" She asked disbelievingly while wincing from the pain.

"Oh that was just me taking out my anger on Charlie, that wasn't your punishment." He informed her as he continued to massage her now purpling flesh. "Your punishment will be much more pleasurable."

She wanted to ask for who, but didn't want to risk another whipping by getting smart with him. Her backside was already bruised and in enough pain as it was. "I'm sorry Draco. I wasn't thinking clearly."

He smirked upon hearing her apology. "Although that's nice to hear, I feel actions speak louder than words."

If looks could kill, he would be a dead man. She had raised her face up off the floor to glare at him silently instead of making things worse for herself by expressing what she was really feeling.

"Go on Hermione." He nudged her. "Show me how sorry you are."

Not wanting to risk another beating, she moved closer into the position she knew he wanted her in: still on her knees in front of him but also giving him a good view down her shirt. Without further delay she slowly undid the button of his pants, followed by the zipper.

It was bad enough when he commanded her to give her no choice, but this hinting what he wanted to force her into things was truly humiliating. Taking a deep breath to calm herself before accepting her fate, she finally pulled his prominent erection from the confines of his boxers.

Once he had sprung free, she knew there was no choice but to continue on. She licked the shaft; starting from the base and moving slowly to the tip. Her tongue swirled the head; once clockwise followed quickly by another one counterclockwise. After that, she took the head in her mouth, and sucked it slowly until she released it again.

The motions her mouth was making caused his head to tilt back with a low moan and he threaded his fingers through her hair again. He liked to keep her mouth as close as possible so that not only could she not pull her head away, but so he could enforce his dominance as well.

Taking the hint, Hermione went down on him all the way until she felt the tip hit the back of her throat, before slowly sucking back up to the tip. When she tried to repeat the motion again, he gripped her hair tighter to keep her in place so she was forced to keep the head in the back of her throat.

"Thats it!" He growled in pleasure. "If you don't feel like your choking on it you aren't near sorry enough."

She took as deep a breath as possible through her nose, and licked the base; needing this over as quickly as possible. The nerve of him! Her head began to bob as much as it could with his tight grip, but she pushed on. As soon as this bracelet is off she would show him who was really sorry.

Suddenly he moved one of his arms, but kept her in position with the other hand. Her curiosity peaked, wondered what he was doing, but she couldn't see past his hip bones. The only choice was to keep going.

Her body jolted as another smack came down on her still exposed backside. His earlier movement had obviously been to grab his belt back from his side. As the same assault from earlier continued she had so pause her mouths menstrations so she could focus on breathing through the pain instead.

As her mouth paused, Draco began to thrust gently in and out of her throat as he he sent another hit of his belt between her legs. He was going to bring her right to the edge without letting her go over.

The hand still in her hair gripped tighter as he picked up his pace. "Your mouth feels fantastic love." He groaned as he continued to fuck her face.

If he didn't stop soon, she was worried she would pass out from lack of oxygen. Her hand came up to tap his thigh, maybe it would hint to him she needed to breathe.

He chuckled darkly and thrust three more times as deep as he could, sending one final smack to her clit with the leather belt.

"Right cheek back on the floor." He commanded as he finally released her.

Hermione gasped for breath as he slipped back out of her mouth, but she laid her head down through the shuffle as requested. Her throat was sore, her bottom stung, but her pussy was throbbing with need. As much as she hated him right now, what she really wanted was a good pounding; so she arched her back and braced her hands on the floor in preparation for his next assault.

Wet and ready as she was, he was able to slip inside her with no resistance. A loud moan escaped her lips as he thrust roughly in and out of her willing body. Draco chuckled again as he realized how much she wanted this. It was his first victory in his plan to get her to love him back. She may still be angry with him, but there was no denying that she enjoyed the things he did to her.

It didn't take long for him to come this time, and he spilled himself inside of her after less than a minute. He shuddered slightly before pushing her away from him, leaving her still wanting and unsatisfied.

A small squeel left her lips as she caught herself from scraping her face along the rough stone floor. She turned to face him, in confusion. He had always made her orgasm with him before, and she didn't understand why he hadn't forced one from her this time. She was craving it even though it always made her feel awful afterwards.

"Something the matter?" He asked her, as he tucked himself back into his pants and relooped his belt.

"No." She replied; smoothing her skirt back down to cover herself. "Just a little sore."

"Be honest Hermione." He commanded with focus on his ring again. "You're frustrated I didn't make you come aren't you?"

She nodded involuntarily, face turning red from how ashamed she felt. "Very."

"Good." He grinned. "I want you thinking about it all potions while trying to keep the evidence from running down your legs."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Do I still got it?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: JK owns HP. Always.**

 **Chapter 15**

Charlie Weasley had been a total wreck since Monday evening. Hermione had broken things off with him, and he was not coping well. He knew he had been immature and not taken it like the adult he was suppose to be. In fact, if he was being completely honest with himself, he had completely overreacted and made a total ass of himself. It was his own fault that the breakup had turned out so poorly. If it was possible to go back in time and redo the evening differently he would in a heartbeat.

All week he had tried to catch her eye during meal times, hoping to convey silently how sorry he was. To his dismay, she refused to look his way even once. He could think of nothing else and it was leaving him distracted. His classes were suffering for it, and he knew he needed a plan to fix things. He wanted to get both himself and his future relationship with Hermione back on track.

What he needed was to get her alone. Alone so he could apologize for his behavior and talk things out calmly. He knew she was right, but he had not wanted to hear it at the time. Saturday had been amazing and he had wanted to keep it going so badly that he hadn't listened to what she wanted. He knew he had been in the wrong and needed her to know that he understood and was sorry.

Charlie would do whatever it took to be with her again, even if that meant waiting a year. But first things first, he had to get her to talk to him. He had already broken a lot of rules since coming to teach at Hogwarts, so breaking even more didn't worry him. Not when what did worry him was the thought of losing her forever.

So all week he plotted and planned how best to get her alone. All week until the perfect solution came to him. Everything was already set up and all that was left to do now was prepare the perfect apology.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The week had gone by quickly for Draco, time practically flew now that Hermione was his and his alone. It went by so fast that before he knew it, it was Friday evening. He hated that their first full weekend together was going to be tainted, what with his detention keeping him out til who knew what time that night.

So after dinner, he headed off to the half-giant oafs old hut, while Hermione headed to Gryffindor tower. Since he had to be gone anyway he had allowed her to spend the evening with her friends. Not only did she need to keep up pretenses, but she also needed to catch up on all the homework he kept making her delay.

He really couldn't help himself. He had tried to let her do her homework every night, but he would just get bored within half an hour. When the boredom set in, he would usually find some new surface of the head dorms to throw her on before having his way with her.

To make matters even better, she had stopped protesting and had given in to her attraction for him. When he'd gotten her in his bed Tuesday evening after leaving her unsatisfied in the abandoned classroom, he'd barely had to do anything to get her naked and writhing underneath him. He'd also been able to get a good snog in before heading to breakfast each morning and was loving the new routine they had set.

As he approached the gamekeepers old habitat, he could see that Professor Weasley was already there waiting for him. He looked stern and determined; not his usual carefree, happy self; though to Draco's disappointment he did look better than he had in class on Tuesday.

The tank the grindylows had been in was set up next to the pumpkin patch; now empty. It was covered in green slime, and he groaned under his breath; knowing what his detention was going to entail.

"It's about time you decided to show up." Charlie said, reminding him just slightly of Severus Snape.

"I got here as fast as I could." Draco said politely. He didn't want to add anymore detentions to his schedule than there already were. "I didn't want to risk mucking up my good clothes so I changed before coming down here."

"That's fine I guess." Charlie responded bleakly. "Your task for this evening is to give this cage a good scrub down without using magic. It's very important that no magic is used as you will need to collect as much algae as possible into these jars." He pointed to a crate of jars not far from the cage. "Professor Stringer wants to test it to see how it changes different potions he is experimenting with so we do not want any interference. After you have gathered as much as you can and made this cage sparkle you will need to deliver the jars to him before heading back to your dorm for the night."

"Sounds straightforward." Draco replied still trying to sound cooperative.

"I'll leave you to it." Charlie said as he turned to head back to the castle. "And remember, no magic; I'll know if you do."

Once he was far enough away, Draco sneered at his back; mocking his departing words.

He got to gathering and cleaning, working fast so that he could make it back to the head dorms before Hermione did. It took a little over an hour, but once he got several jars of the green sludge into almost a dozen jars, he set the scrub brushes to wash the cage. He figured there was no way that Charlie would be able to detect that the brushes has been controlled by magic. He would most likely only look for signs of scourgifying or vanishing. So he let the brushes do the work themselves while he controlled them leisurely from a distance.

Before long, the cage looked as good as new. Now that he was done he couldn't wait to get back to the head dorms. After all that work he needed a good shoulder rub, and to wash all the algae and other muck off himself. All he had to do was deliver the crate of algae filled jars to Stringer and he could be on his way to enjoy the rest of his weekend.

When he reached the potion master's office, the middle aged man was there waiting for him; seemingly excited for the new ingredients he was going to be able to work with. 'How dull and depressing.' Draco thought to himself as he bid the new professor farewell and headed back to his room for the evening.

Lost in thought of his plans for Hermione once he returned; he did not notice the light footsteps that followed him as he made his way back to the head dorms.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie followed Draco along the hallway and up the stairs, his plan to talk to Hermione finally in motion. He had tried to come up with the perfect plan to get her alone all week until he had finally realized that the most inconspicuous solution was already partially set.

The night he had borrowed the Maurader's Map from Harry he had seen where the head dorms were. He'd seen the footsteps labeled Hermione Granger in a room on the fifth floor after they had separated the night of the first day of classes. He knew from memory where the room was, but the map had not shown him which portrait was the entrance, or what the password was.

That is why he was currently following the head boy. Having already given him detention on Tuesday, Charlie was able to set it up to his advantage. Send him to gather algae, deliver it to the potion's professor, and then wait quietly for him to leave. It was the best way to discover both the correct portrait and the password all at the same time.

Having spent the past eight years on a dragon reserve, Charlie Weasley was quite adept in the art of silence and invisibility. When you are constantly having to give medicine to large fire breathing beasts you pick up a thing or two. Skills like those are the only thing standing in the way between you and death when you are constantly in dangerous situations. Skills which turned out came in handy when your having an affair with a student as well, he realized as he followed Draco to where he knew Hermione resided.

After several minutes the blonde finally stopped at the largest framed piece of art on the wall; the portrait of a large Hebridean Black.

"Hungarian Horntail." Draco said just barely loud enough for the hidden imposter behind him to hear. The portrait swung forward to let him enter, and swiftly closed back behind him as he disappeared from sight.

Charlie was left alone in the corridor with two emotions: Relief that he finally knew how to get Hermione alone, and confusion as to who had set the password as the wrong breed of dragon.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **A short chapter I know, but the next two will be quite long and I figured this was a good stopping point for now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the only owner of HP**

 **Paper Airplanes**

 **Chapter 16**

Hermione awoke the next morning to the feeling of a hard naked body spooning her from behind. This was not an unfamiliar feeling, as she had woken like this for several months now. But what had once been a welcome embrace was now something that made her feel ill. Every morning the past week she would come to the realization that the identity of the man doing the spooning was no longer her beloved Charlie. What once brought her happiness and comfort, now only repulsed her. Every morning since Sunday had been the same: awaking to the feel of what she thought was Charlie wrapped around her, only to remember seconds later that it was her blackmailer instead. A few seconds of love and joy would immediately be replaced by feelings of hate and sadness.

Once again, she froze in place. Everyday she hoped that this had all just been a bad dream, only to realize that it was real. Everyday she hoped that if she just stayed still, he would continue to sleep and let her be. But everyday, as if he could sense her consciousness, he would wake just minutes after she did.

Knowing he would wake up shortly anyway, she stretched her left leg out of the blanket in an attempt to work out the kink that had formed in it during the night. She immediately regretted it, as the movement made her aware of all the other sore areas of her body. She groaned at the burning sensation in her groin and tucked her leg back into its previous position.

The night before had not been an enjoyable one for Hermione, as was the new normal it seemed. What had started out as a fun evening in Gryffindor tower with her friends had ended with a forced sexual encounter from the person who was currently pressed against her backside. She hadn't come back from her night out with her friends until almost eleven, which had apparently upset him even though he was suppose to be out just as late for detention.

When she had finally arrived, he was already in a frenzy; pacing back and forth like a mad man. He had yelled and accused her of being with Charlie behind his back. When she pointed out that was impossible due to everything he had banned her from he had relaxed and kissed her sweetly; apologizing for his rash outburst.

In an attempt to keep him calm she had kissed back and accepted the apology, but only for a few seconds before attempting to get ready for bed. She'd claimed she needed to brush her teeth after consuming an entire sugar quill over the course of the evening, but he hadn't been as accommodating. Draco had told her it could wait as he pulled her back in to devour her lips once more.

Kissing had turned to touching. Touching had turned to stripping. And stripping had turned to fucking. He'd been a bit gentler with her this time at least; but the quantity of times he had forced himself on her the past week had finally caught up to her. She felt raw and bruised all over from the force of his thrusts and the spankings she'd received earlier in the week.

Just as expected, she felt his deep breath followed shortly by a small nasally groan that she'd learned was only the beginning of his wake up routine. His hot breath came into contact with her shoulder only seconds before his fingers began to fidget against the flesh of her stomach.

A contented sigh escaped his lips, and she had to remind herself not to flinch as his lips came into contact with her shoulder blade. "Morning, love." He whispered against her ear as he positioned himself even closer behind her than before. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." She nodded, attempting to keep him in a good mood. "And you?"

"Wonderfully." He said breathily before reattaching his lips to her shoulder. "I still almost can't believe I get to wake up with you every morning."

Hermione froze as he continued to kiss and nibble on her naked shoulder. After awhile she had to remind herself to breathe and loosen up, lest he realize how stiff and uncomfortable she actually was. She decided to just let him kiss and touch her to his heart's content. Maybe if she showed him cooperation he would show her mercy in return by not forcing himself on her when she was so incredibly sore.

As she'd expected, the hand caressing her stomach started to shift downward. She was going to let him reach his goal before putting her plan to action. His hard morning wood was grinding against the small of her back as his other hand made its way lazily to her breast. He gave it a soft squeeze at the exact second his teeth came out to nip at the lobe of her ear.

She faked a moan in an attempt to please him as she pushed herself more firmly against his grinding hips. The plan for this morning would hopefully buy her at least one day of clothed relaxation. She was tired of being defenseless so she was going to use his twisted sense of affection for her to get at least some sort of reprieve from him.

When his wandering hand finally brushed the inside of her thighs, she parted them willingly; knowing she wouldn't have to fake her next reaction. She could feel him smirk against her neck as he slowly dipped his fingers through her folds to rub at her.

"Ow!" She cried as she flinched back away from his hand. "That hurts!"

Draco removed his left hand from her body and twisted around so he could look her in the eyes. "What is it?" He asked looking concerned.

"I don't know." Hermione acted as she sat up; slipping her own hand down to touch herself gently. "Ow!" She cried again in discomfort.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting up with her.

"Ouch." She groaned as she tilted her head back with a grimace. "I'm really sore down there."

"You are?" He asked, looking slightly apologetic. "Sorry, I thought I was being gentler last night."

"You were, though I dont think its just from last night." She attempted to try and convince him. "It's probably a mix of everything we did all week just now catching up to me."

"You're probably right." He agreed as he tilted his head to the side to kiss her jawline. "As usual my little knowitall."

She allowed him to continue kissing down her neck for a few minutes before timidly asking the question she'd planned for. "In that case, do you think we could take it easy today so I can recover?"

She heard a soft growl of disapproval at the idea, but it was followed by a nod.

"Of course." He nuzzled the spot below her ear for a second before flinging the covers off of the both of them and standing up. "It's not good for me either if all you're feeling is pain instead of pleasure."

Hermione stayed silent instead of making the comment of how it was never pleasurable for her like she wanted to. In all honesty she knew that wasn't completely true and even more she knew that a comment like that would only provoke him into forcing himself on her anyway. So silent she stayed as he rummaged around in his closet for his Saturday clothes.

"Why don't you go get a nice relaxing bath to soothe all your sore muscles, and I'll go get us some breakfast." He said as he slipped his usual pressed black robes on.

Wrapping a sheet around herself for some cover, Hermione nodded with a small smile in return in an attempt to keep the peace. "That sounds nice." She said, though there was no way she was hopping back in that tub of her own free will. He had tainted it. She'd get a shower instead.

"I'll also stop by the Hospital Wing and pick you up some pain relieving potions."

"Thank you." She continued her farce of a timid smile as she stood from the bed. "That's sweet of you."

"I'll be back shortly than." He said, straightening his hair in the mirror before approaching her again. "I love you." He said sincerely before placing a soft slow kiss to her lips, the fingers of one hand slipping into the hair at the base of her neck.

She returned the last half of the kiss, knowing that her cooperation was the only thing standing between a nice day and a day of him forcing himself on her. "I know." She responded after the kiss, unable to lie and tell him she returned his feelings.

Luckily he chuckled darkly in response before making his way out into their common room. "That's an improvement." He bid her before disappearing from view.

A few seconds later Hermione heard the familiar clatter of the portrait snapping shut, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her plan had worked. She knew she'd probably still have to spend the day with him, but at least she wouldn't have to spend it naked and on her back as well.

Not wanting to spend another second in the head boys room, she dropped his sheet to the floor and scurried back to her own bedroom. She was hoping that if she showered fast enough she would be dressed and ready for the day before he got back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie, who had been hidden a short distance from the entrance to the head dorms, jolted upright at the sound of the portrait finally opening. He was hoping that his plan to talk to Hermione alone could be put to action today, and it looked like he was going to get his wish; as the identity of the person leaving was the head boy.

As Malfoy turned right, without noticing him luckily, it looked as if he was heading the direction of the great hall. That hopefully meant he was off to breakfast and would be gone awhile; leaving plenty of time alone with Hermione. He needed enough time to talk her alone so he could apologize properly for Monday evening and convince her that they still belonged together.

Not wanting to risk getting caught and making her even angrier at him, he waited a few more minutes to make sure the head boy had not forgotten something and was not going to return immediately. After enough time had passed, he took one more glance around to make sure the corridor was clear before muttering the password he'd overheard the night before.

The portrait swung open; allowing him entrance, and without delay he slipped into the heads common room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was shuffling through her dresser when she heard the portrait open and close again.. She groaned, not believing that Draco could actually return that fast. 'Maybe he forgot something.' She thought as she quickly slipped her cozy bathrobe on to cover herself. She had been trying to gather her things for her shower and hadn't dressed yet.

"Hermione?" She heard a familiar voice call to her from the living room.

She froze in place. A conflicting feeling of both elation and horror at the sound of his voice. Before she could stop herself, she ran out to the common room to confirm what she already knew. That Charlie Weasley was somehow there in her dorm.

She paused again in her doorway; studying him from across the room. She wanted more than anything to run into his arms. To wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him until neither one of them could breathe. But as soon as those thoughts crossed her mind she realized that as much as she wanted to, the bracelet around her wrist would stop her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after a short pause.

"I needed to see you." He answered, looking her over solemnly. "I couldn't stand the way we left things."

Hermione knew she must look like a deer in headlights, she was relieved to know that he cared enough to seek her out, but this was not the time or the place. Draco would no doubt return soon, and Charlie needed to be long gone before he got back. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Charlie said looking sincere. "But you wouldn't even look at me this week. What was I supposed to do?"

"Leave it be for now." She almost begged. "Malfoy could be back any minute and if he sees you in here alone with me he will know something is up!"

"I'll make this fast than." He replied, hands raised in mock surrender as he approached her slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She looked confused. "For what? I'm the one who broke things off."

He took another slow step toward her. "For over-reacting. For knocking over that desk and scaring you." After another step he was just in front of her. "For pressuring you into meeting me in the first place. For not listening to your fears and concerns. And for calling you names when I didn't get my way."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She had been so preoccupied with Draco and his blackmail over her that she hadn't even considered how Charlie must have felt this week. That he might be blaming himself for their breakup. That he must have been driving himself crazy. That, because she had avoided even looking at him, he must have broken into her dorm as a last resort to try and fix things. Things he didn't yet know were out of both of their control.

"I should have listened Hermione." He claimed, still resisting the urge to touch her. "I don't care if we have to wait until summer to be together again. I love you, and I'll wait as long as it takes until you are comfortable again."

Hermione's heart surged. It hadn't mattered to him after all that she had broken things off. From what he was saying he still loved her and there was hope for them in the future. She almost breathed a sigh of relief at his words, but that train of thought was disturbed by the sudden chime of the clock.

Her eyes widened in fear as she noticed the time. It was already nine o'clock and Draco was sure to be back soon. That meant she had to get Charlie out of here now, or she had no doubt in her mind that if Draco caught them alone together he would avada Charlie on the spot.

What she wanted to say was that it was a good plan and that he should leave and she'd see him in nine months, but the part of her that really knew Charlie realized that now that he knew the location and password to her dorm, he'd almost certainly risk sneaking in to see her again.

Molly Weasley had always said that Charlie's need for adventure and adrenaline would get him killed someday, and Hermione had no doubt that was an absolute possibility. He didn't know that she was being blackmailed and controlled with dark magic. He didn't know that the head boy was secretly a rival that could kill him with barely a wave of his wand. He didn't know that just by being there he was putting both of them at risk. So as much as she hated to ruin the one moment that might save their relationship for the future, she instead said the one thing that was sure to make him leave the head dorms and never return.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I don't love you." She claimed, straight-faced. She hated that she had to do this to him, but it was the only way to get him to leave; and she'd rather him alive and hating her than dead because he wouldn't give her up.

"What?" His eyes darkened. "Yes you do!"

"No, actually I don't." Hermione continued. "I realize now that this past summer was just a fling. A passing fancy because I was bored and it was fun. But I don't really love you. I never did."

"You don't mean that." He faltered, suddenly looking unsure.

"I was hoping you'd just use this year to get over me; gently, and in your own time. But I see now that you aren't going to give up without a fight." Hermione said, trying to put on a brave face. "So I have to just tell you the truth. And the truth is that I don't love you."

His clenched jaw ticked at those last words and she noticed it took him almost a full minute to breathe again. "I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry Charlie." She summoned her toiletries from her room without breaking eye contact. "I never meant to hurt you. But it is over. You should leave before we get caught for nothing."

"It's not nothing." Charlie's jaw was clenched so tight she was worried it might snap, but luckily he took a single deep breath before heading toward the portrait. "It's far from nothing Hermione." He said, turning to look at her one last time. "But I learned my lesson from earlier this week. I'll back off for now."

"Don't come back Charlie." She warned him, not knowing how she was keeping up her harsh tone. "I don't ever want to see you in here again."

He glared at her for a moment, his head cocked to the side as if he was trying to read her mind. "You're so not who I thought you were." He finally said before making his exit calmer than either of them expected.

When the portrait clicked shut again, warding her off from the rest of the world, Hermione finally broke character. The tears hit her just as she tilted her head backwards in an attempt to keep them at bay. ' _Why did he have to come here?'_ She asked herself as she tried to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. ' _Now I've ruined everything.'_

Hermione stumbled her way into the bathroom, the door slamming of its own accord behind her. The stream of tears flowing heavier than before as her free hand fumbled unsuccessfully with the shower faucet handle. It took her three tries before the shower actually came on, though much colder than her normal preference. Her robe ended up discarded on the floor carelessly as she crawled her way under the spray of the freezing water.

She sobbed harder, picturing the look on his face as she re-lived telling him she didn't love him over and over. She knew it was the only option, but she still couldn't believe what she had just done to the person she cared most about in the world. Without thinking of anything but her pain, she backed up against the cold tile and slid to the floor; burying her face into her knees.

And that's how Draco Malfoy found her ten minutes later when he returned with the muffins he had snitched from the Slytherin table. He'd heard the water running when he'd returned, but expected her to be out shortly, so he'd set both their breakfast and her medicine out on the table as he waited. When the water continued to run for another few minutes he impatiently decided to join her since it seemed she was going to be in there for awhile longer anyway.

He thought he heard sniffling as he entered the bathroom; slipping his clothing off his shoulders in the process, and ignoring her cries as he continued to undress. It wasn't until he pulled open the door to see her shivering on the floor that he realized how bad a shape she was actually in.

He paused for a second, shocked to see her sobbing so hard on the floor, but recovered quickly so he could help her. As he kneeled closer to her, the freezing water hit his arm and shoulder; startling him backwards away from it.

"Fucking hell, Hermione!" He yelled out, immediately reaching for the taps to make the water warm.

"Hermione?" Draco kneeled in front of her successfully this time; placing one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her knee. "What's wrong?"

Hermione froze, unable to move even though she didn't want her body exposed to him. She hadn't even realized he'd returned until she heard him yell from the shock of how cold the water was. Not wanting to face anyone, much less her blackmailer, she turned her head away from him, resting her downturned cheek on the knee closest to the wall.

"Hermione?" He asked again, leaning in even closer to her. "What happened?"

The concern in his voice almost made her think that he actually cared, but then she remembered the bracelet that was still attached to her wrist. "Nothing." She lied in a whisper. "I'm fine."

"Bullshit." He called her out on it, though he did begin to stroke her back in a soothing manner. "You were fine when I left, and now you're just shy of the fetal position."

Hermione, who had stopped crying and was now reduced to sniffling, finally raised her head slightly. "I just want to be left alone."

Draco studied her for a minute, trying to gauge what had happened to her in the twenty minutes he was gone. "Was it what I said?" He asked as a glimmer of realization finally flashed across his eyes.

Hermione looked up at him, eyes scrunched together, luckily the spray of the water made it look like a natural reaction rather than revealing her confusion. She took a moment to think about what he had just insinuated. It seemed he was worried that his need to tell her he loved her was upsetting her. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out the real reason for her current state; that it was because Charlie had just been to see her.

Her clever mind quickly processed his reaction to finding her in her current state and his belief as to why he thought she was upset. Without much delay she was able to answer him with a new plan in mind. A plan that would dangle what he really wanted just in front of his face and could possible lead to more than a one day reprieve from his wandering hands.

"Yes." She whispered, acting scared of him. "I'm not adjusting well to the sudden change."

Draco sighed and looked solemnly to the floor, where the water was still quickly running down the drain. "My love and affection frightens you."

It wasn't a question.

Hermione nodded, gauging his reactions carefully in an attempt to steer the conversation where she wanted it. "It's all been thrown at me so fast. I mean we went from enemies to lovers in less than three weeks, and after the emotional toll the war took on me." She forced a fresh wave of sobbing and buried her head into her knees again. "I just can't… I don't… I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am."

"Shh...Shh." He whispered in her ear as he stroked the back of her head, pressing a kiss to her temple. "It's okay. I don't expect you to be."

"Don't you see Draco." She looked up at him, forced tears still streaming down her cheeks. "You do. You dropped this bomb on me, blackmailed me," She held up her bracelet adorned wrist, "And then you expected me to just be happy about it. To act like everything was still normal. And to think...I was just starting to..." She shook her head. "Nevermind."

"What?" He looked confused, but also intrigued. "You were just starting to what, Hermione?

"Nothing." She forced herself to look shy again. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway."

He placed two fingers under her chin to keep their eyes on the same level. "I think it does. Now what is it that you are really upset about? Because I'm starting to think there's more you aren't telling me."

Hermione forced her bottom lip to tremble as she prepared her lie.

Draco finally turned off the water; summoning a few towels, one of which he draped over her shoulders before slipping the other around his waist. "Tell me Hermione. What is it that you were starting to do that has you so upset?"

She made her lip tremble again as she looked him directly in the eye. "I was starting to like you."

He wrinkled his brows. "Yeah i know, we weren't enemies anymore. We were actually starting to become friends."

"No, Draco." She explained her lie. "I was starting to... _like_ you."

He gasped slightly, tilting his head at her to gauge if she was serious or not. Luckily, Hermione was a good actress. "What? You were?"

She looked down at her hands again and nodded, now trying to act embarrassed by her faux confession.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly as he dug his face into his hand.

"It's not like it matters now though." She whispered, as a water droplet ran down her cheek.

Draco grinned at her as he ghosted his fingers over her cheek to wipe what he thought was a tear away. "But it does."

"How?" She looked up at him, hopeful that she was leading him to the conversation she really wanted to have.

"Because it means that there is actual hope for a real relationship between us." He said happily, scooting a little closer.

"No Draco, it means that there would have been had you talked to me like a normal person instead of blackmailing me." She held up the bracelet adorned wrist again. "The moment you cursed this, was the moment you cursed any future we might have had together."

"Now that's not fair Hermione." He argued. "You were with Charlie. How was I supposed to know that you were actually starting to have feelings for me?"

"I honestly don't know how things would have worked out." She said softly. "But whatever relationship we could have had would be real. Romantic or not. Not like this! This isn't real." She wiggled the bracelet again. "Not when you control everything I say or do."

"That may be true, but you know I can't take that off you until June." He answered looking reproachful. "Not unless you want to live the consequences of the contract we signed."

"I know. And of course I don't!" She sighed again. "I just don't know how to deal with us emotionally until my actions are mine and mine alone again."

Draco looked at her, studying her forlorn face for a moment before answering. "So why were you crying again?" He finally asked. "Because of my feelings for you? Or because of your own feelings for me?"

' _Bingo.'_ She thought to herself. ' _Now you have him.'_

"Both." She answered in as honest a voice as she could fake. "And, because you are a spoiled brat who always takes what you want instead of working for it, we will never know what could have been."

The bait had been dropped, and all she had to do now was wait to see if he would take it.

"Now wait a second." He said, voice bordering between sternfullness and regret. "What if we start over?"

Hook. Line. And sinker.

"What?" She pretended to be confused. "How can we possibly start over? I'm already pissed at you for what you've done."

He pulled her so they were facing each other, one of her hands gripped in both of his; a large smile spread across his lips. "What if I promise not to use the power of my ring on you? We could try to pick up where we left off."

"And what? I just forget that you forced me to break up with Charlie before I was ready. Forget about all the times you hit me or forced yourself on me?" She asked, making sure she covered everything that she would have if she were actually serious about this.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy Hermione, but I'm willing to work towards something real if you are." He said looking more sincere than she had ever seen him before. "You willing is all I ever really wanted anyway."

She looked straight into his eyes. He looked so hopeful.

Too bad she had no intention of ever giving him what he really wanted. But for her own sanity, she would pretend for now. She would pretend and make him happy until that bracelet was off her wrist and she could be herself again. Free again.

"So, what you're suggesting is that we go back to how things were before that night last weekend?" She asked.

"More or less." He confirmed, rubbing the pad of his thumb across the back of her hand. "I mean you can't get back with Professor Weasley, but now that you're single we might actually stand a chance. A real one this time."

"I understand." Hermione nodded, accepting his comforting touch. "But, to clarify. Does this mean that I'd get to sleep in my own bed again? Does it mean you won't force yourself on me anymore?"

Draco paused, eyes flickering to stare at their joined hands as he contemplated what she had just asked. He seemed conflicted. He hated the idea of giving up their sleeping arrangement, but loved the possibility of her willing and for more than just the year even more.

"Yes." He finally agreed. "We start slow. Like any good lasting relationship does."

She forced a sweet smile across her lips as she looked at him. "Than I think I can agree to give you a real chance to win my heart." She whispered.

"Really?" He grinned. "You're really going to try and see where this can go?"

"Do you really promise not to use the curse to control me anymore?" She questioned back.

His grin grew. "I swear Hermione. I won't use it on you ever again."

Hermione grinned in return, though more out of triumph than at him. "Than yes Draco." She squeezed his hand. "Let's see where this can go."

Hermione was a smart girl. She knew that this promise of his wouldn't last. He'd expect more from her eventually, and realize she had been lying. And even worse she knew he'd probably punish her horribly for her trickery when he realized how big she had played him. It was, however, a risk she was willing to take. As any amount of time she had just bought herself from spending in his bed was well worth it.


End file.
